


Life Diary

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, request reponse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 47,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of shorts prompts and requests I receive on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you say? I can’t hear you…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me prompt. I really enjoy writing for it, so feel free to ask me here or on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be really sweet if you could write about GA's feelings after reading Katharine Hepburn’s letter to Spencer Tracy. I find their love stories very similar.

Her phone rang in her purse when she was backstage, waiting for her turn. She unlocked it and discovered a text message from him: “You’ll nail it!”

Earlier, they had talked two or three minutes on the phone, and she had shared her fear with him. Reading a letter written by one of her idols in front of an audience was scaring her to death. Katharine Hepburn had always been such a source of inspiration for her, as a woman, as an actress, as a feminist, as an icon quite simply. Doing this would be very emotional and heavy, and she was scared to do it wrong, to stutter, or not to be able to convey the right emotions. He had been very kind and comforting. She was a good actress, she could read in front of any audience, and if she’d do it with her heart, everyone would feel it.

She put her phone in her purse, took a deep breath and went on stage. Her reading was slow, she took her time to breath and tried her best to embody the actress. As she pronounced them, the words printed on her mind and made all their senses. She couldn’t help putting a little bit of herself in this reading, thinking of her own history, picturing her instead of Katharine, and sadly, he instead of Spencer. Emotion got her, and she refrained a tear, keeping reading until the end. Eventually, she left the stage without a glance at the audience, and as soon as she was out of its sight, she burst into tears.

Her assistant tried to catch her up, but she stopped him, raising a hand, and rushed into her changing room, which she locked up behind her. After a few minutes, she had recomposed herself a little bit, but before leaving, she had to call him. It couldn’t wait no more.

“Hello?” He said, short breathing.

“Do I disturb you?”

“No, no. I just went for a run, I was about to take a shower. What’s wrong babe?” he asked, worried. He could guess her feelings with only a few words. Sometimes, he knew she was pissed just hearing her sigh. He could tell she was happy with a simple “hello” from her. Now, the tone of her voice told him she was sad, she might even have been crying.

“I’m fine… I just… I don’t know…” she said, searching for her words. She had so much to tell, but she couldn’t find the best way to do it. “I think I identified myself with her a little too much.”

“You *can* identify yourself with her, babe. You’re a great and gorgeous actress, just as she was and…”

“No, it’s not about that.” She interrupted. “I was reading this letter about her and her lover, and I couldn’t help thinking about us. It was so beautiful and sad at the same time, I don’t know…” she said, started to cry again.

“Babe, hey! Why are you crying? It’s okay. We’re okay. And we’re not *them*.” He tried to comfort her.

“We’re not Okay, David.” She sighed between tears. “It’s been twenty years, and we’re still not Okay. We’re hiding, you’re still married and you didn’t even tell your wife about me. See? Same story. I’m Hepburn and you’re Tracy!” she almost yelled. “But I can’t…” She stopped, thinking about this mythical couple. The comparison with her own journey with David was edifying. Spencer met Katharine during a filming and it was the beginning of a hidden love story which lasted 26 years, until his death. He’d never dared to leave his wife for her, even if she was the love of his life.

“Babe?” he said, helpless.

“Dave, I can’t handle this anymore. I mean… Their end was so sad. I can’t imagine… Loosing you like she had lost him.” Bursting into tears again.

“Babe, you’re not gonna loose me.”

“I can’t imagine loosing you before we’d ever try.” She continued, not paying attention to what he’d said.

“Babe, listen to me. You’re not gonna loose me, nothing like that would happen. I’m in great shape, I work out, and I eat healthy. See? I’m not gonna die tomorrow!” he stated, trying to make her laugh, in vain, so he continued, with a serious voice. “Listen, I know you think their history repeats itself with us, but I can assure you it’s not. And as I know you better than anyone, I know you’d like a proof and I’ll give you one. I didn’t want to tell you before it was ready, but I’ve called my lawyer yesterday. I’m getting divorced.”


	2. “I WANT THE TRUTH !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if DD really didn't know that GA's going to attend his play. He looked happily surprised on the pics.

The theater was pitch black. Sitting on his chair, dressed in John Smith’s clothes, he couldn’t even see the people sitting in the front row. He had never done such a nerve racking thing in his whole career, but when he said the first sentence, all the stress vanished and he delivered his first monologue without any troubles. The words were perfectly said, the emotion was here, and he could feel the audience reacted, even if he couldn’t see it. Hopefully, it would be a success…

He was happy to exchange dialogues with Amanda again, there was something comforting to play with someone you know. They got to know each other during the shooting of the second movie of The X Files, and they had developed a mutual respects for their works since then. They’d always wanted to work together again, so when Neil LaBute had cast him, he immediately thought about Amanda to play his wife. Neil was enjoying the experience to have them both, and he even modified his dialogues to write a private joke. At some point, Amanda was arguing with David, and she had to yell: “I want the truth!”. During the rehearsal, David couldn’t help laughing each time she said it. Tonight, as he saw this moment approaching, he was worried that he couldn’t refrain his usual chuckle.

Everything was fine, everyone knew their lines perfectly, and eventually the domestic scene between David and Amanda happened. She said the words he was dreading, but instead of his own laugh, he heard a very familiar giggle in the audience. He paused for a fraction, disturbed and decentralized. It couldn’t be her. His mind was catching up with him. This sentence, and the fact of playing with Amanda again must have dragged his unconscious into distant memories.

****

He caught Amanda’s hand, and ran in front of the stage to salute the crowd. The light switched on, and he immediately spotted her. She was standing, clapping her hands, hidden behind the huge Ben Stiller, but his eyes might have a Gillian’s radar system. The last time he’d seen her, two years ago, she was pregnant and redhead, and tonight he had this petite and tiny blond in front of him. He couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear, which was very unusual for him. They had exchanged a few mails and a couple texts message during those two years, but nothing really serious. After what happened during the X-Files premiere, he had promised his wife to break all ties with her. This promise had been half kept, but at least, nothing wrong happened between them. Tea was there too. During the play, he thought she was backstage, but obviously she had changed her mind, and she was standing four rows behind Gillian, watching him watching her. Their eyes locked, and for a fraction, they were alone, smiling and gazing. But a squeeze in his hand reminded him where he was and he bent to salute the audience.

****

“I can’t believe this! You gotta pinch me, I must be dreaming!” he exclaimed, opening his arms for a bear hug.

She rushed into his embrace, and took the occasion to pinch his forearm, making him giggle. His smile hadn’t left him since he’d seen her in the crowd earlier. Having her in his arms again, made him get a bit emotional. Her familiar scent, the touch of her skin, her hair brushing his neck… All the souvenirs came back to him at this very moment.

“Did you come all the way from London to see me?” he asked, trying to hide his emotion, in vain.

“What? No! I came all the way from London to see *her*!” she stated, nodding in Amanda’s direction. “At least, let’s pretend that.” She offered, smiling.

“You could have called! I wasn’t prepared to see you.”

“I wanted to surprise you. Truth is, I was in town, and I couldn’t miss your premiere. And I don’t regret it, you were damn good, Duchovny!” she smiled.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said, smiling shyly to a bunch of people passing next to them, occasionally tapping on his shoulder to congratulate him.

“You’re the big star tonight!” she joked, seeing all those people trying to catch his attention.

He smiled, and looked around. His wife had disappeared somewhere, she might be upstairs for the big party already, waiting for him. He was still in his character’s clothes, and he had to change before joining her. A lot of people were here for him, journalists, photographers, or producers, and he had to spend the night talking, smiling to them and laughing to their not-funny jokes. This was the part of his job he hated. But for now, he was just happy to be with her, completely immerse in their own little world, where no one else mattered. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he would regret it the day after, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help taking her hand, and dragged her to his changing room, locking the door behind them.


	3. Golden Globes 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about GG after party this year. We know that they were at different parties but maybe they have managed to meet anyway ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Explicit

As soon as he arrives at the party, all he wants to do is getting out of here. Honestly, if he could be anywhere else, he would. But he has to do the job, posing for the photographers, smiling and looking as happy as possible. Leaving the red carpet, he walks by a bunch of NBC’s managers, and she is here, stunning in her black dress. Challenging schedules had prevented themselves from seeing each other since she’d arrived, three days ago. He knows she’d seen him, they eyes had locked for a fraction before he takes the elevators to reach the last floor.

The room is crowded, full of expensive suits, bow ties, and extravagant evening dresses. As a waiter passes in front of him, he grabs a glass of champagne and starts smiling and posing for the photographers, again. Minutes pass, and boredom get him. He reaches for his phone in his pocket and starts tapping on it: “Having fun?”

Three lower floors, she feels her small black purse vibrate as she is making small talk with a nice young actor she’d just met. She smiles to herself, seeing his text and knowing exactly how bored he is. “Could be worse. U?” she texts him back. It doesn’t take long before she sees his answer: “Bored as hell. Wanna C U.”

“What 4?” she teases, smiling to herself, and tries hard to stay focus on her conversation. She apologizes silently as she felt her phone vibrating once again in her hand and reads: “Tear this pretty little dress.”

Upstairs, it doesn’t take long before his screen lights up: “I’d have 2 kill U if U tear it

“So, maybe I’ll just slip a hand or 2 inside it, just check how wet U R.” He knows for fact how aroused she can get with only a few text messages, and decides that he’d wait long enough, and now it’s time to try his luck.

Reaching the Second floor, he is surprised by the surrounding silence. Two elegant people pass in front of him, and he decides to follow them, hoping that they will lead him to her party.

“Excuse me, Sir, it’s a private party.” He hears from behind him.

He keeps walking, ignoring the voice, and he spots her, eventually. Resting against the door, he recognizes her from the back, her blond hair shining in the darkness of the room. Everybody is quietly watching a promo video from the Warner Company. He is so close now that he swears he could smell her perfume.

“Sir? Excuse me, can I have your name?” The body guard asks again, reaching David’s arm from behind.

“It’s okay, I just came to see a friend.” He tries, hoping for the man to recognize him, in vain.

“You have to be on the list, Sir. Can I have your name, please?”

“Ducunny. Robert Ducunny.” He says, rather hardly so that she hears.

As the body guard is staring at his Ipad, searching for his name, she turns around and sees him smiling. She looks around, making sure no one is looking at her, and leaves the room discreetly, walking towards him.

“Forget it, this party sucks, anyway!” he exclaims to the bodyguard, reaching for Gillian hands and walking fast in the hallway. “Come with me.” He whispers, as she tries hardly to follow his steps. He pushes the first door he finds on his way, and they find themselves in a huge empty conference room, plunged into semi darkness.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” he teases before kissing her, pushing her firmly against the door. She tastes like champagne and lipstick. He knows he’s ruining her makeup, but he doesn’t care, and seeing how she responds to him, she seems to not care either, and anyway, she takes her revenge on his hair.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She teases, breaking the kiss, her hands caressing his torso through the fabric of his shirt.

He pushes her back against the door, his mouth over hers again, his hands grabbing her ass to lift her, unsuccessfully. Her dress is so tight, she can barely move inside.

“God, I knew I’d hate that dress!” he jokes, lifting it enough to slip one hand underneath, finally making contact with the soft skin of her thigh. She helps him, lifting the other side with one hand, while her other hand travels down on his body, finding a hardness in his pants. “Oh, naughty girl!” he exclaims, noticing that she is wearing no underwear. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” She giggles, and he finally manages to lift her, and she wraps her bare legs around his waist. She hoovers his mouth with hers, working hard on his fly, and finally frees him without removing his pants. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she guides him in her entrance, and he feels the heat of her wetness with his head. Apparently, his little tex- tease had worked, and she needs nothing more, so he pushes inside her strongly.

“Oh, fuck!” she cries out at the sensation. “That’s… good.”

He nuzzles her neck, kisses her cheek, bites her earlobe, and pushes hard inside her. She tries to remain as quiet as possible, but her back hit the door firmly at each thrust, and she knows that if someone passes in front of it on the other side, what is happening would make no doubt. She should be worried, but instead the thrill of the possibility to get caught arouses her even more. She removes one hand from his hair and starts to rub her clit frantically, following his own fast rhythm.

“Oh, god. You’re so fucking hot, babe!” He says, seeing her touching herself. “I can’t… can’t… Hold back…” he stutters as he comes inside her with a last hard thrust. She follows him right away, a loud moan of release escaping from her throat.

“There are a thousand chairs here, we could have used one!” She jokes, still panting.

“They were too far!”

He pulls out of her slowly, making sure not to mess his pants, and collects her purse, which had fallen on the floor in the heat of the moment, and gives it back to her, so she can take a Kleenex to clean herself.

“Another hour and we get out of here?” he asks, zipping up his fly.

“An hour is too much! I won’t last more than twenty minutes!” she says, putting on some red lipstick.

“Okay!” he chuckles. “I see you in half an hour at my place, though? I’ll warm the pool.”

She nods, and he kisses her hand before letting her go out first as quietly as possible.


	4. Main words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about the night after Paley when they finally said main words to each other?

“I meant it, you know.” He said, his naked and sweating body pressed against hers.

She shifted to face him, still panting a bit after their frantic love making. Her hand rubbed his back gently and she put a soft kiss on his lips.

“What?”

“When I said I was grateful for you to be there for me. I really meant it.”

She kissed him again gently and cupped his face. She was moved by how much he got emotional these days. It didn’t sound like him. Actually, it didn’t sound like the David she was used to. Something was slowly shifting inside him, and inside their relationship and both of them could feel it. Tenderness and serenity had replaced all-consuming passion and insecurity. Strong feelings started to settle down among them, and they had to deal with this new precious thing very carefully.

“Thank you.” She whispered shyly.

“It took me a while to realize that, and the I of nowadays wants to apologize for the I of back then. He was a pain in the ass and if I could kick my own ass, I surely do it now!”

She giggled and squeezes his butt cheek instead of kicking it.

“You know what?” she said, tossing her head back to look right into his eyes. “I used to like and hate the old you. But the new you… I think… I think I could love the new you.” She said, amazed by her own confession. Her mind started to process a mile a minute. She still could back-peddle right? It might be too soon… No it didn’t, it’s been twenty years! Did she just tell him she loved him? Oh, god! But soon, his lips on hers stopped her thoughts. He was okay. Okay with her feelings, okay with her to admit this. Definitely a new David.

“I really hope you could love the new me, because it would give the old me a fucking lesson. You know, he used to want you so badly…”

“And now, you still want me?” she interrupted, teasing.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, rubbing his stiffening cock against her thigh, making her giggle and moan at the same time. “I’ll always want you, Gil. That’s my major problem, but I’ve learned to deal with it and I’m in sync with myself now.”

“Oh, so now it’s a problem that you want me?” she asked, a bit offended.

“It used to be a problem, yeah. You know, when you love someone who doesn’t love you, it could be painful.”

“I just told you…” she said, a tear running on her cheek.

“I’ve heard what you’ve just said, I thought this day shall never arrive. You know what? I could tell you how madly in love I am with you, but I’m not endowed for declaration. So I prefer to show you rather than to tell you.” He said, finding himself on top of her, hoovering her body. He captured her lips between his, her hands rubbing his ribs, and soon, his head started to go down on her, but she blocked him, cupping his face gently with her two hands.

“I love you.” She whispered as he went up to meet her gaze.

“I love you too.” He stated, smiling and wiping the tears on her cheek.

“Make love to me, David.”


	5. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D introduces G-woman as a girlfriend to his friends.

Hands and face full of flavor and other unidentified substances, he was standing in his messy kitchen, wearing a dirty apron above his white shirt and jeans. Busy with his bakery activity, he yelled when the door rang:

“Come on in!”

Earlier, he had prepared a dough with pancakes which looked so thick, he could use it as cement. He sighed and filled the container with a bottle of milk that he found on the counter when he felt two hands on each side of his ribs.

“Hey dude, what are you… Oh my fucking god!” he exclaimed, turning his head to look above his shoulder and saw a familiar petite blond behind him.

“Are you gonna drink it?” she asked, laughing at the sight of the dough becoming liquid as he emptied the bottle of milk in it.

“Ugh, fuck!” he said, pushing the container back. “What are you doing here? I mean… Did you tell me you came? I’m sorry babe, I think I completely forgot!” he said, his cheeks blushing with shame when he turned to face her.

“Relax sweetheart, I said nothing. I wanted to make a surprise. Now will you kiss me or should I come back later?”

He looked at his dirty hands and realized with disappointment that he couldn’t touch her. She wanted to touch him too, but she couldn’t see a clean spot on him. So he just leaned his head and captured her lips with his, taking his time to cease the moment, before breaking the kiss.

“Hum, you have no idea how much I’ve missed this!”

“Well, at least, you found a way to occupy your free time. What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked, smiling and nodding around, looking at the messy and dirty kitchen.

“I’ve invited a two friends for brunch today. I wanted to cook myself… Can you help me with that?” he asked, as he didn’t manage to reach the knot of his apron behind his back. She untied him and took the occasion to slip her hands under his shirt and kissed him again, deeper this time. He moaned into her mouth, frustrated not to be able to touch her, as she deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers, biting his bottom lip gently, and her hands rubbing the soft skin of his back. The door ring interrupted them.

“That must be them.” He said, trying to ignore his stiffen member in his jeans.

“What? Already? Oh my god, I should leave, I’m sorry I should have called before.” She said with panic in her voice. She knew how protective he was with their relationship and she was okay with it. They had to be discreet and careful, and besides their families, a very few people knew about them.

“No, no. It’s okay babe. Please stay. I want to introduce you.” He stated, washing his hands and eventually heading to the door. “Come with me.”

He took her hand and she nodded, following him as he kissed her cheek before opening the door. There were two men standing on the threshold, one with a six pack, the other one with two bottles of red wine. His conception of brunch seemed a bit different from hers, and she smiled to herself with this thought.

“Hey guys, come on in! Gillian, this is Brad and Rob. Guys, this is Gillian, my…” he paused. Oh god, he shouldn’t have paused. His what? They never labelled what was going on between them. It was serious, they loved each other and those three words had been said, but hiding all the time never allowed them to put a word on their relationship. What did she want him to say? Partner sounded a bit formal, wife wasn’t the truth, and lover would be dirty. So what?

“I think *girlfriend* is the word you’re looking for, Dave.” Brad joked, staring at the way their fingers were intertwined. “Hi, Nice to meet you.” shaking Gillian’s free hand.

“Nice to meet you, girlfriend!” Rob smiled, shaking her hand at his turn. “So, you guys are together together now? I mean, together… Together?” he asked, surprised with a different tone each time.

“Say it again?” David laughed. “Yes. We’re together, together, so back off!” he joked, pushing Rob away gently and kissing Gillian on her temple.

Her cheeks blushed immediately. She wasn’t prepared for this at all, but it was nice to see him taking front and make a new step in their relationship. Actually, she was tired of hiding. It had been thrilled at the beginning, but now it’s been two years and they definitely needed to move forward.

“So, last week, when I proposed a double date and you said you were sick, actually you were…”

“Lying. Sorry, dude!” David exclaimed to Brad, leading the group to the living room.

“And three months ago, when you blow my friend Caty off, and rejected Laurie’s advances…”

“Yeah… Sorry about that too, man. I hope I wasn’t too rude.” He said, sitting on his couch, his hand not leaving Gillian’s.

“How I’ve never heard about all those chicks?” she asked, amused.

“Oh, I think you don’t even know the quarter of the half of them. I love hanging out with him, they are all crazy about him, and he keeps rejecting them, so they are all for me! Now, I understand why!” Rob said, smirking to David.

“Well, I’m happy to hear that. And I know that from now on, you guys are gonna keep an eye on him when I’m not around.” She said, gazing at David.

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry about that! So Dave, I know you’re happy and everything, but we are starving, and it smells something burning.” Brad said, worried.

“Oh fuck!” David exclaimed, jumping from the couch and running towards the kitchen, hearing the three of them burst into laugh.


	6. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so long ago in the interview DD said that he's too old for marriage. But maybe he'll change his mind. (After visit his friend's wedding for example or something like that.)

She should be home already, if her daughter had not insisted to spend a day in Paris after her convention in Toulouse, and if her flight had not been delayed three damned hours. By this time, she should be plunged in a bubble bath, memorizing her lines for her first day of shooting in Belfast tomorrow. Exhausted, and pissed, she was driving home under a pouring rain on this Sunday evening, after having given Piper a ride to her boyfriend’s apartment.

Arriving at her front door, she noticed one light on upstairs. The boys were with their father since Friday, so their nanny might have forgotten to switch it off, she thought. She put her key in the lock, but apparently, she had forgotten to lock the door too. Better and better, not only she’d used electricity for nothing the whole weekend, but also her house could have been broken a thousand times! Thankfully, everything seemed fine, and she headed directly to the kitchen to pour herself a big glass of fresh water. It was late, but not *that* late. She could still treat herself with a warm bubble bath before going to bed. She was too tired to read her lines, and decided to procrastinate. She would do it on the plane tomorrow.

She left her bag and coat lazily on the kitchen counter and went upstairs. A sweet scent of flowers and vanilla invaded her nostrils as she walked the stairs. God, if she’d let the boys play with her incense and candles once again, she swear to God, she would k…

“Jesus, what are doing here? You scared the shit out of me!” She yelled, her heart jumping on her chest. He wasn’t even facing her, but she’d recognize David’ silhouette in the darkness of her bedroom. A soft light from the three candles he had arranged on her chest of drawers reflected on his white shirt. “I thought you were at a wedding?”

“I was.” He said, turning over to face her. She was still standing at the threshold of her bedroom, not moving, still frightened from the shock of this nice intrusion. “That was yesterday. And now I’m here.” He said smiling. “Are you gonna kiss me, or what?”

She giggled happily, catching her breath, and walked toward him to capture his lips between hers. Showing up like this, without a call, or even a text before didn’t seem like him, but she was happy to see him, even if it would be short because of her early flight tomorrow. As she deepened the kiss, rubbing her hands on the soft material on the back of his shirt, she noticed a bump in his pants. Well, she was used to feel a bump there when they kissed, but it wasn’t the usual bump. It was… harder than usual. He broke the kiss, and pushed her away gently, holding her shoulders.

“How was the wedding?” she asked, innocently.

“Beautiful and emotional. You know me, I hate weddings, but this one moved me. Really.” He said sincerely. “It got me thinking a lot, and that’s why I came here actually.” She said, putting a hand in his jeans’ pocket. “You know, it kinda… change my mind…”

“David?” she said, looking at his hand, afraid that he was doing what she thought he was doing.

Silently, he brought a small black box out of his pocket and knelt down before her, looking right into her eyes.

“David, don’t do that.” She stuttered with sobs in her voice.

“Gillian Leigh Anderson,” he stated with confidence, still looking at her wet eyes. “We’ve been through a veeeeery long and beautiful journey together….”

Okay, he was really doing it. Now. Here. She obliged her mind to process the information, but her fuzzy brain had lost his voice as soon as he’d pronounced her complete name. She had got her eyes on the shiny ring he was holding, which she could barely see between the tears.

“It wasn’t perfect, but it was always intense and honest.” He continued, refraining his tears. “We’ve grown up together, as co-workers, friends, lovers, and now I’m here, asking you to make the final step.”

“David…” she whispered, shaking.

“Gillian, will you marry me?”

She froze, unable to say anything or move. They had agreed that this would never happen. They both felt too old, and after the failure of their respective marriage, they had decided that this kind of commitment wasn’t for them. She was happy like that with him, she didn’t need more. Or maybe she did. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore…

“Gillian, you gotta answer me, baby. I’m old and my knee can’t hold all night long.”

Words wouldn’t just come out. She wanted to, she tried hard, but nothing happened.

“Gillian, will you answer me?”

“Yes, but…” she managed to say, eventually.

“Yes? Did you just say yes?” he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

“No, no, no…I Mean yes, well, maybe… But… *WAIT*!” she yelled, both for David and for herself.

“Gill?”

“…Yes.”


	7. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Manners's quote about the ending of TXF season 8 makes me cry a lot. They hugged and cried and thought that's the end for everything.

“Cut” Kim said quietly, careful not to break the intensity of this moment. But it was as he had said nothing. Neither Gillian nor David moved. They remained in each other arms, eyes closed, trying in vain to refrain their tears. It was the last time they were playing Mulder and Scully together, the last time they were on a set together, and probably the last time they would see each other before a very long time. It had been a very long journey, with ups and down, actually, recently there were more downs, but it didn’t matter anymore at this time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear, but she didn’t answer.

Yes, he was sorry. Sorry for all the harm he did to her, sorry for all the hard he’d let her do to him, sorry for running away from her, sorry that their relationship hadn’t worked out. He held her tight, and a stream of tears fell down on her face. It was too much, she pushed him away firmly and ran to her changing room without a word, under the stunned eyes of the crew.

“Gillian…” he tried to grab her hand, in vain. “Fuck!” he yelled with anger, as his fist crossed the fake wall in a violent punch. Anyone on the set dared to speak out, and he ran after her, a small trail of blood flowing on his arm.

Her door wasn’t locked as he had expected it to be. She was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands, her back raising with the spasms of her sobs.

“Babe, please…”

“Don’t… Fuck… Don’t babe me, David.”

“Please, look at me.” He begged, sitting next to her, raising her chin with his index. He wiped her tears with his thumbs on her cheeks and leaned his head to kiss her.

“Don’t you dare!” she yelled, pushing him back and standing on her feet. “It’s over, David. You wanted this to be over, so now, take the consequences. We are done.”

“Okay. If you want to make things more difficult, it’s your choice. I’m truly sorry for everything Gillian, believe me. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t have quit. I don’t even know if I’ve made the right choice anymore…” he said, standing before her, cupping her face. “What I know for sure, is that it’s never gonna be over between you and me. Never.” He leaned his head to kiss her again.

“David don’t.”

“Please, if I had known it was the last time I made love to you last time, I would have taken my time and made it last for hours.”

“David…” she whispered between sobs.

“Just one last time, babe.”

She kissed him.


	8. Triple D (Drunk David Duchovny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a drunk Duchovny who wants to tell Gillian how beautiful she is, but he does it wrong.

The party had wrapped later than he had expected, and he found himself stumbling around the hallway of their apartment. He expected her to be awake, due to her night shoot, and found that he was right, as he hardly managed to open the door and saw her sitting cross-legged on the couch, glasses on, and her computer on her lap.

“Heeeey! G to the I, to the L, to the…” he sang opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. “God! There are so many letters in your name!” he said, pouting and sitting heavily beside her.

“Good party, huh?” She teased, smelling him. “Jesus, go take a shower. There’s no way you sleep in my bed smelling like that!”

“Hey, that’s not nice.” He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away with disgust.

“God, David, did you splash yourself with whiskey?”

“Ooooh, that would have been cool! Hey, what are you doin’?” he asked, looking at her screen, but the light dazzled him, so he closed his eyes, and rest his head and shoulders on her lap, his face buried in her stomach.

“I was trying to work on my book, but I guess it’s not the best time.” She said, withdrawing.

“Have you ever been told that your chin is beautiful?” he asked, with a serious voice, staring at her chin from underneath.

“Well… No. But thank you. What about a shower now?”

“No, I’m serious. You have the most beautiful chin I’ve ever seen. It’s round, and smooth, and there is no hair on it, which is a good thing. For a woman I mean. I like your lips too…”

“Thank you, are going to study my whole face, or can we go to bed?”

“I don’t know if I still can walk. So if you wanna go to bed, you gotta lift me. Which you can’t, because you’re small and tiny. Which is good, because when you hit me, it doesn’t hurt so much. Where was I… yes, your lips. I like your lips. You have very kissable lips over there. I would kiss them now if I wasn’t too drunk to lift my head. You know what I love the most about your lips?”

“No… But I’m sure you gotta tell me…” she sighed.

“There is no hair above them.”

“Do you have any traumatize with facial hair, what’s wrong with you?” she chuckled.

“Dunno… I think I should dig into my childhood. I’ll call my therapist later.”

“Yeah, do that. Bed, now? Please?”

“But you have a mole above your lips.” He continued, ignoring her request. “Which I very like. It’s not really a mole actually, it’s more a mark of beauty. It’s not like you have hair on it.”

“God, David, can we stop talking about hair. I’m gonna have nightmares!”

“Okay, sorry. Tell me one thing you love about me and I let you go. And don’t say my dick. I already know you love it, so that doesn’t count.”

“You took away my answer.” She giggled. “One thing and I can go?” she asked, and he nodded. “I love that lip.” She said, rubbing her thumb against his pouty bottom lip, making him smile. “Can I go now?”

“One more!” he begged.

“David!”

“C’mon, one more! I’ve told you two things. You gotta tell me two things too!”

“Well, usually, I like your smell, but not tonight, so I think I’ll go with your arms.”

“My arms?” he asked, surprised. “What is it my arms?” looking at them, and turning in all the senses he possibly could.

“I don’t know… There are big and strong, and it’s nice to be hold in your arms… Usually. David, I’m tired, I just want to lay down and sleep for the next 5 hours. Is that possible? David? Sweetie?” she asked as he didn’t answer. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” she exclaimed as she heard him snore on her lap.


	9. Airport mettings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last airport meeting before she had moved to London and the first one when they have decided to be together.

The last night was really short. They talked a little, and spent most of time having sex. Angry sex, sweet love, sad sex, and then angry sex again, like a vicious circle. This morning, he had insisted to drop her and Piper at the airport, he didn’t even know why. She had agreed, only if he’d stay inside the car, for fear being caught by a paparazzi. None of them had talked since they had left her hotel room. When he parked the car, she hesitated for a second. Leave him without turning around, or try to smooth things, if only it was possible.

“David…” she whispered, hiding her emotions badly. It’s been ten years, he could read her as an open book.

“You don’t have to do that.” He was almost begging.

“Sweetie, put your headphones on.” She asked Piper, knowing where this conversation could lead.

“You don’t have to run away from me.” He continued

“I’m not running away, David. I just… I need space and so do you. Please, don’t make things more difficult.” She said, removing her seatbelt.

“Gillian,” he begged again, holding her hand, “I don’t need space. I need you.”

“Jesus, David! You don’t need me! You have a wife and a child, for fuck’s sake!” she exclaimed. Since he met her ten years ago, he had never been able to be with her, really be with her, and now he was saying that he needed her. She hated him. Or she loved him. She didn’t really know at that moment. All she knew was that she had to go away from him, from their consummated unhealthy relationship. “We have to stop this shit between us. I can’t live like this for the rest of my life. It has to be over.”

“I don’t know if I can, Gil. I don’t remember when was the last time I wasn’t with you. I don’t even know if I can work without you…”

“You’ll find something out.” She stated. She didn’t want to be so harsh with him, but she thought that maybe it would be easier if she looked like she didn’t care, if she made him hate her, just a little bit. She refrained her tears, they could wait until she’d be on the plane. Her hand extricated from his, and she opened the door. Once outside, she picked her luggage in the trunk, and let Piper get out, while David was still sitting, powerless.

“Gil!” he yelled through the open window.

“Please… don’t call.”

She left, Piper in one hand, her suitcase in the other, without turning around, heading for a very long flight full of tears, anger and remorse.

*****

It was 4 am in Heathrow, and the arrival area was deserted. Only a few people were waiting before the glass doors: a family with four kids who should be asleep since a long time ago, six taxi men holding signs with names on them, a man with a bunch of red roses and a young couple sleeping up. She had hesitated between stay in the car or wait for him inside, but not seeing any paparazzi, she had opted for the second option. The first passengers began to arrive, so he should show up any minute now.

“Excuse me, can I take this?” she asked one of the taxi man for his sign as he had picked up a business man. She took a pen from her purse and started to write.

When he crossed the door, he recognized her blond hair by far. She was standing a couple feet behind everyone, and he giggled when he saw she was holding a sign with the name “Robert Ducunny” written on it.

“Huuuum, God I missed you.” He said, nuzzling her neck as he hugged her. “You smell so damn good, woman!”

“Is that what you missed the most?” she teased, smiling.

“Yeah… Well, now that you mention it…” he said, leaning his head to kiss her, but she tossed hers back.

“Hey, we’re in public, let’s go home, Ducunny!”

“I don’t give a flying fuck where we are, I was thinking about that kiss since I left L.A, so if you won’t kiss me, I’ll find someone else!” he joked, looking around.

She giggled and cupped his smiling face before capturing her lips between hers. It was the kiss of a promise, of true feelings and passion, fearless, full of hope for a long and happy future for two. They were on their own bubble, unconscious about where they were, if they could be seen or recognized. They didn’t care anymore, this was their chance, their first and last chance to be together, really together, and none of them wanted to waste it. It had to work.


	10. Caught by mama Duchovny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian And David being caught making out when David's mom come to visit him as a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor woman. I hope this never happened!
> 
> This chapter is rated Mature

Spooning her, he woke up slowly and smiled to himself. Their relationship had shifted into something more serious and deeper a couple months ago, and he couldn’t be happier than in this moment. He took the time to nuzzle her neck, smelling her scent like a wild animal, and tightened his embrace. She moaned in her sleep, and he thought about the best way to wake her up. Soon, his head disappeared under the sheets, leaving her naked breast in the open air. Blindly, he turned her on her back and spread her legs slowly, caressing the inside of her thighs. Hearing her moans, he could tell she was still asleep, so without losing one more minute, he licked her entrance with the tip of his tongue.

The warmth in her groin and the sensation of his mouth on her, woke her up slowly. She smiled, realizing what he was doing, and without a word, she pushed on his head with her two hands. His tongue flipped and sucked on her clit while two fingers entered her roughly.

“Oh god!” she screamed, arching her back and pulled him closer, if it was even possible.

She couldn’t see anything of his ministrations, and it was even more arousing with the noise of his finger fucking her wet pussy frantically. After a few minutes, he found a path that, hearing of the noise she was making, she seemed to like a lot. Flip, circle, suck, flip, circle suck, and soon, a third finger joined the two others.

“God, yes… Do that again… Oh fuck… David… I’m gonna coooooo-lly shit!” she screamed, covering her breast as much as possible, seeing the door opening and being closed right away.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Tea, I didn’t know… Sorry!” Gillian heard from behind the door.

“David!” she whispered loudly, tapping on his shoulder, still under the covers.

“Was good, babe?” he asked proudly, raising his head.

“I think I saw your mum!” still whispering.

“Oh babe, not the best time to talk about my mum!” he teased, obviously not understanding her statement.

“No, no no… I mean, I saw your mum. She’s here, behind the door!”

“What?” he yelled with a voice so high that it surprised him. “Mom?” he screamed in the direction of the door, hoping for no response.

“Yes?”

“Holly fuck!” he exclaimed, jumping off the bed. “Did she see us?” he asked, putting on the first pants he found on the floor. Gillian nodded shyly. “Get dressed!”

“David?” she stopped him before he opened the door. “I think she called me Tea.”

David sighed and opened the door, finding her mum watering the plant in the hallway. She was used to do that when he wasn’t home, and even sometimes when he was here, because he always forgot. Usually she brought breakfast. It was their way to share a moment just together. He wanted to hug her, at least, but he realized he didn’t wash his hands, neither his face.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were alone, David”

“Mom…”

“Don’t worry sweetie,” she interrupted, “it’s nothing that I’ve ever seen before! And I’m glad to know that I raised a gentleman!” she blinked awkwardly, making an obvious and embarrassing reference to what she’d just witnessed.

“Mom, please…”

“Oh come on! Don’t be so shy, it’s fine. And I’m sure the kids will be happy to see you and their mum coming back together!”

“Yeah, well, about that mom… This is not Tea. This is… This is Gillian.” He said, reaching for Gillian’s hand as she went out of the bedroom, shyly. “You remember her, mom?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, David!” She screamed, and he couldn’t tell if she was happy or angry. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, what?” David asked, looking completely lost.

“You needed twenty years to realize you were in love with her?” Now he couldn’t tell if she was asking or stating. “I told him, you know,” she said, looking at Gillian, who was trying to hide behind David. “I told him the first day I met you sweetie. It was as plain as the nose on your face. But the boys never listen to their old mother!” she slapped David’s shoulder, just because she couldn’t reach his face.

“Mom!” he complained, childishly.

“Jesus Christ,” she sighed, walking towards the living room. “Twenty years… Come on, I’ve brought some muffins, you guys must be starving.” She said, her back turned to them. “And for the love of God, David, put on some T-shirt, you’re gonna get a cold!”


	11. shooting the cover for "The rolling Stone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes shooting the cover for "The rolling Stone" in 1996.

She is already dressed in a sexy black nightie, her hair and makeup done when he arrives. With a quick look, she knows he’s pissed. He had just wrapped a long day running into the forest under the rain. All he wants is to take a shower, and go to sleep for an eternity. But instead, he has to be here, in a freezing garage, where all the material of the show is stored. He can’t barely walk without hitting something.

“Let’s get this done.” He says, taking his clothes off, heading towards the huge bed, and welcoming reluctantly the makeup artist.

“C’mon, Duchovny! It’ll be fun, you, me, in a bed… I remember times when you liked it.” She teases in front of the makeup woman who pretends not to hear.

“It’s been so long, I don’t remember. Are you really gonna dress like this?”

“Yeah, it’s rock’n roll, babe. Why? You don’t like it?”

“I beg you’ll receive another letter from your grandma.” He says, staring at her cleavage and pushing the makeup woman away.

The photographer gives them some instructions, which are basically: “go with the flow”, and they crawl under the white sheet. She cuddles against him, and she feels him relax a little bit at her contact, her hand stroking gently his arm or his hair under the camera.

“You need a shower, sir.” She teases nuzzling his neck, then burst into a laugh.

He chuckles too, smelling his armpit, but his anger is still very present, too much for the photographer actually, who proposes a break after only fifteen minutes.

“Oh, you smoke?” he asks to Gillian seeing her lighting a cigarette on the edge of the bed. “Keep it, then. I’d like to have it on some pictures.”

She nods while Chris walks toward them.

“You know your grandma will send you another letter?” Chris jokes, staring at her cleavage.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” she chuckles. “Hey, why don’t you take off that shirt and come in the bed? I’m in the mood for a threesome!”

David lies back, while Chris agrees, and lies on the other side of Gillian.

“I think the break’s over! You should take that picture before I bring those guys to my trailer!” Gillian exclaims to the photographer.

The picture is taken, Chris has left, and David’s mood gets worse.

“Dude, you may have taken a hundred photos now, don’t you have already your cover?”

“C’mon, sweetie. I think you’re obviously pissed on every picture. I think he wanna see you smile, or at least relaxed. What can I do to make you happy, tell me?”

“Can you take this thing off?” he asks seriously, nodding at her nightie.

She raises to sit on the bed, taking her cigarette between her lips, and removes the straps, freeing her breast unashamedly. He didn’t really mean it, he didn’t even believe she’d do it, but he’d forgotten how crazy she was.

“Hey, what are you doing?” the photographers yells, half amused, half annoyed.

“Not my fault, dude! She did that out of the blue!” David yells back, quite embarrassed.

Gillian comes back under the sheet, sticking her bare-breast against David’s chest, while David’s dog, Blue, probably hearing her name, climbs on the bed and starts to lick David’s face. As a result, everyone is laughing and some pictures are taken. Blue is sent back to a PA, and the photoshoot starts again, as David calms down.

“You’re fucked up!” he chuckles in her ear.

“Yeah, you love it!” she says, throwing her cigarette away, and going back into his arms.

“At least, your sweet husband will eventually have the proof that we were naked in the same bed.”


	12. Drunk in love - Version 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Californication" after-party after IBG conversation in 2011. I heard that GA really was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I received this prompt, I wanted to leak a previous work I posted here when I started to write a couple month ago. It was my second RPF ever, so I decided to read through it, and maybe update it and add some stuff. But as I started to read, I found it so fucking bad! My English was even worse than it is now (I’m french, if you didn’t know), I hope anyone has read that until the end! So finally, I decided to re-write it from scratch. I hope it’s better, but now, I can’t help myself thinking that in two or three months, when I’ll read what I write today, I’d hate it again!
> 
> This chapter is Explicit

As always, he is late. But this time, is late at his own party. Dressed in a black suit, he doesn’t even bother to tight his bow tie around his neck before jumping into his convertible, without opening the door and drives as fast as possible, not paying attention to the speed limit, and almost rushes into a huge SUV in front of him when his phone rings. He can see a text message lighting the screen and waits the next red light to read it. “Sorry, I can’t come over 2night. I call you 2morrow. G”. Now he is late, *and* pissed. He hates that kind of party, where he has to shake hands, kiss cheeks and eat bullshit all the night. All that made him happy was to see her again, and do that with her, like in the good old times. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice that the light has turned green and he is blocking the traffic behind him. Burning his wheels on the asphalt, he rushes into the streets of L.A as far as the club where the party takes place.

There’s a red carpet with a bunch of fans and photographers, hold by strong bodyguards in front of a fancy club, so he decides to pass in front of it, and parks a little farther to call her.

First ring, second ring, third…

“Mark, you can’t just hang up on me!” she yells over the phone.

“Huh… It’s not him. It’s David”. He answers, shyly. “Everything’s okay, G-woman?”

“Oh, David. Yeah, sorry… Just a little fight with Mark, it’s nothing, don’t worry.” She lies, obviously. Actually, she had just hung up with Mark after telling him that she has to stay in L.A one more day because of several work related meetings. She told the truth, but he didn’t believe her. A week ago, in London, he accused her to have organized this event with David just in order to see him again. She told him he was crazy, if she wanted to see David, she could call him, she didn’t need any charity event for that, and actually she had not seen him for more than three years. He had retorted that she might miss him, and wanted to fuck him again, then, things escalated quickly and they didn’t talk to each other until she caught her flight yesterday. Now, she wanted to smooth things with him, but all he heard was “I want to stay one more day, because I want to fuck David until I can’t walk anymore.” She is angry, and sad, and disappointed not to be trusted by her partner, but she can’t tell David, so she lies. “I’m too tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed early. But thanks for inviting me, anyway.”

“Nope. I know you, you’re not tired, you’re pissed. What did he do this time?”

“David please…”

“Listen, there is no way I let you alone tonight. I don’t know why you’re angry, and I don’t wanna know. But I know you need to change your mind and have so fun. I won’t annoy the shit out of you with the official wrap party ‘cause I know you hate that as much as I do. But as soon as it’s over, we’ll go to my place for a little private party. I send you a car, be ready for midnight.”

“David, I don’t…”

“It was not a question. Rest a little bit, wipe your tears, and put a nice dress. I see you later.”

He hangs up before she could answer and drives to the club.

It is dark inside, the music is loud and he can’t hear people talking. Actually, he doesn’t care because he would probably not be interested in what they say. Drinking his fourth glass of whisky, he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see who he has to talk about this damn show one more time.

“Hey dude, how are you doing?” Evan asks, friendly. “Are you already bored?” he asks, seeing David staring at his watch.

“No, no. Sorry, it’s just. I’ve invited an old friend to the party at my place, I just wanna make sure I send her the car on time.”

“Her?” Evan teases, happy to see his friend dating again after having seen him at his very worst when Tea broke up with him. “Do I know *her*?”

“Well…yeah, you may.” David chuckles. “Not personally I guess. It’s Gillian. We met this afternoon, and as she’s in town, I thought it would be great if she could come by.”

“Gillian? THE Gillian? I’ll meet Scully in person?” Evan screams over the music.

“You’ll meet no one if you don’t chill out, dude!” He giggles. “Gonna call her car outside, see you later?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Evan says lost in his thoughts. “Hey, hey, wait a minute! So you and her… you know?”

“No, no, no! I told you, old friend, that’s it.”

The car is right on time, and she walks towards it, perched on her three inch white heels. Her cream dress is flawless, such as her cleavage. She even can see the driver sucking in his breath at her sight while he opens the door for her.

She’s still not sure she’d made the right decision. If Mark knows she went to David’s party, at *his* home, it will be the point of no return for their relationship. David had always been a sensitive subject between them, from the beginning. Even if she had not seen him since she was pregnant with Felix, he can’t ignore the fact that she doesn’t look at him the way she looks at her other male friends. Every time she talks about him, he notices her cheeks blush a little bit, and the tone of her voice changes. He wants to believe her every time she swears they are just friend, but he still has a doubt, and it eats him to the bone. Actually, it eats their relationship, even if David is not the only cause. Mark is never home, always too busy with his job, and she has several projects at the same time. When she’s off, she spends her free time with their kids. Their last date together was more than six months ago, such as their last encounter. They live like roommates, in this big house. There were times when she used to introduce him as his man, or boyfriend, and sometimes “the love of her life”. Now, he became her partner. They raise children together, without even knowing if they still love each other.

“Would you mind opening your portal for me, mister Duchovny?” she asks over the phone, as the car is parked in front of the huge villa.

Leaving his guests around the pool, he runs through the empty living room to grab the remote and push the button before waiting for her at the front door.

“Holly mother of god!” he exclaims, reaching his hand out to help her get out of the car. “You’re… Well, you are… I don’t have the words.”

“And, you are drunk!” she says, as he leans his head to kiss her cheek. “Hum, whiskey, musk and perspiration. My favorite!”

He chuckles and holds her hand to guide her in the living room.

“C’mon, everybody is outside.”

She shakes every hand, even hugs some people she recognizes, and eventually, sits around the table where members of the cast of Californication are talking with Tom, the producer and a bunch of other people she doesn’t know. A few people, including Evan and his wife, are in the pool, drinking and smoking.

After many refusals of champagne, she decides to fail, and allows herself one, maybe two sips in David’s glass. After all, he had already drunk enough, and it won’t kill her. She deserves some fun, and needs to forget all the shit with Mark.

With an incredible agility for his level of alcohol, Evan jumps out of the pool, and sits just next to David, soaking his pants and shirt on his way.

“Guys, we have Mulder and Scully here! Isn’t it amazing?” he says with a hoarse voice, refilling his glass with champagne. “Gillian, I have to tell you something. I was a *biiiiiig* fan”

“Thank you, thank you.” She answers shyly, sitting closer to David for reassurance, and relaxing a bit as he puts his hand on the small of her back.

“I even had a little crush on you actually.” He whispers, leaning above David’s shoulder to talk to her closer. “My wife’s here so… But you know, some day, if you’re here, and you wanna go out…”

“Dude!” David interrupts firmly.

“Okay, okay. Got it. Private ground. Sorry.” He says, sitting back. “Call me.” He mouths, simulating a phone call with his fingers, making Gillian giggle and David shakes his head to him. “Okay guys, let this party begin!” he yells, standing on his feet. “Everyone in the fuckiiing poooool!” and he grabs Pamela by her thighs to lift her, and before she can say anything, she finds herself in the water. Soon, everyone is in the pool, with or without their will, and only David and Gillian remain around the table.

“Don’t do that. I swear to god, I’ll kill you.” She says as he stares at her with a challenging look. “David, I’m serious. Don’t.” Without a word, he closes the space between them dangerously, but she stands on her feet, and takes off her high heels before starting to walk backward, not losing the eye contact. “C’mon, David. I don’t have any other clothes.” She begs, in vain, as he starts walking toward her. She turns around to face the living room, and starts running, but her legs are small and in a few seconds, he reaches her and lifts her in his arms, saying nothing but grinning proudly. “No, no, David, please don’t. I’d do anything you want, please.” She tries, struggling helplessly.

“Hum…” he says, considering her offer as he stands on the edge. “That’s tempting. But… No. Thank you.” And he throws her loudly, and eventually joins her after having removed his pants and shirt.

An hour and a half later, almost everyone is gone. Evan and his wife a talking to Pam and Tom in the living room. Probably thinking that Gillian and David wanted to be alone in the pool. She’d allow herself a few more drinks, but as she is not used to it anymore, she feels just as drunk as he is, even he had drank more than ten times her quantities. She rests lazily against the back wall of the pool in her underwear. The lace of her bra is quite transparent, so she tries hard so still have water until her collarbone, at least. David dabbles in front of her, holding a glass of champagne for them both.

“Thank you for having insisted so that I came, David.” She says, softly.

“You don’t regret, though?”

“No, not at all. I just had a bad moment earlier, and I have to admit that I was afraid to see…” she stops, realizing that she probably going to raise a no-go subject.

“Tea?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” She sighs, obviously embarrassed. “You talked about her at the event, so I guessed things were better between you guys.”

“Nope. And it won’t. It’s over for good now, she moved on, I think she sees someone, so I try to move on too. It’s better like this, I guess. How about you? What happened with the master of the wheel clamping?”

“Nothing in particular. Same usual stuff, I try to talk to him and he blows me away, and when he’ll call me back I’ll probably blow him away too. Anyway…” she sighs, taking the glass from his hand and takes a sip. “This is a bad time, but…”

“This is not so bad, actually.” He interrupts, closing the space between them. “We’re here, together, the water is warm, the moon is full, and your cleavage is… cleavaged.” He teases, as she realizes that her breasts are completely out of the water. Before she could plunge again into the water, he is as close to her as he could be, and she can feel his warm breath on her neck.

“What are you doing, Duchovny?” she teases, leaning on his shoulders.

“I think I’m gonna kiss you,” he whispers in her ear.

“No, you’re not.”

“Oh, yes, I will.” And before she could speak again, his lips are on hers, and his hands around her waist under the water. But realizing that she isn’t kissing him back, he tosses his head back to look into her eyes for a moment, waiting for her next move.

She is struggling with herself, her fuzzy mind trying to process. This is wrong, she knows it. She had fought the urge to do this so many times since she’s with Mark. She should protect their relationship and not cheat on him. Their relationship? What relationship? They haven’t spoken to each other for a week. They haven’t touched each other for months. He had forgotten her birthday, he didn’t dare to come with her to visit her brother and she can’t remember the last time he had looked at her the way David is looking at her right now. Fuck it. Fuck him. If he wants to blow her away, let’s give him a good reason.

She cups his face and leans her head towards him, opening her lips slightly to allow his tongue to enter. He tastes like champagne, cigarettes and a distant memory of lust and frustration. Just like her. She deepens the kiss, sucking on his tongue, biting his lower lip with hunger, then licking on it to smooth it. His legs floats between hers, and soon, she wraps her thighs around his hips, feeling his harness straining against her through the material of their underwear. He rubs against her slowly, trying to find back in his memory the exact place of her bundle of nerves, and eventually, she moans in his mouth, letting him know he has found it. Her hand dives into the water to stroke him up and down through the soft fabric of his boxers, but he pulls out of her reach, already panting.

“Not here.” He says, nodding at his friends in the living room. “Come with me.”

He jumps out of the pool and reaches out his hand to help her to follow him. Wrapping them both in big towels, he tries to adjust his straining erection, before heading towards the living room.

“We’re going upstairs. I’ll make her the big tour, and she needs dry clothes. Make yourself at home, okay?”

“Yeah, as if you’ll even come back!” Evan yells, laughing as they disappears into the stairs.

As soon as he has slammed the door of his bedroom behind them, he unwraps her towel and rushes into her for a deep kiss while his hands cup her buttocks firmly. He walks with her blindly to reach the bed, and eventually, they climb on it without breaking the kiss. He rests above her on his elbows, trying not to crush her, but with the alcohol and her hand back around his cock through his boxers, he feels his strengths failing. He rolls them over and she raises above him, not removing her hand from him as he cups her breasts, pushing them together and eventually removes her bra, revealing two straining nipples in a dark shade of pink. His eyes travel from her breasts to her hand where he feels her lowering his boxers, and soon she wraps her hand around him and strokes him, using her thumb to rub his head. He grunts, and thrusts his hips in the air, making her chuckle.

“You’re in a hurry, Mr Duchovny?” she teases.

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy. Just stop teasing me.”

“What do you want?”

“Come here.” He whispers, rolling them over again and keeling between her legs. With an agile and quick gesture, he removes her panties and throws them away, before coming back between her thighs, his cock brushing her entrance.

“God, you’re so wet. I can feel it.”

“Yeah.” She sighs, wrapping her hands around him again and pulling him towards her. He follows her move, refraining the urge to push hard inside her, his hands resting gently on her thighs. It’s been a long time for her, and she needs a moment to accommodate her body to his size. He feels her tightness and starts to thrust slowly, pushing deeper each time until he is fully inside her. “God, you feel so good.” She gasps, wrapping her thighs around him and pushing on his ass to pull him closer, if it’s possible. He pulls out almost completely before pushing inside her slowly, as his thumb pushes on her clit, then pinches it with his forefinger. He pulls out again, and thrusts harder this time, making her back arch. His thumb circles her clit frantically and firmly while his thrusts are agonizingly slow. On his way in, he feels her walls tightened around him, so he pulls back slowly, and thrust as hard and fast as he can. She cries out, and let escape a throaty unLady grunt from her mouth as she comes around him, her whole body shaking.

“That was quick.” He teases, still hard inside her as she has caught her breath.

“Yeah… I didn’t… Yeah…” She sighs, giving up on the idea of telling him that she didn’t have sex since six months.

He bends over her for a kiss, giving her time to put herself together, before thrusting again, increasing the tempo each time. His hands are firm on her hips and stand her still, as he pounds against her, his thighs slamming on hers.

“Wanna come again, babe?” he gasps between his thrusts. “Touch yourself.” He orders, nodding at her straining clit. With her forefinger, she starts to rub her clit, following his fast rhythm. “God, you’re gorgeous. Pinch your nipple for me, babe.” She’d forgotten how it could be a turned-on to be with someone so vocal, someone who is not shy to express his will and desires. She had forgotten how good sex is with him. She does as he said, pinching her nipple with her free hand, softly first, then harder as she feels her back arch again. The sensation goes right to her center, her toes curl behind his ass, and her orgasm builds in her groin. “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy. I can feel you come around me.”

“Yeah… Oh, fuck!” she screams, coming again, even stronger than before.

He can’t hold back any longer as she literally milks him, he empties himself inside her, and almost fall onto her with a last strong spasm.

“God, how could I forget how fucking good it is with you?” he gasps, collapsing on her for a few minutes. “You should leave him.” He whispers, rolling on his side.

“David, don’t.”

“What? He doesn’t deserve you!” He says, kissing her shoulder.

“Stop that, David.” She says, rolling under the comforter. “I’m serious. Don’t go there.”

“Give me a chance, Gillian. A real one. Leave him and give me a chance. I won’t fuck it up, I promise.”

“David, you’re drunk…”

“I’m not drunk. I’m just asking you to give us a shot. He’s an asshole and you know it, I know I can make you happy, I *want* to make you happy. When was the last time he made you laugh? Or just smile? Or come?”

“You won. I’m gone.” She says, getting off the sheets and starts to raise on her feet.

“Okay, sorry. Come back to bed, babe, I shut my mouth, I promise.” He says, childishly, a hand around her waist to bring her back in the bed. She withdraws in a long sigh. She is too tired anyway, her dress in soaked somewhere in the garden, and there’s no way she faces David’s friends in the living room again. Five minutes later, as he had said nothing, she is about to drift off, her back cuddled against his chest, wrapped softly in his warmth.

“You’ll think about it?” he whisperers in her ear. “Yeah, I know you will.”

“Shut up.” She smiles.


	13. Green carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian and David have a family dinner but haven't seen each other for quite some time and all they really want is to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated : Teen / Mature

It was supposed to be just us. She would have arrived at lunch time, and instead of eating, we would have crawled into my bed, naked, sweating and panting. But it was without taking into account my mother’s ability to invite herself over. Then, she called Danny, my beloved brother, who fortunately was in town. And finally, she decided that she wanted to see the kids, so Tea brought them to my apartment, but, thanks God, she couldn’t stay.

So here we are, midday at noon, my mum and Miller are cooking something that smells delicious, Danny annoys West with old stories of our childhood, while I keep staring at my watch. She’d be there at any moment now. I sent her a text earlier to let her know I wasn’t alone, and I was actually involved in an improvised family meal, so I really hope she got it.

“I can’t wait to see Gillian again, Dave!” my mom yells from the kitchen. Yeah, mom, I can’t wait either… “When is she coming? We’re almost done here.”

And before I can answer, someone knocks at my door. God, even the way she knocks is sexy. I could find her dressed in a garbage bag, her hair dyed blue, with face pack on her, I would still find her sexy. As you probably have noticed, I haven’t seen her for a while. Two months and ten days, to be precise. I jump of my chair and run towards the door. I know I must look stupid, but I don’t care. I miss her, and my heart beats in my chest like I’m twelve and heading to my first date.

“Hello, sir.” She says with a sexy voice, her arm lazily leaning on the door frame. Her hair is not blue, she wears a skin-tight beige shirt, and I know she had emphasized her cleavage before knocking. Obviously, she didn’t get my text message. She is so gorgeous, her blond curl flowing slightly on her shoulders, her shirt lifted a little bit because of her position, revealing just enough skin of her belly to turn me on. I can’t help it. Before saying anything, I grab her hips and pin her against my neighbor’s door, on the opposite side of the hallway, and I kiss her. I have two months and ten days of not kissing her to catch up, so it’s pretty deep. She tastes like sugar and her very own and unique self. Her hands are in my hair and she bites on my lower lip the way she knows it drives me crazy. Now, I’m hard, and I hear my door snap shut behind us. “Tell me you have your keys?”

“No, I don’t, but that doesn’t matter. You didn’t get my text?” I say, allowing her to stand on her feet, reluctantly.

“No, my battery’s dead, why?”

“I’m kind in a middle of a family meal, actually. Sorry, it wasn’t planned, but my mom and Danny are here with the kids.”

I thought she would be pissed, but instead, she giggles, does my hair, smiles, and rings the doorbell.

“Put that away.” She whispers, brushing her palm against my erection.

“Don’t touch it, though!” How am I supposed not to embarrass myself if she palms me before I join my family? “Hey mom, sorry, I think there was an air stream, or something.”

****

We find ourselves around the table, making small talk. I had the brilliant idea to sit next to Gillian, who has an amazing capacity to stoke my calve through my jeans with her bare sweet little foot, showing no reaction on her face.

My mum *loves* Gillian. She can’t stop asking her thousand questions, her kids, her jobs, the X-Files, how is it to work with me again, how is it to be in a long-distance relationship (it’s hard. Just like me, mom!), how is it to fuck me again. Okay, she didn’t ask the last one, but I’d really like to find that out, here and now. And while she’s is talking, she’s not eating, and I’d really like her to eat, because the quicker she’d finish her meal, the quicker they’d leave.

“Mom, you should eat before it gets cold.”

“It’s salad, David, it’s cold already!”

Yeah, of course it is. Because we have to eat a damn starter first! This family is so conventional. If it was up to me, I would have micro-waved some Chinese noodles, and everyone would be home already!

“I clear the table.” Gillian says, putting her shoe back, and I follow her to the kitchen like a thirsty puppy dog, because that’s what I am now. “I love your mum.” She says, her hands in the sink, while I stick my body against her back.

“And I love *you*” I say, biting gently at her neck, and I can’t resist the urge to cup her breasts from behind.

“David…” she sighs. I love when she sighs my name. It’s music to my ear, so I don’t move, because I want her to do it again, instead, I hum and push my hard-on against her ass. “Dave…” Goal! “Bring the dishes to the table.”

I obey reluctantly, because I want this to be over as soon as possible, but she stops me before I open the kitchen door.

“Hey, I love you too, sweetie.”

****

“Gillian, can you tell him that this green carpet is horrible?” My mum, nicely asks in front of me.

“I told him that a thousand times! There’s nothing to do, I guess.”

“You’ll like it better later, when I’ll fuck you hard on it.” I whisper in her ear, passing the mash-potatoes to my brother next to her. I wanted to turn her on, and I think it worked because her cheeks are pink and she bites her lower lip, but now, I have to keep my cool exterior with this image of her kneeled on my carpet with me fucking her hard from behind, printed on my mind.

“I saw you helped him to redecorate a bit.”

“Yeah, I try to put my woman’s touch here.” She says, her hand touching my thigh under the table. I note to myself to kill her later, and push her hand away gently, but she interlaces our fingers and kisses the back of my hand. She can be so cute, sometimes. But I know that as soon as everybody will be gone, her cuteness will turn into wildness. I think I need to return the gesture, so I smile and lean my head to kiss her cheek, but she turns her head, and my lips land on hers for a quick peck. You know, if this meal had taken place two days later, or even tomorrow, I would have enjoyed it actually. It’s nice to be with her, behaving like a regular couple with my family, having my kids around, even if they are busy on their phones, and my mum and my brother, who I don’t see a lot. But today is our first day together, and I really want to be alone with her. I need it actually, and I know she does too, because she doesn’t leave my hand. She talks, drinks and eats with her left hand only, and I do the same with my right one. I think Danny has noticed, because he smiles at me and taps on my shoulder.

“Hey, what if I bring mom and the kids to eat an Ice cream downtown?” Bless him. West and Miller turn into small kids with the word “ice-cream” merely mentioned, begging me to agree. Bless them. “It would be great if you two could come, but I know you can’t really go out like regular people, and Gillian, you must be jet lagged?”

“Yeah, kinda.” She says, using her left hand to hide a faint yawn.

“Yeah, we’d love to come with you, but it could turn into a mess quickly, you know.” I say, standing on my feet, maybe a bit too quickly, because I see that everyone is still sitting.

“Okay, let’s go, though”, Danny giggles, and joins me eventually. “Gillian, it was nice to see you.” He says, hugging her, too tight for my taste. “Take care of him.” He says, turning towards me and hugs me, too tight for my taste too. “You owe me one, bro.” he whispers in my ear.

I walk everyone to the door, Gillian leaves my hand only for hugging goodbye my family.

“You need to come to my house for dinner before you leave, okay?” my mum asks to Gillian, who nods politely.

“Yeah, mom, let’s do this on Sunday, if it’s okay for you?”

“Sure!”

“See you on Sunday, though. Have fun, and don’t eat too much ice-cream, kiddos!” I say, pushing on Danny’s back to make him exit faster. “See you, guys, I love you!”

“Bye!” Gillian screams.

Eventually, I slam the door behind them, and turn to face her. I can see the mess in my living room above her shoulder, and I know my kitchen is worse, but I don’t care, because she’s here, really here. I can see her, I can smell here, I can touch her. I *want* to touch her.

“You…” I say, walking slowly towards her. “Carpet. Naked. Now!”


	14. Maybe just once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet prompt: Their first meeting after the ending of TV series/before IWTB shooting

Driving in the deserted streets of Los Angeles, she is no longer sure it was a good idea. Her life in London seems perfect. She has a man in her life, two beautiful kids, she doesn’t need money and she can work whenever she wants. It would be perfect for anyone. Anyone, but her. She always feels like there’s something missing in her life. Someone actually. Him. She doesn’t want to face it, but now that she will see him again in a minute, all the souvenirs, bad and good, are surfacing in her memory. They grew up together, but they matured without one another. Maybe he is different now. Maybe she won’t be desperately attracted to him, like she used to be. Maybe they could be friend again, like they used to be twenty years ago, when they first met, without any innuendos.

“It’s me,” she says, after ringing the intercom of his portal.

It opens, and she knows it’s too late to move back. There are a lot of flowers of every color along the path, and two bicycles left on the grass, which reminds her that he is not living alone here. He didn’t specify when he invited her, if his family was here or not.

As she parks her car, a very familiar silhouette goes out from the front door. He is tougher than he used to be, his hair is different, longer actually, and he still likes to wear shorts, T-shirt and sneakers.

“Hello G-Woman.” He says, leaning his body towards her in a bear hug.

He is still a touchy person, and she wishes that this had changed. His perfume is not the same, but she can smell his very own scent in the hollow of his neck. Now that she sees him closer, there’re wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, and his beard starts to turn grey, but he is still very charming, maybe even more than he used to be back in the days.

“Hello yourself, how are you?”

“Good, good. Come on in, Tea cooked some muffins.” He says, guiding her inside the house with his hand on the small of her back. Old habits die hard.

“Oh, I didn’t know she was there.” She says, trying to keep her cool exterior. She doesn’t hate Tea, she never did actually, but every time they had to stay in the same room, the atmosphere was awkward and the tension palpable. Tea over complimented Gillian, too much to be honest, and was very territorial with David, touching and kissing him a lot more than necessary.

“No, no. She wanted to stay, but she has an important meeting this morning, so it’s just me. The kids are at school.”

“Oh, ok.” She says, pretending to be disappointed.

“Wanna do the big tour, of breakfast first?”

“Let’s eat first.”

“Food first. I should have remembered that.” He says, pointing at a chair for her to sit in. “Coffee with fat milk and one sugar?”

“Yes!” she nods, amazed that he can actually remember that.

“Tea wanted to cook blueberry muffins, but I told her you were more into chocolate, was I right?” he asks, bringing the plate in front of her, with his free hand lazily brushing her shoulders.

“Yes, again! Are you trying to impress me?” she smiles.

“No, but I know I have a lot of work to make up for my old mistakes, so let’start with a good breakfast. So, are you ready to play Scully again?”

No, she’s not. Absolutely not. Not because of the role, or the show or whatever, but because of him. Because she feels it again, the chemistry, the uncontrollable attraction, the frisson. Five years without seeing each other, and it’s like no time had passed. But they are not the same anymore, she belongs to someone else, and so does he. She doesn’t know how she would spend months stuck in Vancouver without being entirely consumed by him again. How she would control herself not to rush into his trailer after a long day of shooting like she used to do back then. How she would not let him touch her the way he knows she likes it. She won’t. She can’t. Or maybe, just once?


	15. Double D(ate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GA and DD go in a double date but not with each other, they are jealous especially DD but finally they are alone and make out and you know what else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated mature.

When he told her he was coming to London to see his sister, she immediately invited him to come over for dinner. He was happy, but then, she added that she was seeing someone, and he would be there. There was no way he’d be the third wheel, so he had no choice but lying and tell her he was seeing someone too, and asked if she could come. Laurie introduced him a friend of her, and now that he was waiting for her at his sister’s house, waiting for Sarah, he didn’t even remember if she was blond or brunette. Actually, he didn’t really care. This will of making the other one jealous was a game they have practiced for years, and he couldn’t lose it one more time.

9 pm sharp, he rang at Gillian’s door, a tall brunette at his arm, dressed in black jeans and white shirt, his sunglasses tucked in his collar, even if night had already fallen.

“Hey, you!” He said as she opened the door and hugged her, long enough to put a soft kiss on her neck, and goosebumps all over her body. “It’s been a while since San Diego.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you.”

“This is Sandra…”

“It’s Sarah, actually.” Sarah said, embarrassed. “Thanks for the invitation, Gillian.”

“Come on in, come on in!” Gillian said, with an unusual high pitch voice, and then leant into David to whisper in his ear: “Usually, you forget their name after you have fucked them.”

“Who told you I didn’t?” He smirked.

“Mike’s in the kitchen, he is a chef, so he cooked for us tonight. Come with me, I’ll introduce you around.”

David and Sarah followed Gillian to the kitchen, and found a tall guy cutting various vegetables with a white apron. He seemed to come right off the _Men’s health_ magazine, his shirt was too small for his biceps and his jeans were so tight, one could see the muscle of his butt moving when he walked.

“Mike, this is David and Sarah, David and Sarah, this is Mike.”

“Hi Mike, nice to meet you,” David said, shaking his hand. “This looks delicious!”

“Oh, thank you. It’s a cheese-topped dish of vegetables flavored with season herbs and sour cream. Light sour cream, actually. We gotta stay healthy, right?” He smiled at David, who nodded, and turned towards Gillian.

“I think he’s gay.” He whispered in her ear, and got rewarded by a nudge in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves around the table, Gillian and David in front of each other, and aside their respective dates.

“So where did you guys meet?” David asked.

“At the gym,” Mike said, proudly. “She was having a hard time to understand how the bicycle machine worked, so I helped her.” He added, and put his hand over hers, on the table.

“Yeah, nothing better than a sweaty atmosphere to make her feel horny.” David laughed, making a private reference to their last encounter, when he came back from a run, and she jumped his bones before he had the time to take a shower. Apparently, this private joke didn’t make Gillian laugh, instead, she kicked his shinbone under the table.

“How about you?” Mike asked quickly, feeling that something weird was going on between Gillian and David? “How did you guys meet?”

“Oh, San… She’s a good friend of my sister.” David said, avoiding to tell her name, because he had forgotten if it was Sandra or Sarah, once again.

“Yeah, we met last week, but we get along well. We’ll see where it goes.”

“Yeah, you never know when you’ll meet the right person.” Mike said, grinning at Gillian, who looked more and more embarrassed.

“Absolutely, dude. And you two are made for each other, it’s crystal clear!” David said with so little irony is his voice, that probably just Gillian could perceive it, and kicked his leg, again.”

“Thanks, bro.” Mike said, raising his glass to clink with David. “I hope it’s going to work between you two.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” David answered, avoiding to look at Sarah.

“Mike, that was absolutely delicious!” Sarah stated, after a few minutes of uncomfortable small talk.

“Yes, absolutely.” Gillian agreed. “You help me to clean the dishes, honey?”

“Yes!” David and Mike said in unison, standing on their feet, as Gillian threw a murderous look at David. “Don’t bother, dude, you cooked, I can do this.” David said, collecting the empty plates on the table.

He followed Gillian to the kitchen, one hand full of plates, the other one resting on her lower back, his little finger pressing against the top of her butt crack, over the thin fabric of her dress.

“What’s wrong with you?” She yelled, as soon as he had kicked the door behind them. “I invite you innocently, and you behave like a territorial asshole!”

“Innocently? Oh, come on, Gillian. There’s nothing innocent between us. Never. You invited me to make me jealous. Guess what? It doesn’t work!”

“No? Really? Why are you ridiculing him, if you’re not jealous, though?”

“How could I be jealous of *this* guy? With all the men on Earth, you had to choose Eight Pack version 2!” He exclaimed, slamming the plates on the counter so strong that they almost broke.

“At least, I know his name! I can’t believe you came at my house with the first slut you set eyes on!”

“Oh my god!” He smiled and walked slowly towards her.

“What?” she asked, raising a hand defensively.

“You’re jealous!”

“Fuck you!” She said, turning her back to him and plunging her hands in the sink. “You’re the jealous one. Not me.”

“Of course I’m jealous.” He said, gripping her hips and pressing his half hard erection against her butt. She tried to push him away, in vain, and he tightened his grip on her stomach.

“David, back off.”

“I’m jealous because he has all of this,” he said, his hands travelling from her belly, to her breasts to cup them, ignoring what she’d just said. “And I’m sure he doesn’t know how to use it,”

“David, stop.” She sighed, but couldn’t sound less convincing.

“I bet, he’s sweet and tender,” he said, caressing her nipples softly with his thumb through her dress, “because he doesn’t know you like it hard,” a soft moan escaped her mouth when he bit the flesh of her shoulder, and pinched her nipples hardly. “I bet he doesn’t know where your right spot is,” he said, leaving one of her breast to travel south, lifted her dress, and pressed his thumb on her clit through the material of her panties, feeling them already soaked.

“God, David,” she sighed, pressing her pelvis against his straightened cock, leaning on the edge of the sink.

“I bet you’re never so wet for him,” he whispered, pushing harder on her clit, as his other hand found the skin of her breast underneath her bra. The sensation was so overwhelming, that she didn’t realize that she was stroking him with her ass, moving on his thumb. “I bet he never made you come as strong as I did,” two fingers entered her with strength, and she cried out, as her pelvis pushed harder against him.

“Everything’s fine in there?” They heard Mike ask from the living room, interrupting them as she was already on the edge.

“Yeah, we’re coming!” David screamed, and smiled to himself for the double meaning. “Come on, this cake looks delicious!” He said, stopping his motions all at once. She grunted her frustration at the loss of his hands, and tried to catch her breath, as David took a dish with a shiny dark chocolate cake.

“Can you wash your hands, at least?” She gasped, putting her dress back in place.

“Sure,” he grinned, and started to lick and suck the two fingers which were inside her a minute ago, not breaking eye contact. “Let’s go!”

She sat, all blushed, sweaty, and scared Mike could smell her arousal from his place, as David stood still and started to cut the cake, hoping for Mike to see the bump on his pants.

“So, Gillian, I heard you have kids?” Sarah asked, feeling the atmosphere heavy and wanting to find an easy subject.

“Yeah, two of them are sleeping upstairs actually.”

“Oh, the boys are here? Why you didn’t tell me, I would have come to say hello!” David exclaimed.

“I just put them to bed before Mike arrived, and you know how they are when you’re around. They wouldn’t have been able to sleep before midnight, and they have school tomorrow.”

“Hum,” David pouted childishly. “Okay, though. Have you met them, Mike?” He asked, knowing exactly that their relationship was new, and she couldn’t have introduced him to her boys, yet.

“No, not yet. I missed them earlier, actually.” Mike smiled shyly.

“Oh, too bad. They’re terrific! Can I come back tomorrow, I’d love to see them?” David asked, both because he really wanted to, and because he knew it would piss Mike off.

“Yeah, sure. They’ll be happy to see you. Piper will be here too.”

“Who’s Piper?” Mike asked, confused, as David smiled to himself for the fact he didn’t even know how many kids she had.

“She’s…”

“You didn’t tell him about Piper?” David interrupted. “She’s Gillian’s daughter. She was almost born in my trailer, when we were filming back then,” David explained, chewing his cake. “Which is fun, because after that, everybody thought she was actually mine!” He laughed, but stopped when he saw Gillian’s murder look again. “But she’s not. Right? She’s not?” He asked, playfully.

“No, David. She’s not. Would you stop, you’re being rude.” Gillian said coldly.

“Okay, sorry.” He said, looking like a child who had just been bawled. “This cake is delicious, dude!”

“Thank you. So, you two…” Mike said, pointing to Gillian and David. “I mean, the rumor was true?”

“What? Us?” David asked, with a high pitch voice. “Yeah, of course! We’re doing it for twenty years, and the last time was earlier, in the kitchen!” He chuckled. “Come on, dude! Don’t believe the crap you read in the press. We’re just friends. Good friends. Very. Good. Friends.”

Mike and Sarah laughed nervously, while Gillian kept slaughtering David’s legs under the table. Suddenly, they heard a little voice calling “mummy” from upstairs.

“Let me take care of this.” David said, standing on his feet.

“Okay, but no joke, no tickle and no ghost story. He has to sleep.”

“Promise!” he said, running towards the stairs, childishly.

Twenty minutes later, he was back in the empty and silent living room, while Gillian was cleaning the table.

“Where did everyone go?”

“Mike just left, because he has to get up early, and you’re date left because she said you wouldn’t miss her, and you’d probably can’t remember her name anyway.”

“She really said that?”

“Can you remember her name?”

“Sandy?” He tried.

“Jesus, you’re such a bastard!” She smiled.

“So that’s just the two of us, babe.” He said, walking slowly towards her.

“How’d it go, upstairs?”

“Fine.” He said, grabbing her waist. “It was just Felix, he had a nightmare, so I tucked him up, and read him a bedtime story. I wanted to say hello to Oscar, but I can wait tomorrow morning.” Now he was so close to her that he could smell her perfume and feel the heat of her body. Her hands were resting shyly on his arms, to keep him at a good distance, but close enough to feel his warm breath.

“You won’t be here in the morning.”

“I won’t?” he teased, leaning his head to kiss her lips softly. “You sure?” He grabbed her ass firmly to pull her closer, and kissed her again, deeper as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter.

“Oh, fuck! Okay,” she withdrew and sat on the table, his thighs between her legs. “But you make the breakfast.”


	16. I'm pregnant !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write about David's reaction on JK's show. I bet he almost had a heartattack for a second when his bae shouted "I'm pregnant"

This week is one of the most exhausting week he has had for a long time. Photoshoots, tv-shows, and interviews have strength to crush his 55 years old. He would give everything for an eight hour sleep, but she had insisted for him to watch the show with her. “I said something I need you to know,” she had told him earlier, and despite his pleas, jokes, kisses and caresses, she still refuses to spit it out.

So here they are, almost 1 am, in his Malibu villa, snuggling on the sofa, an empty box of pizza and two free alcohol beers on the coffee table. It’s not cold, but bad habit dies hard, so she’s lying under a blanket, her head resting on David’s lap, a playful smile on her face.

“Are you sleeping?” She asks, when she feels his hand stop drawing circles on her shoulder.

“No, no.” He lies, opening his eyes. “I hope it’s worth my lack of sleep, Gillian, or you’re gonna pay the price!”

“Shut up, old man. Look, it’s me!” she shouts out, seeing her face appearing on the screen.

She repositions herself to have a better view of the screen, and cuddles up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, as he puts a soft kiss on her hair.

“Are you trying to tell me that you jumped this guy’s bones on national television?” He asks, watching her putting her hands on Tyler’s knee.

“Oh, C’mon! You know I only jump *your* bones.” She says, wrapping her arms around his waist. “On television, at least.” She adds, her playful smile still on her face, as he pinches her arm softly.

“Ha. Ha. Very. Funny. I’d kick his ass, if he wasn’t so tall! Hey, wait a minute, did you just show a dick pic?”

“Shut up! I can’t watch the show!” She exclaims, slapping his arm gently.

“Okay, okay! I’m gonna grab another beer, let me know when the jokes about your accent, your wig and your wardrobe are over.” He sighs, standing on his feet and heading towards the kitchen. “Want one?”

She shakes her head no, and blesses him for leaving when she hears herself talk about men scalping and pubic hair. Usually, she never watches her own shows, because she doesn’t like to face her silliness. She should behave herself for the next one, she thinks. Well, maybe Larry King won’t bring up this side of her personality, actually.

“Oh, man, I’m tired to hear that shit!” He sighs, hearing the X-Files theme as he comes back on the couch, repositioning her into his embrace.

“Ssssh, it’s soon!” She says, tossing herself back to look at his face in anticipation, before hearing herself shouts “I’m pregnant”, smiling from ear to ear.

“What the hell! Are you serious?” He screams, his hand unconsciously rubbing her belly and his mouth opening in a wide smile “That’s amazing babe! Oh god, I can’t believe it!”

“Wow, wow, hold on, Duchovny! It was a joke.” She says, pushing his head back as he was leaning to kiss her.

“What? It’s not true? You’re not pregnant?”

“No, sweetie. Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect you’d reacted this way, babe!” She apologizes, the tone of her voice sounding a bit worried. Actually, she didn’t expect him to take it this seriously, and now she’s worried that he’s really upset.

“You made me stay awake to make me think you’re pregnant, and you’re not?” He almost yells, removing his hand from her stomach. “You know you’re gonna pay for that!”

“Look, I’m sorry, I thought it would be funny! I didn’t think you’d believe it.” She says, relieved to see him smile again. “You know what? Let’s go to bed, and train ourselves to make babies.” She teases, rubbing her hand through his shirt.

“You’re not getting off that easy, woman! Let’s go to bed, but let me tell you that there’s no way we could conceive a baby with what I plan to do to you right now.”


	17. The smell of alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back from a party, and David had drunk too much, and is a (cute) pain-in-the-ass.

Finally reaching the building of his apartment, he leans against the wall of the elevator for support and scans her body from behind as she pushes the button of his floor.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” He hardly manages to say, his eyes locked on her butt.

She turns towards him and smiles, catching his gaze. “Yeah, you did. Twice. Five minutes ago. But thank you, anyway.”

He holds his hand to grab her waist, but as soon as his back is no longer against the wall, the elevator starts and he falls back against it, pulling on her shirt for support.

“Wow, are you okay?” she asks, worried, as his fist is full of the fabric of her white T-shirt.

He hums, smiling like a child, and pulls on her shirt to bring her closer. His hand leaves the fabric to grab her butt firmly and he leans his head down for a kiss, but she tosses hers back.

“I’d kiss you if you didn’t smell like you just took a bath of whiskey.” She says, her hands on his chest to stay away from his scent. “And you know I don’t drink alcohol, and I feel like I could be drunk just by inhaling your breath!”

The elevator doors open, and she pushes him out, making sure he follows the right direction to his apartment.

“I like it when you have your hands on me like that.” He says, making no effort to walk, even leaning back heavily against her hands as she tries to make him step forward.

“Where are your keys?” She asks, as they finally reached the front door of his apartment.

“Somewhere. Search me.” He answers, smiling and lifting his arms like he was arrested by the hottest cop he’d ever seen.

She slides her hand in his jean’s pocket, shaking her head, and finds the keys straight off.

“Oh, you kill the fun, babe.” He says, entering his apartment reluctantly.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going like that?” She stops him on his way to the bedroom. “Go take a shower, there’s no way I sleep with you if you smell like that!”

“Only if you come with me.”

“David…” she sighs, desperate.

“I could fall!”

“Jesus!” She sighs again, following him in the bathroom. “Strip down.”

“Oh, I love when you talk dirty, babe,” he obeys happily, throwing his clothes everywhere on his way and finally reaches the bathroom completely naked. “You come inside the bathtub with me?”

“Sit down. And shut up.” She orders, kneeling before the bathtub and turning the water on.

When he is completely wet, she stops the water and lets the shower gel flow in her palm. He smiles at her like a child waiting for his Christmas gift, as she starts to rub his chest. In any other occasion, he would be hard as rock to feel and see her doing that to him, but the alcohol is still running in his blood, and it keeps him powerless. Soon, the foam covers his whole upper body, and she pushes on his shoulder to unstick him from the bathtub and wash his back.

“You smell better already.”

“So you can kiss me now?” He asks playfully.

“You gotta brush your teeth before.” She smiles, letting him sitting back against the bathtub, and turning the water on again.

“I wasn’t talking about kissing my mouth.” He jokes, but regrets immediately when she splashes his face with cold water. “Hey! You forgot to wash the rest of my body!” He complains, pointing desperately at his soft member.

“Get up, and dry yourself. If you need me, I’ll be in your bed. Probably naked. So when you come, let me know if washing the rest would have been worth it.” She teases, leaving the bathroom with a grin. “And don’t forget to brush your teeth!”


	18. Black bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gillian spending time with their families together trying to steal away some alone time.

“What the hell is going on up there?” Piper asks, hearing the screams of her little brothers coming from the window above them.

“I think your mom is trying to make them nap.” David answers, throwing the ball straight in the hoop, despite Miller’s effort to block him.

He had rented this little cottage for the seven of them, and this first day of holidays wasn’t exactly what he had expected. Oscar and Felix were overexcited, and kept fighting against each other, West is in a bad mood because she misses her boyfriend, and he barely exchanged a word with Gillian since they arrived. At least, Piper and Miller seems to enjoy their time.

“Oscar, I swear to God, if you don’t stop, you’ll spend the rest of the day in this room!” They hear Gillian yell.

“I’d better go make sure she doesn’t kill one of them!” David says, throwing the ball to Piper before leaving the ground.

He heads toward the steps, taking his guitar on his way, and runs, hearing a boy crying loudly, and another one screaming.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” he asks, looking at Gillian who is obviously already exhausted. Felix is lying in his bed, crying, as Gillian holds Oscar away from him by his little arm. “We can hear you from the moon!”

“David, are you gonna sing?” Felix asks between sobs.

“Only if you guys calm down, and go to bed without screaming anymore.” David answers calmly.

The little boys obey immediately, Felix pulls the sheet under his chin, and Oscar crawls into his own bed.

“Mum, it’s a private concert!” Oscar says towards Gillian, who was leaning against the wall with a relief sigh.

She shakes her head, and walks toward David, who is sitting on a chair, and positioning his guitar on his lap. Her palm caresses his cheek, and she whispers a soft “thank you,” before brushing his lips with hers, and leaving the bedroom. She wants to join her daughter and David’s kids downstairs, but looking through the window, she notices that they seem to get along, and West even laughs. She’d better not disturb them, and furthermore, David strikes up the first notes of “Black bird” from the Beatles.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”

She finally chooses to lean on the door frame, arms crossed, a kindly smile on her face. He is not the best singer, even not the best guitar player, but he puts all his heart in it, and it seems to work on her kids, just like the way it does on her. They are calm, focused, and sleepy. David had his back turned towards the door, but he feels her presence, as he turns his head to catch her gaze during the chorus. She smiles at him, with love, admiration and gratitude. He finishes the song, while Oscar and Felix are slowly falling asleep.

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”

“I think they are sleeping.” He whispers, putting the guitar in the corner of the room.

He walks towards her on his toes, and kisses her softly before closing the door behind them, making sure to let it half open. She takes his hand and makes him look through the window, where he sees the three teenagers sat in the grass, plunged into a deep conversation.

“Come with me, you rock-star” she teases, pulling on his hand to lead him in their bedroom.

“Oh, one wants its own private concert, G-woman?” He teases, kissing her again as she wraps her hands around his shoulders, running her hands in his hair.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly” He whispers in her ear, kicking the door behind him.


	19. P.D.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David taking Gillian with him on a party at Evan. 2016

“Oh, the Duchovnys!” Evan greets David and Gillian as he opens the door of his house. “Come on in!”

“Hi, dude. Sorry we didn’t invite you to the wedding, by the way.” David jokes, hugging him.

The living room is crowded, full of dressed up people, talking, laughing and clinking their glasses. Going to parties as a couple is not new for them, but they always try to remain cautious, especially when they are surrounded by people they don’t know. There’s an implicit rule between them, which says no public display of affection and no jokes about being married. He had just broken it.

“Gillian, you’re gorgeous,” Evan says, kissing her cheek. “I’m happy to see you, I saw your tweet earlier, and I thought you left already.”

“No, no, I leave on Sunday. We just wanted to have two days off together.” She says, as David wraps his arm possessively around her waist.

“Wait a minute, let me get you a drink.”

“Just water for me, please,” she says, as Evan nods and disappears in the crowd. “What happened with ‘no PDA’?” she asks, turning to face David, as his hands are still on her waist.

“Babe, we almost had sex on late show this week! Who would care if I put my hands on you, now?”

“I wouldn’t!” Evan says, back with their drinks.

The party is going full swing, and the alcohol is slowly running into David’s veins, as he talks with Evan. Gillian is enjoying herself with a bunch of women, and they throw a glance at each other from time to time, just to let the other one knows that everything is fine.

“The last time I saw you guys together, it was awkward and embarrassing. For the rest of us, I mean. You couldn’t keep your hands off of each other!” Evan says, nodding at Gillian.

“Oh, the Californication wrap party in 2011, right? Yeah, it was kind of the beginning of everything for us. We’re in a really good place now.” David states, finishing his third cup of champagne.

“Yeah, you look happy, and let me tell you that this is weird! I’m not used to see you smile!”

“Fuck you!” David jokes, grabbing another glass on the bar. “Who’s this guy?” He asks, noticing that the group of girls who were talking with Gillian earlier had left, and she is alone with a tall, handsome middle aged man.

“Look at him, all jealous and territorial. That’s so sweet Duchovny!”

“First: fuck you. Again. And then, who the fuck is this guy?”

She didn’t look at him since the man had come around, and now he sees her giggle. He knows it’s silly, and probably that the alcohol doesn’t help, but he’s getting pissed off not being the only one male on Earth who makes her giggle. He wants to own her giggle, catch it, put it in a little box and keep it just for him. Unguardedly, he leaves Evan, and heads towards her as the smile on his face vanishes.

“Hi, I’m David.” He says coldly, shaking the man’s hand, as his other hand locks on the small of her back. “Honey, can you come with me a minute? Sorry, dude.” He apologizes without even looking at the man.

She follows his towards the bar, from where Evan was observing them.

“What do you want?” She asks.

“Oh, I thought he annoyed you? Didn’t he?”

“Oh my god! Are you jealous, Duchovny?” She asks, grabbing another glass of water on the counter bar.

“That’s exactly what I just told him!” Evan exclaimed, laughing.

“Fuck you! I’m not jealous, I just thought you needed to be rescued. But if you want, I can call him back, so you can snuggle up to him” David says with real anger.

“Ooooh,” she says, caressing the length of his arm. “Isn’t he cute when he’s jealous?” She teases, looking at Evan.

“For the last time, I’m not jealous. You’re mine, and everybody should know it.” He states, before leaning his head down to slip his tongue inside her mouth. In her mind, it’s like a movie kiss, where the time stops, and everyone shuts up and looks at them. She expects clapping and cheers, but when she breaks the kiss and opens her eyes, she finds out that no one seems to care. That’s fine.


	20. Serena Williams vs Raphaël Nadal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gillian spending time with the kids and playing wii games.

When he kissed on stage yesterday, it wasn’t for the public, it wasn’t for the press, not even for her. He did it for his kids, who were hidden somewhere in the crowd. She has always been present in his life, from the day they were born, but neither Miller, nor West had ever managed to understand what their relationship was exactly. That’s the only way he found to acknowledge their kids about his love for her, reassure them, and make them understand that she’s part of his life, and always will be. Since yesterday, they have stopped asking questions to their dad, and seem to be more comfortable with her.

After breakfast, Miller started de Wii on the huge screen in the living room, and West grabbed a remote to “kick [his] white ass” virtually in the boxing game. David and Gillian joined them, and now they are huddled together on the sofa, laughing and screaming to cheer on the two teenagers. It’s a peaceful moment, even with the kids in front of them, they seem to be in their own little world, caressing each other arms or hands, putting soft and chaste kisses on every appropriate area.

Tired to see his ass kicked every time, Miller decides to change the game, and press the “Tennis” button. “Wanna make a double?” He asks, breaking the invisible love bubble around his dad and freshly named step-mom.

“Yup, men versus little girls!” David teases, standing on his feet and grabbing a remote on the coffee table and holds it to Gillian. “How does it work?” He asks his son discreetly.

“Oh, you don’t know how to play the Wii? You gonna get your ass kicked, Duchovny!” Gillian laughs, hopping with her remote between her two hands, like she was Serena Williams at Wimbledon.

After teaching his father, Miller starts the game and serves like a pro in the direction of Gillian, but unlike what he expected, she catches up the ball and throws it towards the virtual mini David with strength. He makes a huge move with his arm, and almost hits Gillian’s face.

“Hey! This is not boxing anymore!” She screams, avoiding his punch. “And all this to miss the ball!” She jokes, pushing gently on his shoulder.

The second exchange last longer, because Gillian serves to Miller, who throws the ball to West, who throws it to David, who misses it. Again.

“Oh, baby, you suck!” Gillian teases, playfully.

“If it was real tennis…” David starts.

“Yeah, it’s not. So take that, mothafucka!” Gillian exclaims, smashing on him with a skillful move.

“Hey! I’m pretty sure that was illegal!” He complains.

As soon as he had acknowledged the fact that he won’t hit a single ball, he decides to change his strategy. It’s his turn to serve, so he does it with an awkward move of his wrist, and when the ball hits his racket, and flies towards mini Gillian, he covers her eyes with his hand.

“Oh, you gonna regret that, you cheater!”

He isn’t really playing anymore, just pushing Gillian away when it’s her turn, standing in front of West with his arms wide open, and encouraging his son.

“Match point, dad!” Miller exclaims to catch David focus back, as he was laughing with Gillian. “If they score, they win!”

“Okay, okay. I’m not gonna get beat by two weak little women.” He says, adopting a professional tennis player’s posture.

“Ready?” Miller asks, and David nods.

The laugher and screams from earlier are replaced by silence and sporting gasps. Miller serves towards West. Their moves are skillful, and the exchange lasts long. Even David manages to throw a couple balls, which seems to worry West, who grins playfully at Gillian. When the ball flies in the direction of David’s avatar, Gillian jumps in his arms, her thighs wrapped around his hips, and her arm up in the air to celebrate the victory.

“You suck, baby!” She teases, sliding on his body until her feet touch the floor again, and kissing his lips on her way. She gives West a high five, as Miller and David shake their head contemptuously.

“I wanna play again. And this time no cheating!” David states, hitting the “start again” button himself.

“Okay, but the young versus old, this time!” West exclaims.

“Ooooh!” Gillian and David scream in unison. “Let’s teach them a lesson, old man.” Gillian jokes, giving a high five to her new partner.

“Watch, and learn.” David says calmly before serving a la Raphael Nadal in Rolland Garros.


	21. Sorry to wake you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gillian after premier party in Gillian's room at 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit.

When he left the party, she told him to wait for her at her hotel room, and promised she’d not be long. But Bryan insisted to have a last drink with her, and she had no valid reason to refuse, so when she finally comes back, it’s 3 am, and there’s neither light, nor noise in the room. When she spots him in the dark, deeply asleep on his back, she is relieved he didn’t decide to leave.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, she walks on her tiptoes, wearing a blue silk nightgown, careful to not wake him up. For now. Slowly, and carefully, she lifts the sheets, exposing his naked body. She had forgotten to switch off the light in the bathroom, and his skin is shining in the darkness of the room. He growls in his sleep at the loss of the heavy comforter, and moves his legs, his soft shaft dancing between his thighs.

Looking for the best way to wake him up, she finally climbs on top of him, one leg on each side of his thighs, without touching him. Helped by her hands, she slides at the bottom of the bed, and leans her head down until his cock is at a few inches from her face. With the tip of her tongue, she licks the length of his soft member, making him shiver and sigh. She looks at him, making sure he is not awake yet, and takes him fully in her mouth, her lips sliding slowly from the base to the head. An unconscious spasm makes him squirm when the tip of her tongue twirl around the head of his cock. She suspects him to pretend to sleep, so she starts again, taking him fully in her mouth, and sucks him hard to make him grow harder under her tongue.

“Ooooh, fuck!” He grunts when her lips release his now engorged member with a “pop”.

“Hello!” She says, before easing his cock again in her mouth.

“Hello!” He answers with a husky voice, putting the second pillow under his head to have a better sight of what she is doing to him.

On her way up, she follows the outline of each vein, and twirls her tongue on his head again, tasting the salty precum liquid.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” She smiles, using one hand to cup and massage his balls.

“Yeah… It was worth it.” He says, putting a lock of her blond hair behind her ear, and pulling the strap of her nightgown down on her shoulder. The silk fabric slides on her skin and exposes her left breast. She strokes him firmly, her eyes locked with his, twirling her wrist around his cock, as he cups her breast, toying with her nipple. “Come here.” He says, pulling on her arm gently.

She shakes a head with a grin, and closes her lips around his cock, still massaging his balls. She sucks him harder and harder, one hand on his balls, the other one stroking the base of his cock, and he grunts and cries out insanities every time she flicks her tongue against him.

“Babe, you should… Oh fuck, you should stop. Now.” He growls, shaken by spasms of the pleasure she is giving to him, and the pain to hold back.

She shakes her head again, with him inside her mouth, which sends goosebumps all over his body. Her right hand stands his cock still firmly at the base, while her left hand tickles the edge of his anus. She tries to take him fully, and he cries out when he hits her throat, holding himself back to thrust up.

“Babe…” He tries again, but gets no other reaction from her than the contact on the inside of her concave cheeks as she sucks him as hard as possible. “Oh fuck!”

He had warned her, twice, now he knows he can let go. His fingers runs in her blond curls, pulling them in a messy ponytail as he thrusts as slowly as possible in her mouth. Doing this gives him the impression of being in control, even if he knows how powerless and vulnerable he is in her mouth.

The taste of salt on her tongue is more and more present, and hearing his continuous grunts and a flow of “oh, fuck,” “oh, shit,” “oh, god,” she knows he is close. When he hits her throat again, he feels his release approaching.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, babe.”

She places her mouth around his head, sliding up down slowly while her hand speeds up its stroke. He clenches his fist in her hair, and thrusts up as he comes hard in her mouth. His scream may have awakened the whole building, but he doesn’t care, and he lays back, completely boneless.

His eyes are closed, but he feels her tongue sliding from his groin to his chest, tickling his nipples, and licks up on his neck to his earlobe.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.” She whispers.


	22. Tingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on their last tweets, David calling Gillian and them having some sad talk about missing each other, and then it lead to something else..

Taking the last sip of her tea, she decides to pick her phone and call him. It’s been only a few weeks since they saw each other, but every separation become more and more difficult, and his last tweet got her emotional.

“Hey, babe!” He answers on the first ring. His voice is husky, he probably just woke up, and she knows he’s trying to dissimulate his melancholia.

“Hey, tingly boy, how are you?” He chuckles, and she hears him turning the water off. “What’re you doing?”

“Missing you. And doing the dishes. But mostly missing you.”

“I miss you too, sweetie. Are you gonna watch the show tomorrow?”

“I wanted to, but I have the kids, and I don’t want them to see me crying because I see you on the screen and you’re not here with me.” He can’t see her, but he knows what he just said moved her, and he regrets that. “Baby, you okay?” He asks, as she remained silent.

“Yeah,” she sighs, wiping her tears away. “I wish we could watch it together, so we can be tingly together.” She jokes to hide her sadness.

“Lying in bed, you watching the screen, me watching you naked… It sounds good!”

“And why would I watch the show naked, Mister Duchovny?” She teases, walking towards her living room and sits cross-legged on her couch.

“Maybe because you felt tingly in your clothes, and you needed to take those off.”

“I kinda feel tingly, now.” She says, rubbing her fingers on her calve unconsciously.

“Hum, and how can I help you with that?”

“Well, you could take a plane and fly across the world to scratch my itch, or you can turn Face Time on, so I could see your pretty face.”

“I know I’m old, but I don’t know how to use the Face Time program, babe.”

“Just press on accept, you old man!” She laughs.

He does as she said, and a few seconds later, the screen of his phone lights up with a glowing blond. She’s wearing her glasses, her hair is in a messy ponytail, and she has no make-up on. She clearly was on her “mum-mode”, but her boys might be sleeping now, and she can be all his for the night. Virtually, at least.

“Hey, babe, you’re gorgeous, even over the phone!” he exclaims, trying to stand his phone still in front of his face.

His eyes are sleepy, he might not be out of bed since long, his hair is tousled, and his beard scruffy.

“God, I miss this pretty face of yours.” She pouts with sad eyes.

He smiles, and watches her for a few second. “What are you wearing?”

She grins and scans her body slowly from head to toe with her phone, showing him the cleavage of her nightgown and her bare cross-legged before bringing it back to her face.

“What do you think?” She teases.

“What if you go upstairs and lay on your bed, so I could make you feel all tingly?”


	23. Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much does Chris know about his dynamic duo. How does he find out they are a couple ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why it turned out to be a RPF from Chris POV, but there you go, anon.

It’s 2 am, and I can’t believe I’m walking towards David’s trailer because I made a damn editing glitch and we have to reshoot a scene. I know he will hate me in a minute, and I can’t blame him, it’s all my fault. I could have sent one of our assistant, but I felt like I should do the dirty job myself, so I pull myself together, and knock at the white metal door of his trailer.

Like I expected, I get no answer. He’s probably deeply asleep, waiting for his alarm clock to ring in 4 hours.

“David?” I whisper and open the door slightly.

Still no answer, but I hear a snore coming from the bottom of the trailer. I walk on my tiptoes, (even if I know I would wake him up in a minute, I want to do it properly) and head in the darkness toward the tiny room where his bed is supposed to be.

He is lying on his side, his bare back facing me. I make a step further, and the floor creaks under my foot. The noise makes him shift on his back, exposing too much nakedness of a very familiar blond.

At first, my heart jumps in my chest, and I hate them for doing this to me. I can’t believe it’s happening again. Do they never learn their lesson? How long did it take to fix their relationship and get along with each other again? Why do they want to screw things every time? They know very well it’ll affect their work, and the promo, and their people. And they have kids now! They’re not young actors without responsibilities anymore.

But then, I see something I’ve never seen before. Twenty years ago, I used to catch them in one another trailers more than I wanted to. I caught them fucking, I caught them insulting each other, I saw her throwing a plate at his face once, and I even saw David cry in her arms. But what I witness now is different from everything I experienced with those two idiots. She is cuddled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and he nuzzles her hair in his sleep. That’s not a friends-with-benefits behavior, I know that. Maybe I should have listened to Mitch when he told me that something was going on between them.

“David?” I whisper again, but still no reaction. “David?” I try louder.

“I need to sleep, babe. I’m an old man now.” He whispers, his eyes still close and his mind obviously confused. He puts a soft kiss on the top of her head, and pulls the sheet to cover her shoulder and breast. That’s better.

“No, David, it’s Chris.” I whisper and he jumps when he sees my face on the door frame. Gillian hums, and extricates herself from his embrace to lay on her other side, her back turned toward me. He looks at her, and pulls the sheet to cover her, before rubbing his sleepy eyes, and finally acknowledges me.

“Chris? Is there a problem?” He whispers, careful to not wake her up.

“We just have to reshoot a scene, I fucked something up, I’m really sorry.”

“Oh, okay.” He says, sitting on the edge of the bed, covering his lap with the white sheet, probably trying not to expose too much of himself.

Did he just say “okay?” I mean, just that? There were times where he would have kicked my ass for waking him up at 2 am, because I made a mistake. He would have required an extra pay, and more days off for that. He would have been pissed off for two weeks, and a real pain-in-the-ass for the all crew. I can’t believe he just went with a simple “oh, okay.”

“Good, I wait for you outside.” I say, trying to hide my surprise.

On my way out, I hear the sheets moving and a female voice moaning under the noise of three soft kisses.

“I won’t be long, go back to sleep, honey.” I hear before I pull the handle.

He just called her “honey”, and I don’t even remember what scene we are going to shoot. I’m overwhelmed and shocked, and I need to understand. How did they come from “we don’t socialize” to “go back to sleep, honey?”

“I’m ready.” David says, opening the door to join me outside.

“I’m really sorry, David.”

“It’s okay, we all make mistakes.” Who the fuck are you, and what did you do with David Duchovny?

“Can I ask you a question?” I try, as we walk towards the location.

“You’ll be fine, Chris.” He says, paternalistically, like he feels I need reassurance (I do.) “We all knew it had to happen. It was kismet. It just took us twenty years to get it.”


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea what might be David's interaction with Gill's boys, if there is any?

“Can I come in?” He asks, knocking at his bedroom door, and opening it without waiting for her answer. He finds her lying on his bed, her laptop over the comforter. “What are you doing?”

“Skype with the boys, wanna say hello?” She smiles, turning her head to look at him.

“Is it David?” a little high pitched voice asks from the computer.

“Yes, it’s David, sweetie. You see him?” She asks as David slips his head near hers.

“Hi, David!” The two little boys say in unison. “When do you come back home?” Oscar asks, with a sad face.

“On Sunday, honey. I told you that already. It won’t be long.” Gillian says, refraining her tears.

“I know that mom, I was asking David.”

Gillian’s heart leaps, because he said “home”, and then he said “David”, and now she wonders when she gave them the impression that her home was also David’s home. She looks at him with an awkward smile and tears in her eyes, and he puts a soft kiss on her temple.

“Oscar, you know David doesn’t…”

“I’ll be there in May, buddy.” David interrupts. Her eyebrows frown in incomprehension. He had told her yesterday that he will tour in Europe in May, but he knows she’ll be in New-York, so why did he just tell them that? “You gotta ask your mum first, but maybe we can hang out together. Just the three of us, no women allowed. What do you think?” Her eyes are still locked with his, but he doesn’t look at her. The boys are overexcited on the other side of the world, begging her mum to say yes.

“We’ll talk about it later.” She states, still amazed by what just happened.

When he comes to see her in London, he always brings gifts for her kids, even for Piper, and he likes to read them bedtime stories. When he is in the mood, he even sings lullabies for them. She knows how fond of him her boys are, always asking when he’ll be there, begging her to bring them in the US, and never wanting to go to bed when he’s around. But if she doesn’t count the only hour he had to babysit them because she had no other choice, he had never spent time with them without her. Even less when she’s across the world.

“Mum, please!” Felix tries again, pouting exaggeratedly.

“Please?” David begs, raising his bottom lip with a grin.

“Are you sure?” She whispers, and he nods childishly.

“Okay, but if there’s anything wrong, you’ll be punished. The three of you!”


	25. Adam’s rib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian and David having dinner with her parents and children and then making out while watching a movie with everybody while thinking that they can't see them cuz it dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally answering this prompt that I have inbox for a while. I didn’t want to in the first place ‘cause I didn’t feel comfortable with the kids witnessing her mum (It happened to me when I was 8, now I’m 30 and still traumatized!), so I hope you won’t mind if in the story, the kids are safely sleeping upstairs, instead of being here with her mum and grand-parents.
> 
> This chapter is rated mature

When she comes back from upstairs where her boys finally drift off, the living room is shrouded in darkness.

“What are we watching?” She asks, going down the last few steps.

“Adam’s rib.” Her father answers. “David just told me he’d never seen it.”

She knew she should have been there when they picked up the movie. She would have chosen “Sunshine”, they would have argued against her, and tried with a classic American movie, and they would have found a compromise. But she missed this chance, and now, she’s stuck with Katharine Hepburn, and Spencer Tracy in a movie from the forties. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but she’s just not in the mood.

Her parents sit on the comfortable armchairs from each side of the screen, while David is already lying on the couch, a few inches behind. Gazing at her, he taps his palm against to cushion to inform her that there’s enough room for the both of them, and she joins him on the sofa, lying on her side, her back snuggled against his chest.

“Ready?” Mister Anderson asks, turning his head to look at them. They both nod, and David pulls a blanket over their bodies. “Let’s go.” He says, pressing the play button on the remote.

Like she expected, she’s bored as hell, only a few minutes after the movie started. David arrived at her home a few hours ago, she didn’t see him for a long time, and if her parents’ flight had not been delayed, she would probably be naked, sweating and screaming with his head between her thighs at this time. A shiver crosses her body at this thought, and he pulls her closer, probably thinking that she’s cold. She’s not. She feels pretty hot actually. Her parents seem to be focused on the movie, so she slowly turns her head to brush his lips with hers. He looks at her and smiles sadly like he could hear her thoughts, and after a quick glance at his father in law, he kisses her again, less chastely this time. It’s slow and sweet, as they try to remain as silent as possible, their tongues slipping out of each other’s mouth, and her teeth biting gently at his bottom lip. They look like two teenagers afraid of being caught by their parents, and just like two teenagers, they freeze when her dad coughs. She turns her head, embarrassed in anticipation, but feels relieved when she understands that her father’s eyes are still locked on the screen.

Under the blanket, he traces the shape of her body with the tip of his fingers, from her shoulder to her thigh, and goes up again, breathing heavily in her neck.

“I missed that.” He whispers in her ear, squeezing her ass gently. She returns the gesture, and reaches his butt blindly to give it a firm squeeze. “I missed that too.” He whispers again, cupping her breast, and pinching her nipple through the cotton of her shirt.

He is growing harder against her buttocks, and it doesn’t help her to keep her cool. She should stop that before it escalates too far, and one of them embarrassed itself, but instead, she rubs her ass up and down against the bump of his jeans. His hand travels under her shirt and pulls down the cup of her bra to tickle her breasts. With his thumb pressed against her right nipple, and his middle finger against the left one, he pulls them together, rubbing his index finger between them like it was another part of his body. She clears her throat to erase a moan, and reaches for the fly of his jeans, never losing the eye contact with her parents.

“I’m feeling really really tired. Jetlag, you know.” He says out loud, maybe too loud to be true, as her hand caresses his length through his pants. “I don’t think I could make it until the end, so I’d better go to bed now.” She smiles and looks at him as he stands on his feet and walks towards her parents to hug them goodnight.

Ten minutes later, as she’s still trying to figure out how to leave the room without being awkward, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She unlocks it, and finds a picture of David lying on her bed, naked, his hardness in his hand, with the caption “One of your boys is awake and needs you to take care of him.”


	26. Fresh souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about D&G remembering first time they hooked up back in '90?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated mature

He had fallen asleep quite right after pulling out of her, and now she’s curled up against him, still horny as hell. He needs to sleep, she knows it, but her fingers have a mind of themselves and travels south on his chest, curling his hair softly up to his groin.

“Can I help you?” He asks with a husky voice without opening his eyes.

“I don’t think so.” She says, with a bit of disappointment in her voice, wrapping her fingers around his soft cock.

He laughs and holds her closer, kissing her tenderly, as she doesn’t let go of his cock.

“I’m old, baby. I can’t make it three times a night like before.” He chuckles. “I need a rest!”

“There were times when I had to stop you, for my own sake!” She jokes with nostalgia, pushing him gently to rest her head on his chest.

“Like for our first time together?”

“Oh, that was a good night.” She says, smiling.

“You can’t remember what happened yesterday, but you do remember that night very well, don’t you?” He teases, rubbing her bare back gently.

“I do!” She exclaims, raising her chin to look at him. “I remember you spent like an hour with your head between my thighs.” She says, rolling to lay on her back. “You were such a giver, back then.”

He climbs on top of her, hovering her body with his. “And I remember you offering me parts of your body that I haven’t explored since a while.” He teases, squeezing one of her butt cheeks.

“Are you sure we did that on the first night? I don’t remember that.” She says, stopping their flirtation to go through her bad memory.

“I sure do. How am I supposed to forget that? This is why I fell for you.”

“You fell for me because I let you fuck me in the ass?”

“No, actually, now that I think about it, I fell for you when you wake me up in the middle of the night with my dick in your mouth. That first night was epic!”

“Well, I don’t remember that either. Are you sure it was me? It doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Says the girl who just woke me up with her hand on my cock…” He says, like he was telling a fairy tale. She slaps his arm and pushes on his head with her two hands. “Are you trying to send a message, here?” He teases, his head between her breasts.

“I just wanna refresh my memory.”

“Oh,” he meows like a happy cat.

She wraps her legs around his back, lifting her pelvis to give him a better access. “And if you’re really, really nice, I’ll refresh yours right after.”


	27. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be the dirtiest, trashiest, hottest RPF you could write? This is a challenge :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this chapter is rated explicit.

“Get on your knees, and suck my dick, woman.” David orders, slamming the front door of their condo behind him.

She is sitting on the couch, her laptop on her thighs, Nelson peacefully asleep next to her. She raises her eyebrows and looks at him.

“Excuse me?” Gillian asks, half amused, half upset.

“You heard me. On your knees. Now.” He orders again, taking his brown leather jacket off. She is still looking at him with disbelief, and his serious expression on his face changes for the sweet puppy that made her fall for him ages ago. “C’mon! Yesterday you said living together had set up a routine and we needed some spice and creativity.”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” She asks, closing her laptop. “Spicing our sex life, by making me your slave?”

“Yes.” He isn’t not even sure if he is asking or answering her question. “C’mon, I’ll be yours tomorrow.”

She stands on her feet, scaring off Nelson on her way, and walks towards him slowly with a wicked smile, rolling her hips more than necessity. Happy to see her reacting this way, he works on his buckle, shaking a little bit with excitement and arousal.

“Get on your knees, and suck my dick, bitch!” He says, unzipping his fly, but realizing he might have pushed it a little too far. “Too much?” He asks, worried.

“Yeah, too much.” She whispers, running her palm from his straitened erection up to his chest. She pushes him back with strength, and he falls on the couch. “Sit down.” She climbs on his lap, one leg on either side of him, and starts to open his shirt slowly, not losing the eye contact.

“Babe, that was not…”

“Shut up.”

She extricates herself from him, and stands before him. He can’t talk, he can’t move, he can’t breathe. All he can do is watch her unbuttoning Scully’s white shirt that she is still wearing from the earlier shooting. Her lips are parted, she is breathing heavily and he can smell her arousal from under her red skirt. As she removes the last button of her shirt, exposing a white lacy bra, he can’t hold back anymore and tries to reach her thighs with his hands.

“Who told you to move?” She asks coldly, her hands lifting her skirt slowly. “Take your shirt off.”

He does as she asked, his eyes locked on her hands. Every time she sees him bare-chest, she is amazed that this man turned 55 last month, and even more amazed that he is hers. But she won’t tell him now. Complimenting her slave would be against the rules. When her skirt reaches the high of her thighs, she slowly removes her panties. He swallows hard, as his cock twitches in his jeans. She knows very well how painful it might be for him to stay in this tight pants, but the torture has just begun. The cool air of the apartment on her wet and warm inner makes her shiver, and now she can smell her own arousal. There’s a part in her mind which told her to stop teasing him and impale herself on his thick cock already. She wants to be filled by him, feeling every inch of his manhood inside her, and comes hard around him, milking the shit out him. But this can wait. He wanted to play, they are going to play, but with her rules.

She steps on the couch, leaning on the wall for support, brushing her groin against his nose.

“Eat me.” She orders, lifting her skirt higher with one hand, and pushing on his head with the other.

With his hands around her calf to stand her still, he cups her with his mouth, gathering her juices. His nose is stuck in her soft and wet pubic hair, as his tongue travels from her entrance to her clit. When he hits the right spot, she pulls on his hair to make him stay where he is, and moans loudly as he flicks his tongue against the bundle of nerves.

“Suck it, David.” She gasps, and he does as she wants, sucking hard on her clit, while his tongue tickles it. She cries out and lose her balance when he slightly bites on it, so he does it again, and gets rewarded by a painful pull on his hair. “Oh, god, do it again. Bite me, David.” She begs, and for a short moment, she forgets that she’s not supposed to beg him. Not today. Not in this game. But it’s too good, and he bites her again, harder, and she feels her climax building in her groin. “Fingers!” She gasps. “Fuck me with your fingers.”

She cries out when two thick fingers enter her hardly, soon joined by a third one, as his tongue continues to lap her merciless. He fucks her hard, her juices running on his hand and chin, and he feels the first uncontrollable spasm of her inner muscle around him.

“Touch yourself, baby.” She orders with a husky voice, finally freeing him from the torture of his too tight jeans. He unzips his fly, and reaches for his cock inside his boxers, trying hard not to lose the rhythm of his fingers and tongue. Using the precum liquid that had accumulated at the tip of his cock, he strokes himself gently but firmly, cautious not to put himself on the edge already. This has to last. She is so wet that he could fuck her until tomorrow if he could last this long.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close.” She screams, pulling harder on his hair. “My ass. Fuck it, David.”

He lets go his cock reluctantly, and pushes his middle finger in her anus slowly, making her beg not to “stopwhateverthefuckyouredoingtome!” This sensation of being filled by him is overwhelming. He pushes on her walls to feel his fingers on either side, and he knows she is gone when she screams and squeezes his hands in the swell of her rectum and vagina, and finally lets go of his hair, as the release relaxes her whole body.

“Oh my god, I just came so hard.” She sighs as he pulls out of her, wiping his scruffy chin on her thigh.

“I know, babe. Are you gonna suck my cock now? Bitch?”

She chuckles, falling heavily on her knees, and kisses him deeply. Her tongue tastes herself everywhere in his mouth, and she sucks on his, the way she would do if it was his cock between her lips.

“Well, that’s not exactly the plan, no.” She teases, wrapping her hand around his engorged member, and rubbing it against her wet folds, careful not to touch her too sensitive clit. She leans her head to kiss him again, but stops before her lips can touch him, teasing him, breathing heavily in her mouth, rubbing her nose with his on one side, then the other. Finally, she bites his bottom lip, and eases herself on his cock in an agonizing slow move down, without even removing his jeans.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight, babe.” He grunts, as she rolls her hips on him the way she knows it drives him crazy.

“And you’re so big.” She whispers in his ear, biting gently at his earlobe, as she moves up slowly, and sits back on him so fast and hard that she hits her cervix with his cock, and cries out at the sensation.

He removes her shirt, and grabs her waist to stand her still, and she jumps up and down on him, her fingernails deeply sink into the flesh on his shoulders.

“Are you close?” She asks, pulling his head between her breasts.

“Yeah,” he sighs, biting at the flesh he finds here.

She pushes his head away, and pulls out of him without warning, making him growl at the loss.

“Then, pull your shit together, and fuck me for real.” She orders, making her skirt fall on the floor, and undoing the clasp of her bra.

She sweeps away all the paper sheets and scripts of the scenes they’ll shoot tomorrow, and lies down on the coffee table, her legs wide open, fully exposed before him. A shiver crosses her whole body at the cool sensation of the table against her warm and sweaty body, making her nipples grow harder if it was possible. She pinches them strongly, watching him kneel before her, his cock in his hand. He takes the time to smell her inner, and laps her a few times, lowering the pressure in his shaft. When he’s ready, and thinks he’ll be able to hold back long enough to make her come again, he positions himself at her entrance, and watches her smile. She pulls her folds apart with her two hands, and he slips inside her with a hard deep thrust. Two large hands grip on her thighs, putting her knees on his shoulders, as he pushes hard inside her, the table cracking under her.

“Harder, David.” She orders, griping on his wrist for support. “I wanna feel you in my belly.”

Her words are driving him crazy, fuzzing his mind, and making him speed up, if it was possible. Soon, the living room is filled with her continuous screams and moans, and the sound of his balls slamming against the wood of the table at each thrust. She knows she will soar tomorrow, and probably have a hard time to run in high heels, but watching him fucking her hard like he was thirty five again, in her trailer after a long day of shooting, is worth the pain. He is out of breathing, sweating and gasping as he fucks her frantically, and probably needs a little break, but she is on the edge, and she wants to come again.

“Touch me, David, I’m gonna… Of fuck you feel so good. I’m gonna come again, baby.” She manages to say between his assaults.

He leaves one of her thighs to rub her clit, pushing on it with his thumb, drawing circles, and pinching it, while he keeps the rhythm of his thrusts.

Her back arches, her toes curl behind his shoulders, and she pinches her nipples as he thrusts even harder, slamming his thighs against hers.

“Come for me, baby.” He says, raising his hand and spanking her ass strongly, his palm leaving a red mark of his five fingers on the white flesh of her cheek. “Come for me, Gillian.” He spanks her again, screaming her name.

“Oh, shit!” She screams as she welcomes the waves of pleasure he is giving to her, climaxing again around him, squeezing his cock in her walls. For a second, she doesn’t know where she is, and how this has begun, but when she opens her eyes, and sees him smile above her, still rock hard inside her, she feels more alive than she had never been.

He pulls out of her, knowing that she would need a minute to recompose herself, and leans on her, hoovering her body with her to kiss her between their gasps.

After a few seconds, he raises, and holds her hand to help her stand on her feet, but he wasn’t expecting her to turn over, and kneel on all fours before him.

“What do you want babe? Tell me.” He asks, still trying to catch his breath.

“I want you to lick my ass, and fuck it as hard as you can.” She says, calmly.

“Oh my god. Who are you, and what did you do with Gillian Anderson?” He teases, spreading her cheeks apart, and tickling her anus with the tip of his finger.

“I just wanna remember the good old times. Oh god, that’s good.” She gasps, as his tongue circles the edge of her asshole. “When you couldn’t spend a night without coming in my ass.”

“If you don’t stop talking like that, I’m gonna come on the table, and we will both get pissed off.” He warns her, as two fingers enter inside her. “Are you sure I’m still your slave, right now?”

“David?”

“Hum?”

“Shut up, and fuck me.”

He pulls his fingers out of her, and stands on his feet, rubbing his cock against her folds to gather the juices from her previous orgasm, and positions himself at the entrance of her anus.

“Gillian?”

“Hum?”

“I love you.” He whispers, pushing his cock slowly inside her.

“Oh fuck!” She screams, clenching her fingers on the edge of the table.

“You okay?” He asks, as he is still half outside.

“Yeah.” She sighs, and smiles to herself, remembering that back then, he never asked if she was okay, not even after, and under no circumstances he would have told her that he loves her before fucking her in the ass.

He lets her accommodate to his size, and when he feels her muscles relaxing around him, he pushes himself all the way in. She suppresses a scream as he pulls out almost completely, and thrusts back slowly. He does it again, and encounters less and less resistance of her body, as he speeds up, aware of her moans and screams, and cautious not to hurt her.

“God, you’re so tight.” He grunts, speeding up again.

“Oh fuck yeah,” She sighs, “harder, baby.”

“You sure?” He asks, gripping firmly on her hips in anticipation, his fingers sinking into her flesh in a way that will certainly leave bruises for a week.

“Yeah, I want you to come is ass. C’mon, baby.”

“I won’t last long.”

“I know, sweetie.” She chuckles, and her giggle contracts her muscles, squeezing his cock tightly. He grunts at the sensation, and speeds up, as she talks dirty to encourage him. “Yeah, baby, fuck my tight ass with your big dick, C’mon!”

“Oh my god!” He screams, fucking her as hard as he knows she can handle, and with a last thrust, he is gone, exploding inside her, releasing every piece of his energy, giving her everything of him.

After a few seconds, he pulls out of her, and rolls her over cautiously, lifting her in his arms like a baby.

“Where are you taking me?” She chuckles, as he starts walking.

“In bed. I’m gonna tuck you up, and curl up against you for the rest of my life. You’re precious, babe. I love you.”

She kisses him tenderly, as they reach the bedroom. “I can’t wait for tomorrow!”


	28. Un-Mulder-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a Gillovny fic where they have rough sex and call each other Mulder/Scully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to @becksndot5 for the beta  
> Rated : Explicit

“You’re not coming for lunch?” Gillian asks, reaching the door frame of the horrible fake motel room, as David is still lying on bed, immersed in the script.

“What?” He asks absently. “No, no. I’ve got to memorize those lines first.”

She sighs, and turns around. “Let me help you with that.” She says, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him.

“Baby, you don’t have to…”

“Go ahead,” she says, waiting for him to start.

“Gill, just go to lunch, I can do it by myself.” He tries to protest, sitting against the headboard, but she keeps staring at him silently, waiting for him to read the lines. “Fuck it, let’s do that later.” He says, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

“Wow, that’s very un-Mulder-like!” She chuckles

“How about that, Scully, huh?” He teases, running his hand on her back, under her shirt.

“Mulder?” She says, with a high pitched voice, Scully-style.

“Do you think Mulder could do that?” He asks, tickling her nipples with his thumbs over her bra to make them grow harder.

“No, but I think Scully would actually like it very much.” She teases, finally turning around to face him. She leans upward to kiss him hard while her hand rubs his groin, feeling him grow harder under her palm.

He helps her with his buckle and fly, and she takes him in her hand, stroking him firmly, not breaking the kiss. Her tongue caresses his, following the rhythm of her hand, and soon, he is so hard that she can feel him pulse through the engorged veins of his cock.

“Easy there, Scully!” He grunts, breaking the kiss. “Remember, the guy isn’t used to have other hands than my own, there, since you left him.”

“Do you think Mulder would appreciate a mouth… There?” She asks, searching for his balls inside His boxers and pulls them down under his balls to give her better access. Without waiting for his response, she leans down, her mouth wide open, and swallows him as deep as she can.

“Oh fuck, Gill, you’re so good!”

She stops to look at him, her mouth around his head, and her teeth ready to bite. “How did you call me, Mulder?”

“Scully, I meant Scully!” He screams, urging her to suck him again.

“Good boy.” She says, pushing her head down over his length.

On her way up, she already can taste the salty precum liquid, and twirls her tongue over his head to wipe it off. It’s been more than twenty years now, and she knows him by heart. She knows the face he makes when he tries to hold back, she knows how he sounds when he comes hard, she knows what to do to make him last longer, or to make him come fast, she knows his talents and his weaknesses, and she knows that he loves having her mouth on him. She would love to torture him this way a couple more minutes, If it wasn’t for her own arousal soaking her panties.

She twirls her tongue one more time on the tip of his cock, making him grunt and squirm a little bit, and runs her hand under his shirt, to take it off. He helps her by lifting his arm, and she steps over him, one knee on each side of his thighs, raising her skirt on her waist.

“You’re so wet, agent Scully.” He teases, cupping her and pushing on her clit.

“Yeah,” she sighs. “Are you going to arrest me for that, agent Mulder?” She answers, pushing her body down to increase the pressure on his hand.

“No, but I might have to punish you,” he says, tearing her pantyhose between her thighs.

“David, don’t!” She screams, hearing the tearing sound of her underwear.

“How did you just call me, Dana?” He teases, spanking her ass gently. She squirms when his hand lands on her butt, and he pushes her panties away, rubbing his head against her swollen clit. He feels her warm, soaked and ready for him, and he can’t help but grunting loudly when her hand wraps around him as she eases his cock inside her.

“Mulder. Sorry.” She gasps, burying him fully inside her.

She needs a moment to accommodate to his size, and stays still on him, her clit gently tickled by the forest of his pubic hair, and finally leans on his shoulders. She starts riding him slowly, moving up until he’s almost out of her, and going down again, feeling every inch of him, but after a few thrusts, she feels the urge to rock him harder, and apparently so does he.

“C’mon Scully, fuck me like it was the first time in twenty fucking years.”

She grins at him, and leans her head down to lick the line of his bottom lip, before speeding up. He grips her hips, and soon, meets her thrusts halfway, his head buried in the cleavage of her white shirt.

“Oh, god, Dav… Mulder!” She screams as he thrusts up hard, his hands holding her still firmly to let her know that she might be on top, but he is in charge. “Fuck me, harder. I’m gonna come.” She gasps, her fingernails digging in the flesh of his shoulders.

“C’mon Scully, come for me, baby.”

He speeds up, slamming his thighs against hers, until the contact of his pubic hair against her clit is too much, and makes her cry out. Her walls contract around him, squeezing his cock, but he doesn’t slow down, reaching for his own release with a few more hard thrusts.

“That was very… Un-Scully-like.” He chuckles, his cock softening slowly inside her.

“Why?” She gasps, still out of breath, and unable to form a complete sentence.

“I don’t see Scully riding Mulder like you just did with me. That’s all. She’s less wild than you are.” He chuckles again.

She shakes her head in disapproval, and pulls off of him with a satisfied smile on her face. “You know nothing, Mulder.”


	29. Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read your last fic and it was hot!!! Can you write one to the quote from this fic? I just wanna remember the good old times. Oh god, that’s good.” She gasps, as his tongue circles the edge of her asshole. “When you couldn’t spend a night without coming in my ass.” A fic what I was like back in the old days??? That would be awesome... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to @becksndot5 for the input and beta, and @ofhooksandswans for the second beta.  
> Rated : NSFW !

Tying her white bathrobe around her waist, she exits the tiny bathroom of her trailer, and spots him. He is here, silently standing still in the middle of her cramped living room. He hasn’t said a word yet, but she can see the arousal in his eyes, feels the excitement in his slight grin.

It’s been two months since they started shooting, and the chemistry was there from day one, when they had to film for hours under a pouring freezing rain. She was so green and feverish that he felt the urge to take her under his wing, reassuring her whenever she needed it, calming her nerves, and encouraging her with her lines. Later, her inexperience, but yet natural wildness, followed him to his trailer for a night that none of them would ever forget. Since then, things never stopped to escalate between them, coming to a point of not being able to take their hands off of each other, in private, as well as on location. She isn’t really his type, but he feels madly attracted to her without knowing exactly why. She finds him arrogant and pretentious, and yet, she can melt like snow in the sun with only one look from him.

Speaking of that, she starts to slowly unknot her robe, holding his gaze, as he remains silent. He is still wearing Mulder’s clothes, and when the bathrobe hits the floor, exposing her nakedness to the soft light coming from the bathroom, she can see his arousal growing in his dress pants.

“Turn around. Bend over.” He says coldly, nodding at the kitchen counter.

With a shiver that makes her nipples tense, she walks slowly, without losing the eye contact, and rests her two hands on the counter, holding out her butt to him with a soft move of her hips, and spreading her legs apart.

Her back is arched, and he can see her folds from behind, swollen and glowing with wetness already.

“You like what you see?” She teases, watching him walk slowing towards her, rubbing his hardness over his pants.

He doesn’t answer, but instead, takes his jacket off, and caresses her back, from her shoulder blades to the beginning of her butt crack. Her skin is soft and warm under his touch, and he can’t help thrusting against her while still being in his clothes, pretending to fuck her hard. He had barely touched her, but she moans already, feeling his cock against her ass, and the solid grip of his hands on her hips.

“David, please,” she begs, as he rubs his hardness up and down against her.

“Please what?”

“Touch me. I need you to touch me. Now.” She manages to say between heavy sighs.

He breaks away from her and lowers his pants just under his ass, finally freeing himself. She expected his fingers, but instead, she feels his cock running slowly between her cheeks, down her entrance, where he pushes his head inside of her, gathering her juices, and gets out immediately, rubbing it against her clit.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, you’re driving me crazy.” He growls.

“Yeah,” she sighs, moving her hips to stroke her clit with his cock. “More, David. Give me more.”

“What do you want?” He asks, pushing the head of his cock into her pussy again, and putting it back against her straightened clit. “Tell me.”

“Whatever you want, I just… Oh fuck, that feels good!” She moans, as he slaps his engorged member on her folds.

“Whatever I want?” He asks, entering two fingers inside her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, arching her back more to give him a better access.

With this position, her pink and tight asshole can be seen, and he suddenly needs to taste it. For a fraction, he wonders if she will like it or not, but she just said that he could do whatever he wanted, and now, he wants to lick her ass. He kneels behind her, his fingers still stroking slowly inside her, squeezing her cheek with his free hand. The smell of her arousal, and the noise of his fingers thrusting into the moistness, makes his cock twitch, and he knows that soon, she is going to wake up every crew member in the other trailers again with her screams and moans, because he will have no other choice than fucking her as hard and fast as he can. But for now, he stretches out his tongue, and circles the edge of her anus. He feels her inner muscles contract around his fingers at the sensation, and she whimpers heavily, Backing her ass out even more onto his tongue.

“Oh, god!” She screams, as he pushes his tongue inside her.

He takes his fingers out of her to spread her cheeks even more, and she grunts at the loss, but moans feeling him increasing the rhythm of his tongue. After a few seconds, he frustrates her one more time by removing his tongue, but replacing it quickly by his middle finger, firstly circling the edge to spread her own juices, and then pushing it inside her slowly.

“David, what are you… Oh my god!” She sighs, as he enters a second finger, and uses his other hand to rub her clit.

Ten minutes ago, she didn’t know it was possible, but he just put her on the edge, and she feels like she could come just like that.

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna… fuck, you’re gonna make me come, David!” She gasps

She feels her muscles tense, and her fists clench unconsciously, but he suddenly stops all his motions and raises, holding his cock in his hand.

“What the fuck, David, I was about to… Oooooh, Fuuuuuck!” She screams as he takes her by surprise, thrusting hard inside her.

He grunts feeling her walls contract around him, and gives her a second to pull herself together, deeply buried inside her wetness. His hands travel on her ribs to the side of her breasts, as she tries to catch her breath. He caresses her taut nipples with his fingertips, and starts again moving slowly inside her. Soon, his hand leaves her breast to grip her ass, and his middle finger is back inside it, making her scream again. He can feel his own cock moving through the thin wall between her vagina and her anus, and can’t help but to push a second finger inside of her again.

“You like it, babe?” He has to ask, and pulls his cock out of her when she sighs something that sounds like a “yeah.”

Once again, she grunts at the loss, even more heavily when he pulls his fingers out too. Holding his cock, he spreads her cheeks apart, and pushes his head against her anus.

“David, what are you doin’? I’ve never…”

“You’ll like it, babe. Trust me.” He interrupts, pushing slowly inside her.

“Be gentle, okay?”

“Always, babe.” He says, pulling out, and thrusting back again, slowly and carefully. “Fuck, you’re so tight!”

He keeps pulling out, and thrusting back, giving her more of him every time, until she welcomes him fully, her fists clenched on the counter, and her back arched to the maximum. His left hand wraps around her belly to reach her clit, and he feels her muscles relax instantly around him with the first stroke of his finger.

With every thrust, he feels less and less resistance of her body, and speeds up. She is so tight, and the simple thought of them doing this put him on the edge, and he knows he won’t last long. Hearing her moans and gasps, she seems close too, so he increases the pressure on her clit, drawing circles frantically, and speeds up again.

“Harder,” she sighs, now thrusting him back, following her own rhythm.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come on!” She says, slamming her ass against his groin.

Deep down, when he started this, he knew it would end up like this. He knew that that crazy little punk, wild and feral, would like it and beg for more, no matter if she’d be sore tomorrow.

He removes his hand from her clit to grip firmly at her ass, and fucks her harder. Her screams and moans are ceaseless now, and he can see a couple lights switching on in the trailers neighboring through the small window. She hangs onto the sink unit, as his palm lands hard on her cheek with a slap, leaving a red mark.

“Oh fuck, do that again!”

He obeys, and spanks her harder. Her muscles tightening from the shock, and the sensation goes right to her clit, making her beg for more, without even thinking about it. She leaves the sink to touch herself, as he spanks her for the third time, rubbing her clit frantically.

“David,” She screams as he spanks her other cheek hard. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me, baby!” He yells, throwing a hard thrust. “Come on, come for me!” with another hard thrust.

With a last hard thrust, she cries out, and feels his own release as she squeezes his cock reflexively between her cheeks. She remains leaning on the counter, gasping heavily, as he collapses behind her, his cheeks resting on her sweaty back, while he is still buried inside of her

When he feels himself softening, he finally pulls out, breathing heavily, and puts a soft kiss on her back.

“Can I stay tonight?” He whispers shyly, helping her to raise and face him.

For the first time, she will wake up next to him in the morning, sore but satisfied, and hoping she will never regret.


	30. Avocado and pilate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gillian makes a surprise on Walk Of Fame, in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to @ofhooksandswans for the beta!

My heart is racing while I wait, pacing non-stop, hidden in the hallway of this shitty theater. I know he’s here, 20 feet away from me, suspecting nothing. When Garry finishes his speech, I know it’s going to be my turn, and my heart leaps up.

For a couple years now, we have decided to keep our relationship low-key, and I’m okay with that. But today is a special day, and I know his family couldn’t make it, and since I consider myself part of his family, I thought I had to be there. The truth is: I wanted to be there for him. But he is quite a private person, and I really hope he won’t mind me showing up unannounced like that.

“Thank you Garry.” I hear the anchorman say. “And now, we do have a little surprise for you. It wasn’t planned, you don’t know anything about it, and I heard you’re not really into surprises, so I won’t make you wait any longer. There she is.”

There’s a long silence in the crowd, immediately followed by screams and claps as I walk slowly towards the small stage. I see him looking everywhere around, trying to see and understand what’s happening, and it’s only when I walk the first step on the stage that our eyes lock.

I’ve done a lot of nerve racking things in my life, but this is the most stressful and harrowing thing I have ever experienced. We don’t need to talk to understand each other, and as I reach the mike, I know he is moved. When we are together, he usually smiles and laughs a lot. Now, he doesn’t. I feel like he is about to cry, actually, and it’s not good for me, because now, I have to speak.

I smile at him, taking a few seconds to pull myself together, and I see him relaxing a little bit, and making gestures with his arm to make the crowd laugh. Now, he smiles.

“Hello.” I say, pushing my sobs away, deep in my throat. “You okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

He chuckles, and lifts his hands to let me speak, before shoving them in his jeans.

“When I’ve been told that David would get a star, I asked him if he wanted me to come at the ceremony. He didn’t let me finish my sentence, and immediately said no! I think he was afraid that I’d embarrass himself in front of all the Hollywood.” I hear the crowd laughing, and I see David nodding at them, and then smiling at me. “So, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I met David 24 years ago, when he tried to pick me up in a small anteroom, not very far from here.”

“No! I didn’t!” He screams, but I’m the one with the mike, so nobody can hear him.

“David and I have a long history together, we had ups and downs, I used to like him, I used to hate him, but no matter what happened between us, I always knew he’d be there for me if I needed him. He was always there for every important event of my life, and that’s why I couldn’t miss one of the most important events of his career. He owns a very special place in my heart, and it gets bigger every time we see each other, and we do see each other a lot, lately. He was a partner, my coworker, he became a friend, my very best friend, and in a certain way, he is kind of my soulmate. I couldn’t dream of a better friend than him, he is an accomplished actor, a talented director, a beautiful writer. He tries hard to be a good a singer, which is cute, he is the best father, he is smart, funny and sexy, he does yoga and Pilates, he plays basketball, and he can make the best avocado salads on the West Coast! I don’t know anyone who deserves this star more than him, and David,” I say, turning my head to look at him. He is flushed, but he smiles and chuckles like a cute little boy. “I’m really really proud of you today, and if I get one, one day, I hope it’ll be right next to yours, so I could stay by your side forever.

Congratulations, my friend, my beloved, David Duchovny.”

I walk towards him, as he opens his arms to hug me. It’s low, and almost inaudible, but I hear him whisper “I love you” in my ear, so I tell him back, and brush his lips with mine, making the crowd scream, one more time.


	31. Sweet, tender and naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment (whenever you think it was on the timeline of events) each of them realize what they are doing is not just attraction and sex, but friendship and true love.

It’s 10pm, and she’s already in bed, half asleep, Nelson snoring heavily at the foot of the bed. Being Scully again, is more difficult than she thought. She feels physically and mentally exhausted. After she wrapped an hour ago, she rushed into her trailer directly, crawled into bed, forgetting to eat or take a shower. Her eyes can’t stay open, but the hunger prevents her from drifting off, even if she could use a good ten hours of sweet dreams. She can’t bring herself to stand up, so she just turns around, again and again in her bed, until she finally falls asleep, exhausted.

Finally ending the night shooting, he hesitates. His trailer, her trailer? It’s been two weeks already, and they didn’t spend a single night apart. Even if he never used his, they both have apartments downtown, but it’s the first day of shooting in the forest, and they preferred to sleep here, instead of driving back home for 2 hours. Slipping in her trailer at night without being invited sounds like the 90’s again, and he is not sure about what he should do. What he’s sure about, is his what he wants. He wants to come in, take off Mulder’s clothes, and cuddle up against her before drifting off, wrapped the scent of her hair.

She is not sure if it’s in her dream or not, but a door just opened somewhere, and a draft gives her goosebumps. She turns over, her back facing him, as he kicks his shoes, and undoes his tie knot. A few seconds later, the sound of the water flowing into her bathroom wakes her up. She wasn’t expecting him tonight, especially with all the crew and staff around, but she feels oddly good at the thought of having a man in her shower before crawling into bed with her. Especially this man. It’s not like it’s the first time he does this. He used to rush into her trailer every once in a while, when they were shooting back then, but it was more to fuck her hard against the wall, than to take a hot shower before going to bed. Their relationship shifts slowly for almost a year, going from having sex and breakfasts when they are in the same city together, flying across the world for a short weekend of non-stop sex and breakfasts. Since May, there hasn’t been a single day when they didn’t talk, phone or e-mail each other, and even if none of them wants to admit it, there’s something more than lust and chemistry between them, now.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up,” he says, going out from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

His feet leave water footprints behind him as he heads towards the bed, and sits on the edge, his back facing her, and rests his phone on the nightstand after switching it off. She observes him silently lifting his butt to remove the towel, exposing his nakedness at the soft light of the moon crossing the curtain, and wiping his hair, before stretching out under the sheet next to her.

“What are you doing?” She asks, as he rests his head on her shoulder, a hand on her belly, and closes his eyes with a sigh.

“’Try to sleep.” He states, or asks. He isn’t sure. “Why?”

“You slip into my bed in the middle of the night, all naked, and snuggle up with me to sleep. Who are you, Duchovny?” She asks, lying on her side, removing his hand from her.

“What? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, but you’re here, and you’re sweet and tender, and naked, and you don’t even try to touch me. That’s just weird.”

“You want me to touch you? You look tired, I just assumed you wanted to sleep.” He says, cupping her face with a kind smile on his face.

“No, that’s not what I said. I just… I need… I need to understand.” She says, obviously confused, frowning her eyebrows.

He rests his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Understand what?”

“I know we don’t *live* here, but your toothbrush is in my bathroom, and I didn’t spend a single night alone since we began to shoot. Yesterday, I washed my underwear with yours, and I got pissed off because of your hair in the bathtub. I just need to understand what is going on, because this is not us.” She says, her eyes getting wet without apparent reasons. “Can you stop doing that?” She says, a bit too loud, removing his hand from her cheek.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asks, raising on his elbow.

“You’re tender!” She yells. “You’re not supposed to be tender with me. That’s not what we do. We laugh, we talk about everything and nothing, we fuck, and we go apart until next time. We don’t cuddle in bed after a long day at work like a married fucking couple!” She yells, a single tear running on her cheek.

“Why are you crying?” He asks, calmly.

“I don’t know!” She yells, pushing his hand away as he tries to wipe her tears.

“Listen, if it’s what you want, I can fuck you hard from behind here and now, and run in my trailer right after, like I used to do twenty years ago. But that’s not what I want, and that’s not what you want either…”

“How do you know what I want?” She yells, interrupting him.

“Because I know you, Gillian!” He says, losing his cool. “I know you’re too strongheaded to admit your feelings, but I love you. I love you as a friend, and I love you as the kind of friend I want to be tender with, and snuggle up to, naked, after a long day at work. And I want to do it as often as possible, no matter how many hair I leave in your bathtub.”

She chuckles, finally letting his hand rest on her face. “So…” she tries, searching for her words, as he wipes her tears. “We’re really doing this? Being together?”

He nods, smiling, and leans down to kiss her lips chastely, tasting the salt of her tears, and she pulls his head closer, crushing his mouth with her, grabbing his lips between hers.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m starving.” She whispers with a grin.

He chuckles, shaking his head, and puts a last soft kiss on her lips, before raising to sit on the bed.

“Let me make you sandwich. Girlfriend.”


	32. Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: David and Gillian are at a party, and he's drunk and obsessed with her boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @becksndot5 again for the beta, to Gillian for her tweet, and to David for his nipples fetish.  
> Rated : Mature

It’s only 10 pm, and David is already drinking is fifth glass of champagne. He wanted to spend this last evening with her, enjoy a good movie with her kids and go to bed early, but she had insisted to go to this fancy diner in downtown London. He agreed, wanted to spend time with her, but he doesn’t know anyone, the music sucks, and he hates this English food. She tried to introduce him to the other people at their table, but he was not in the mood for talking to strangers, at least, not while being sober. So, he decided to drink, and now that he can’t see straight anymore, he is not sure if it was actually a good idea.

He is sitting just next to her while she is talking to another couple, and seems to enjoy herself, laughing and talking with her hands the way she does when she’s happy or excited. The fact is that he has no idea what she is talking about. Actually, he is completely hypnotized by her cleavage, his eyes following the swell of her breasts jumping in her dress when she chuckles.

“David? David?” He hears her whispering his name discreetly, interrupting him while he was trying to find the shape of her nipples in the silk of her dress. “You’re okay?”

“Hum?” He says, raising his eyes to hold her gaze. “Do you wear a bra?” He asks seriously, his eyes still plunged inside her cleavage.

“What?” she says, lowering her head to look at her cleavage? “David,” she continues, lifting his head with her index finger. “Are you drunk?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He says, taking a last sip of champagne, before refilling his glass. “You didn’t answer.”

“No, I don’t.” She says, coldly. “It didn’t fit with this dress. Can you stop staring now, you’re being weird and everyone’s looking at us.” She says, faking a smile for the other people around the table.

“I can’t. They are amazing!” He says, resting his fingertips on his own breast like he had two big boobs on his own. She kicks his calve under the table, but it doesn’t stop him. “Did I ever give them a name? I should give them a name.”

“David, stop.” She says, giving him another kick, and turning her head to the woman on her other side.

“How about Chip and Dale?” He whispers in her ear as she tries to focus on her conversation. “They are cute like squirrels, and it’s funny because it’s a stripper show.” Another kick lands in his leg, this time with her high heel, but the alcohol seem to have immunized him from the pain. “Laurel and Hardy? No, ‘cause it would mean that one is bigger than the other, and it’s not true. They are perfect, like two beautiful tasty and juicy peaches.”

“Excuse me,” she says politely to the lady next to her and turns her head with an angry look on her face. “Would you stop that?” She whispers.

“Oh, you’ll like this one! Thelma and Louise. What do you think?” He asks, ignoring her, and sees that she is hiding a smile.

“Stop!” She chuckles, trying to throw him an angry look, in vain.

She turns her head again, powerless, feeling his eyes on her. She would love to be pissed off, but she can’t help finding him cute when he had drink too much, the alcohol emphasizing his puppy eyes, and his sense of humor.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to fuck Thelma with my tongue, and come on Louise.”

His whispers go right to her clit, and she tries to hide a shiver. “Or maybe, I’ll do it the other way round.” He continues, putting his hand on her knee, under the table. She tries to remove it discreetly, but fails, and he circles the flesh he finds there, running his hand slowly under her dress, while he keeps drinking with his other hand. “But first, I’ll need to find out who tastes better. So I think I’ll suck them hard, and maybe bite a little bit.”

His hand goes further under her dress, feeling the warmth and moistness on the inside of her thigh.

“And if they are both good enough, I’ll pinch them hard, pull them together, with my dick between them, and see what’ll happen.”

She sighs heavily, arching her stomach like she had just received a punch, and grabs his hand furiously from under her dress.

“Come, with me. There’s two girls I need to introduce to you.” She says, standing on her feet after excusing herself to the people around the table, and guides him to the first bathroom she finds.


	33. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write about Gillian getting the flu or something and David getting all concerned and caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I replaced the flu by a broken leg and I want to credit @becksndot5 for the idea of Gillian high on meds, and for her beta!

When he pushes the door of the hospital bedroom, he finds her asleep under the white sheets, her leg loosely raised in a plaster. She looks miserable, and yet he finds her gorgeous. They haven’t seen each other for a month, and when Piper called him to let him know that her mother had an accident on set, he dropped everything and flew to London right away. It’s not a big injury, she just broke her leg, but he couldn’t handle knowing her stricken and not been here for her.

“Hey baby,” he whispers softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She hums in her sleep, and tries to shift on her side, but her leg prevents her from moving and she wakes up, her mind fuzzy.

“Oh, look who’s here.” She exclaims with a hoarse voice.

Her pupils are dilated, her cheeks pale, and a there’s an odd smile on her face. “How do you feel?” He asks, taking her hand and drawing little circles on the top with his thumb.

“Awesome. High. Awesome.” She says, looking oddly at the ceiling.

He chuckles, and kisses her hand before putting his palm on her forehead. She isn’t supposed to have fever, but it’s kind of a reflex.

“I didn’t know you were coming. How did you get here so quickly?”

“I flew.” He says simply. She frowns her eyebrows in misunderstanding. “On a plane.” He adds, and she nods in approval. “What did they give to you?”

“Morphine, I think. Your face is pretty with that beard.” She says, lifting her hand to rub his cheek.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I think the doctor is coming, and then I take you home, okay?”

She hums her approval again, her blue eyes lost in his and her hand caressing his cheek and ear.

“Hey, doc!” She exclaims as her Doctor enters the room holding a file. “Look who came to see me! It’s David Duchovny, but you can call him Chewie, you know him?” The Doctor nods slightly, and puts on his glasses to read the file. “He is famous, he has a star on Hollywood Boulevard!” She whispers the last words with her hand hiding her mouth like it was a secret. “He looks good, huh? And you should see him naked, he has the most beautiful…”

“Is it normal that she is so high?” David asks, interrupting her quickly.

“Yes, it’s the painkillers. You can take her home, but she will need assistance, and you’ll have to make sure she takes her meds right. I’m coming back with the wheelchair.” The doctor says before leaving the room. “Chewie.”

 *****

 “Okay, so I’m going to lift you, and take you to bed, ready?” He asks, slipping one hand under her thighs and the other one around her shoulders.

She nods, and he takes her in his arm easily and starts stepping the stairs, cautious of her leg.

“Are you going to undress me, Duchovny? ‘Cause I’m helpless and vulnerable, and I would probably offer no resistance.” She says with a childish tone of voice.

He chuckles, reaching her bedroom, and puts her carefully on the bed.

“No, I’m going to tuck you into the sheets, and make you a sandwich. Then, I’m gonna let you sleep for a while. Slip inside.” He orders tenderly, lifting the comforter for her. He helps her moving under the blanket, and settles the pillow under her head. “You’re good?”

“I need to pee.”

“Are you serious, woman?”

She nods, smiling, and raises her arms waiting for him to pick her up.

“Jesus, I knew I shouldn’t have come!” He laughs, and withdraws, lifting her to the bathroom.

 *****

 Ten minutes later, he comes back with a sandwich he had made with what he’d found in her fridge, but finds her already asleep. He puts the plate on the nightstand, and caresses her face slightly.

“Babe? You gotta take your pills first.” He whispers, sorry to wake her up.

She raises, and grabs the glass of water on the nightstand. He gives her one pill that she swallows immediately, before going back under the sheets.

“You should eat a little bit, babe.”

“No, I’m fine, I just need… To sleep.” She says, yawning.

“The doctor said you shouldn’t take the pills without eating. I made it with love, come on.” He says, holding the sandwich before her mouth. She takes a small bite, and frowns her eyebrows in disgust.

“It doesn’t taste like love.” She giggles, pushing the plate away.

He takes a bite too, and swallows hard. “Sorry, I’ll do better next time!” He laughs. “Go to sleep, now.” He says, turning his back and heading towards the door.

“Hey, were are you going? Stay with me, I want a bedtime story.”

“Babe…” He tries to protest.

“Come on, or a lullaby if you want. The guitar is in Piper’s room.”

“Jeez, you’re going to kill me.” He says, leaving the bedroom.

He comes back a few seconds later, hoping that she would have fallen asleep, but she lays in the bed silently, chewing the bread of the sandwich, and smiles when she sees him, the guitar in his hands. He sits on the small armchair in the corner of the room, shaking his head in disapproval, and sets the guitar on his lap, staring at her.

“What do you want me to sing? Don’t say Helpless!”

She chuckles, and starts to think. She was about to say “Helpless” and now she has to make another choice, but soon, he starts to play before she could say anything, and she immediately recognizes the first chord of “Always on my mind” by Elvis Presley. After a few seconds, and a lovely smile on his face, he starts to sing.

_Maybe I didn’t hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I’m so happy that you’re mine_

_If I make you feel second best_

_Girl, I’m sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_


	34. It's a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please write a story about Gillian having a very vivid sex dream about her and David & David catching her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated Mature

The crowd and the band have left, and all she can see now is the empty dark room. Her knees and her hands sore a little bit, resting on the cool floor of the stage, and she realizes she’s naked. She can’t see him, but she knows for sure it’s him when he pushes his cock inside her from behind. It feels amazing, his hands on her hips, the pace of his thrusts, the sounds of pleasure he makes and the noise of his skin slamming against hers. While he pumps frantically behind her, she sees a familiar silhouette walking slowly toward them. As it gets closer, she realizes it’s David, completely naked and sporting a rock hard-on. She turns her head to see who’s actually behind her, and she’s relieved when she sees David’s face focus on his task, his eyes locked on his dick pulling out and pushing hard inside her.

“Breakfast is ready,” The second David says, stroking his hardness gently.

“Wh…a…at?” she manages to say between his assaults.

“Gillian…” The second David whispers, brushing the tip of his cock on her cheek. “Wake up, baby.”

“Hum?” She opens her eyes slowly, and finds him kneeled beside the bed, his hand cupping her face and his thumb brushing her cheek slightly. “Oh my god!” Her two hands press on her pussy under the sheet, and she can feel how soaked her panties are.

“You’re okay? You were making weird noises in your sleep.”

“I’m good,” she says, still sleepy and horny. “Shut the door, and come to bed.”

“What? No, no, the breakfast is ready, and the boys are waiting for you.”

“I wasn’t asking.” She captures his lips between hers, biting at his bottom lip, and raises on her knees, pushing the sheets away. “Shut the door, it’ll be quick.” She reaches her ass out, and he does as she asked, closing the door carefully.

“Oh my god, babe.” He cups her center and feels the warmth of her wet pussy. “You were having a sex dream, didn’t you?” he teases, removing her panties. “I hope I was in it.”

“Oh yeah, more than once.” She spreads her legs in anticipation, hearing the sound of his zipper.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she chuckles, “Come one, the breakfast will get cold.”


	35. F*** Marry Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd like a ficlet where GA&DD play fuck, marry, kill with their characters. Like Scully, Bedelia, Stella and Hank, Mulder, Hodiak.

She catches her breath laying over the sheets, completely naked next to him while he draws little circles on her areolas, staring at her flushed face. He always loves to watch her after sex, when she looks satisfied and exhausted.

“I read your interview.” He says, raising on his elbow.

“Which one?”

“Fuck, marry, kill.” He states and she nods, shoving her legs under the sheets to keep her warm. “I want to play.”

“It’s not gonna end well, you know it, right?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. How about Scully, Bedelia and Stella?” He flips over, laying on his stomach to look into her eyes. “No, no, no wait. I already know you’d kill Scully. Blanche, Bedelia and Stella?”

“I woudn’t have kill Scully, but okay. I would fuck Stella, definitely. I saw the way she fucks, and she’s hot. But I don’t wanna marry her, ‘cause she would never been home and she would be a shitty housewife, so I’d just screw her and never call her back. I can’t marry Blanche or I would have to pay her bills, but I won’t kill her. Can I fuck her too?”

“No!”

“Oh, you’re not fun. Okay, I changed my mind. I’d marry Stella. Even if she’s not home very often, I still can fuck her when she’s here, so it’s fine. I’d kill Bedelia, ‘cause she’s freaking me out, so I could fuck Blanche. She’d drink whiskey in my navel, and I could borrow her silk bathrobe after sex. Your turn. Mulder, Hank, Hodiak?”

“What? No, no! I’m not gonna play this game with men!” His face contorts in disgust.

“I just did with women! Come on, express your femininity, Duchovny!”

“I’m gonna show you my femininity, woman!” He climbs on top of her, rubbing his half hard cock on her thigh, and she chuckles, pushing him away gently.

“Play the game first, or you can forget *my* femininity.” He grunts his disapproval, and lies on back next to her, staring at the ceiling to think.

“Hank is definitely the best in bed, so I would kill him, for my ass’ sake.” She bursts into laughter, and turns on her side, one hand toying with the hair of his chest. “I can’t marry Hodiak, ‘cause it was illegal in the 60s, but I still can fuck him in the back room of a gay bar. It would have to be quick, and I’d probably be on LSD, so it’s fine. So I have to marry Mulder. It’s not that bad, considering his way of life, he’d die young and I’d inherited of his porn collection.”

“You’re not afraid of sex with Mulder?”

“Not really,” his eyes are locked on the ceiling. “I mean, I think he is sweet and tender, so I’ll be fine. You’re making me questioning myself, babe,” he pretends to think, his finger tapping on his bottom lip. She chuckles, and her hand goes down on his chest to reach his cock and squeezes it firmly, making him grow harder instantly. “Aaaaaand I just found all the answers I needed, thank you.”


	36. The thong thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some angsty smutty dirty gillovny fic about the thong story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated explicit

**2001**

She was proud of herself when she came back home. Proud to have been gone at a stupid fashion party with an obvious thong. Proud to not have removed the tag. Proud that she’d probably make the headlines tomorrow as the Hollywood biggest bitch. Who cares? In a few months she wouldn’t be here anymore. They’d all forget her face, but they’d remember her ass. For sure.

She wished he’d forgotten her face too. And why the fuck was he parked in front of her house at this time of the night?

She opened the door of his car and found him, head resting on the wheel. “David, what are you doing here?” She’d ingested a nice quantity of alcohol at this red carpet event, and she still could feel the buzz in her head.

“Tea and I, it’s over.” He looked sad and drunk. Probably just like her.

“It was over last month, David! It was over last week, and it’ll be over again in a month. Go back home and pull your shit together. I’m not your spare wheel.”

“It’s for good, this time.” He got out of the car and patted her shoulders. She felt ridiculously short despite her high heels. “Please, Gillian. I need you.” He leant his head to kiss her, but she dodged him, pushing him away with strength. “Please, Gillian.” He pushed her against the front bonnet of his car. The cool metal under her almost-bare-ass made her shiver. “I need this. One last time before you move. Please.” He looked like he was about to cry and she couldn’t refrain a single tear to flow under her red glasses. If she’d pushed him away, he would have understood and probably gone away. That’s what she should have done, she knew it. But instead, she spread her legs for him, because she couldn’t stand seeing him in pain, or sad, or angry, and it was the only way she knew to make him feel better. She knew as soon as they’d be finished, he’d go away without turning back to curl up in another bed with another woman. But after all those years, he’d always been her weakness and she’d always been his.

She grabbed his face to kiss him hard, their noses bumping on each other, her teeth biting at his bottom until he felt his own blood flowing into his mouth.

He grunted and pulled out of her grip. He grabbed her waist firmly to turn her over. She fell back heavily on the car, her chest pressed against the metal and her feet no longer touching the floor. “Oh my god, did you really go to that party wearing that?” He pulled hard on the thong and she cried out as the material sheared her ass crack and stroked her clit. “You’re fucking crazy.” he whispered in her ear as he bent over, hovering her, rubbing his harness on her ass, the thin underwear still in his hand.

She pushed her ass against him in response, feeling him hard through his jeans. “Fuck me.” she whispers so low that he barely heard her.

“Say it again,”

“For fuck’s sake, David! Shut up and fuck me already!” She managed to turn over quickly and took off his shirt in a fraction, scratching his stomach and chest with her fingernails on her way. His jeans and boxers fell at his ankles and she lifted her dress and spread her legs wider for him, exposing her thong loosely resting between her lower lips. She adjusted her ass on the edge of the car and he ran the underwear slowly along her thighs and legs to bring it at his face and smelled it.

She looked at him with lust, biting her bottom lip and couldn’t resist to touch herself. Her middle finger went straight to her clit, drawing little circles while she kept staring at him. Her gaze followed his hand holding the thong as he lowered it to find his hard dick where he began to stroke himself, rubbing the piece of cotton along his shaft.

She pushed two fingers inside her, using her other hand to keep stroking her clit, her eyes never leaving his and he felt himself already on the edge. It was a quiet night in Los Angeles and all he could hear now was the spongy sound of her fingers thrusting into her soaked pussy.

Still holding the thong, he pulled out her fingers. She thought he’d replaced them with his cock, but instead, he started to push the thong inside her. The cotton slightly scratched her walls, absorbing her juices. If she’d known where it’d ended up, she probably wouldn’t have picked some low bracket ready-made lingerie.

She swore a flow of insults, tossing her head back when he pulled the thong in a ball, just against the right spot on her upper wall. He knew his creativity had lost him, and he can’t hold back anymore. He started to stroke himself at the same time as he thumbed her clit. Tomorrow, he’d have to explain his wife why there’s fingers scratches on their brand new BMW, but for now, they needed to find their release.

She felt her walls contract on the lingerie ball inside her, increasing the pressure on her G-spot.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, David.”

“Yeah, come for me, babe. I’m so close too,”

“Pull it out, now!” She screamed, replacing his hand on his cock by hers. “Come on.”

One hand rubbing her clit, the other one in her pussy, he found back the soaked thong and started to pull on it, very slowly. The fabric slid inside her, tickling the right spot. When he’s almost done, he pushed it back firmly and deeper, and pulled it out quickly, spreading her juices on his car.

“Oh, shit! Do that again, do that again!”

He did it again, pushing the thong deep inside her and pulling out quickly, making her come hard. She instinctively gave half a dozen of firm squeeze on his cock before she regained consciousness, and he discharged his orgasm on his car.

 

 -

 

**Present day**

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Looking for a pen. David you call yourself a writer and you don’t have any pen in your apartment!” she teases, pulling random drawers of several furniture in his living room.

“You’re not gonna find it there!” His tone of voice sounds too alarming to be innocent. She grins at him, and pulls the drawer, finding a single little black box inside.

“What’s that?” She opens it before he can reach her, and finds a blue piece of fabric, rolled up in a ball. “Oh my god, don’t tell me you kept that?” She hangs the thong with disgust between her thumb and index. “Did you ever washed it, at least?” He shakes his head with a grin and she lets the piece of lingerie fall on his palms. “You disgusting fetish perv!” he nods, smiling and steps closer to her, handing her the thong playfully. “Don’t touch me with that thing!” She starts running everywhere, laughing, with David on her heels but he stops suddenly.

“How about I wash it and we go back in time?” She laughs even more. “Your car or mine?”


	37. That's how I like my David Duchovny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see some rpf based off that tweet! The first thought that popped up in my mind was that was mighty kinky even for a vday tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

He can’t believe she exposed their sex life to the world. Being flirty and teasing the fans is one thing, but telling everyone that he likes being tied up, naked, before her is another one. No one needs to know that. Of course, it’s Mulder laying on this table, but she tagged him. Everyone will understand, he’s sure about that. He needs to call her. As he paces his apartment, looking for his phone, he remembers the last time she’d done that to him.

 

_It was a rainy Sunday afternoon in Vancouver. They were supposed to memorize their lines for the day after, but she’d been flirty all day. They were laying on the couch, each one resting against an arm, facing each other. He read Mulder’s monologue without conviction, while her little foot slipped between his thighs to tickle his crotch._

_“Babe, focus please.” he said, pushing her foot away, but it came back quickly, with more pressure this time._

_“I’m bored.” she said and stood on her feet._

_“Hey, we’re not done. Where’re you going?”_

_She grinned at him and left the room, rolling her hips lasciviously._

_Five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing only a lacy bra with a matched shorty over a garter belt. David sucked in his breath, the script falling off his hands. She had one hand behind her back, obviously hiding something, while she gestured a “come here” with her index finger. He smiled and raised immediately._

_“Take off your shirt.” He obeyed readily. “Your jeans too.” He walked towards her in his white boxers which couldn’t hide his arousal anymore, and opened his arms to embrace her. The tip of a whip slightly landed on his chest, keeping him at a good distance from her. Now, he knew what she was hiding._

_“Lay here.” She pointed the whip in the direction of the dinner table, and he followed her instructions. “On your back.”_

_“What are you going to do to me, babe?”_

_“Mistress. Call me mistress.”_

_He saw her bite her cheeks to not laugh, and noticed that her hand was still behind her back._

_“Sure. Mistress.” he said playfully._

_She paced around the table, staring at his perfect body and stood behind his head. The lace of her underwear brushed his hair and he could smell her arousal. He raised his arms to reach for her ass but all he got was a whiplash on his nipple._

_“Who told you to touch me?”_

_The shot went right to his cock, tenting his boxers. She grabbed his wrists to strap them at the table, revealing what she was still hiding behind her_

_“Lift your ass.”_

_She removed his boxers, freeing his hard-on, and strapped his ankles. She brushed his whole body with the tip of the whip, his calf, the inside of his thighs, avoiding the area that needed the most, up to his stomach and teased his nipples._

_“Babe, come on!” he grunted, willing for her to speed up whatever she wanted to do._

_“Mistress, I said.” She slapped his groin, dangerously close to his cock, and he growled loudly._

_She agonizingly slid the whip along his dick and rested it on his balls to flick it there. He jumped with every stroke, his cock twitching and aching for more. He’d given everything he had to grab her ass or take off her bra, but all he could do was laying here, powerless, and take what she wanted to give him._

_Without warning, she bent over and took him in her mouth, still flicking the whip on his balls._

_“Oh, fuck, babe!” She whiplashed him hard, and a surge of blood went right from his balls to the tip of his cock making it twitch in her mouth. “Mistress, I wanted to say mistress. Sorry.”_

_She smiled around him. Her lips slid down on his dick, taking him as deep as possible and she finally released his shaft with a “pop.” She stood next to him, her eyes locked with him and took off her bra slowly, soon followed by her shorty. Wearing only her garter belt, she climbed on the table, straddling his chest, her ass facing him._

_“Eat me.” she whispered, before kneeling above his face._

_She slowly lowered her body until he can reach her clit with his tongue, and bent over. She leant on his thigh with one hand and stroked his cock with the other one. He sucked her clit, and inserted his tongue inside her as she bent down to take him back in her mouth. She fucked his tongue while sucking him hard, using the inside of her cheeks to pressure his cock._

_Her breathing was heavier, he can feel it, and her walls started to swell, pushing his tongue out of her._

_“Oh my god,” she sighed, freeing his cock from her mouth._

_He was about to complain, probably calling her “babe” again, but she raised, his dick in her hand, and quickly impaled herself on him. He could see her pretty little ass moving up and down on him, swallowing his cock to the base and sliding up to the tip. If he could, he’d probably put a finger or two in her pink ass hole, and if he was lucky enough, she’d let him put his cock inside, but for now, he could just watch her pleasuring herself with him and try to hold back until she’s done. Speaking of that, she sped up and he guessed she was touching herself too, which turned him on even more and put him the edge. It needed all his abs and the gym sessions he had had in his life to thrust back in this position, and she cried out, the table bouncing under her strong orgasm. He threw a couple of hard thrust before emptying himself in the swell of her walls._

Yeah, no one needs to know that, he thinks. He finally finds his phone on the coffee table and switches it on. A text message from Gillian waits for him. He unlocks his phone with apprehension and finds a selfie of her, laying naked on her table with a whip between her teeth, with the caption “is this how you like your Scully?”


	38. Chistmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: David and Gillian with the kids on Chistmas morning.

After a night with too much turkey and a significant dose of eggnog, the only alcohol Gillian allows herself to drink, she’s making the small spoon against him, warmed up by his embrace in this Christmas morning. Their naked skin slick by sex, they suddenly wake up, alarmed by slight footsteps and high pitched laughter.

“Fuck, David,” she whispers, giving him a gentle but firm elbow strike on his chest. He hums with a throaty voice and turns to the other side to go back to sleep. “Shit, Dave, my shirt!” She panics, seeing her panties resting on the floor, over his boxers.

“Mummy, it’s Christmas, mummy!” Felix’ little voice informs her.

“Yeah, I know, sweetheart,” she gasps and finally grabs David’s shirt at the foot of the bed to cover the top of her body, just in time before he opens the door. “Hey, merry Christmas, sweetheart!”

Felix climbs on the bed, soon followed by his older brother, finally waking up David who growls heavily. He can see the panic in her eyes. They are naked under the sheets, and Felix might be too young to understand, but Oscar isn’t, and Piper shouldn’t be far away. David grabs Felix, laying him over his chest, careful to keep him above the sheets while Oscar curls up with his mum.

“Can we open the presents, now?” Felix asks looking at David.

“Have you been a wise little boy this year?”

“Yes. Right?” Felix answers, questioning his mum. She nods, smiling. “And I left some milk and a cookie for Santa Claus yesterday!”

“Oh, in this case, let’s go!” David raises and starts to slip out of the bed but stops, suddenly remembering his nakedness. “Or maybe, you guys go first. There’s something I need to check with Santa Claus, he tried to call, me but I was asleep.”

“You know Santa Claus?” Felix asks, amazed.

“Yeah, of course I know him. If you’re a good boy, we’ll go to visit him next year. Now go downstairs and check if all your presents are there.”

As soon as the little boys left the room running, David stands on his feet and grabs his pajama pants.

“I’m sorry, there’s something I need to do. I met you downstairs.” He puts a soft kiss on her lips and leaves the room. “Oh, make me think to buy flight ticket for Lapland.” he chuckles before leaving for good.

Of course, the boys couldn’t wait, and neither did Piper. When Gillian finally gets down the stairs, half of the box is already open and the boys are already playing with their brand new toys.

“Where’s David, mum?” Piper asks.

“I don’t know, he left the room ten minutes ago. I thought he was here, actually.” She looks around, searching for him, even outside the house by the window, but he seems to be nowhere.

“He’s with Santa Claus, he told you so mummy!” Felix says, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I know sweetie.”

As she was starting to be really worried, someone knocks at the door. Everyone freezes, looking at her.

“Who’s this?” Felix asks.

“I don’t know. Stay here, I’m gonna see.” She heads to the front door, a bit worried.

“Oh, oh, oh!” David is poorly dressed in a fake Santa Claus. His jacket and pants are too big, and he’s still wearing his slippers. Gillian bursts into laughter, but he puts his finger on her lips to shush her. He lowers his fake white beard and kisses her lips chastely. “It looks like Santa had forgotten a little something.” The way he modifies his voice to imitate Santa Claus makes her laugh to tears. “Go ahead, woman. I’ve got something for you too.” he whispers.

He lets her disappear in the living room before entering the house.

“Who was it?” Felix asks, seeing his mum coming back with a wide smile on her face.

“It’s a surprise.” She says, half laughing.

“Oh, oh, oh!” David sings behind the wall. “It seems like Santa’d forgotten a little something this morning.” he repeats.

“Oh my god!” Gillian screams first, seeing David finally emerge from the hallway with a little French boxer in his arms.


	39. Square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone write something about David last vid where he sang? If not, can you write some sexy fic?

When he asked her if she wanted to spend the week of Valentine’s Day in the south of Italy with him, she said yes immediately. But it was winter break in the UK, so she had to bring her kids with her.

In the first place, he was happy to spend a week with her family. He loves her kids, and Piper and he became really close in Vancouver last summer. But Gillian and he hadn’t seen each other for a month, and it quickly became hard not to touch her all day long and only make love in silence at night.

This morning, he decided to offer Piper a good amount of money to babysit the boys for one night. They had a great lunch in a beautiful and romantic restaurant, and headed right after to the villa David had rented for the occasion.

As soon as they got inside, they were all over each other, making love on every furniture available in the house. The first time was frantic, both needing to release the tension and the frustration of the last three days. But as they relaxed, it became tenderer, sweeter, more romantic. They finally made it to the bed, where he laid atop her, thrusting slowly inside her until they found their release together for the fourth time today.

He can’t sleep. Probably because of the jetlag, so he watches her sleep. Her blond curls slightly falls on her cheek. Her breast raises with her breath. Her skin glow with the reflection of the soft light of lamppost outside the house. A part of him wants to wake her up and make love to her again. But she’s on holyday, she needs to rest. She deserves some sleep. Careful not to wake her up, he leaves the bed and puts on some pants and a t-shirt, heading to the bathroom. On his way, he notices something he hadn’t seen before. A guitar rests in the corner of the room. He wanted to take a cool shower, but changes his mind and takes the guitar. He finds a good spot behind the window to sit and scratch the cords while watching her sleep. She’d moved, the white sheets covering only her upper thighs.

His eyes travel between the swell of her breast and her soft pubic hair while he starts to play the first song that crosses his mind.

_Last time through I hid my tracks._

_So well I could not get back._

_Yeah my way was hard to find._

_Can’t sell your soul for peace of mind._

She woke up slowly, opening her eyes, and sits against the headboard, pulling the sheet over her to hide her breast, she doesn’t even know why. She can’t hear him, but he looks beautiful, putting all his heart in his song, singing for no one else but himself. My rock star, she thinks. They gaze at each other, only separated by the thick window. She feels good, so good when she’s with him. In a couple days, they’ll have to split up again, live their lives miles away from each other, and she’ll feel the emptiness again. She wants to stop the clock, to live in this moment forever. Instinctively, she grabs her phone and opens the camera app. It’s dark, all she can capture is his shadow, but it’s not enough. She wants to hear him. She wants to listen to him singing. She drops the sheets, exposing her nakedness at his sight, and heads to the bay window. With her free hand, she opens it, freeing his voice.

_Square one, my slate is clear._

_Rest your head on me my dear._

_It took a world of trouble, took a world of tears._

_It took a long time to get back here._

_Tried so hard to stand alone._

_Struggled to see past my nose._

_Always had more dogs than bones._

_I could never wear those clothes._

Why did he pick this song?


	40. The real star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write a prompt where after the ceremony all of David's friends go to party and Gilly's there to surprise him (emotional)

“I’m too old for this shit!” David complains as Evan and his brother try to drag him in a fancy club in Hollywood to celebrate. “We could just go to my place and have a couple drinks, like four people in their fifties.”

“I’m 49, asshole!” Pam retorts, slapping his arm. “And who told you you had a choice? You’re going to party with us, whether you want it or not.”

“Besides, the other people who were there are already waiting for you. Hard to be a celebrity, huh?” his brother teases.

After a few vain complains, he finally finds himself sitting around the VIP table with his friends. He’d found back Gary, Claire, his manager and some other people who were attending the ceremony. The two glasses of whiskey he had quickly swallowed had helped him to relax, and he’s actually almost enjoying himself.

“Come with me double D, I wanna dance!” Pam pulls on his hand to make him stand. She may be short and tiny, but her strength is impressive. He finally gets up against his will.

“I don’t dance.”

She pretends not to hear him because of the music and drags him on the dancefloor.

He was right. He doesn’t dance. He shakes, at most. Out of the beat, mostly, despite the attempts of Pam, who makes herself turn around his hand, and performs a crazy dance before him. But thankfully, after a few seconds, the music changes. The DJ plays a slow love song, freeing him from this place. At least, that’s what he thought. She grabs his waist and starts dancing to the sound of this romantic song. He withdraws one more time and follows her pace, with a heavy sigh. She doesn’t look more focused than him. Her head keeps moving from one side to another, looking everywhere.

“Looking for a sexier target than me, little smurf?” he teases.

“Oh, you know you’re the sexiest man on Earth, Double D!” she answers playfully and he hums, not really convinced.

They keep turning around for a long minute until someone pokes David’s back.

“Excuse me, do you mind?” says a familiar female voice.

It get’s him out of his reverie and he turns around, hoping it’s not a fan asking him to dance with her.

“Oh my fucking god!” He hugs Gillian so hard her feet don’t touch the floor anymore. “What are you doing here? Did you know she was coming?” he asks Pam behind him, his hands resting around Gillian’s waist.

Pam smiles and throws a complicit gaze at Gillian before leaving without saying a word.

“God you’re beautiful,” He takes a few steps forward to look at her. She is glowing in her blue dress and high heels.

“Are you gonna dance with me, or do you plan to keep staring ‘till tomorrow?”

He chuckles and holds her close, her head resting against his chest.

“I’m sorry I missed the ceremony.”

“Who cares? You’re here now.” He nuzzles her hair and puts his chin on the top on her head. “I missed you. I missed so much, you have no idea.”

She doesn’t answer, but he feels her hands squeeze the flesh of his back. She raises her face to smile at him. He leans down, aiming to kiss her, but she tosses her head back.

“Everybody’s watching us,”

“Let them watch.” He cups her face, and kisses her.

It’s possible that the music had changed again. It’s possible that there’s some electronic music beat making people dance and jump everywhere around them, but they don’t care. They keep their slow rhythm, turning around, entangled in each others embrace. Oddly, he thinks about his mother. She wanted him to be a writer and he is, now. She wanted him to be a successful actor, he has a star to prove it. She wanted him to fulfil his dreams, he released an album and went on tour. She wanted his sons to get married before she passes away.


	41. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: David teams up with Gillian's kids to surprise her

After a long week in Belfast, frozen by the cold wind and the rain, she dreams about a nice meal with her kids and a hot bath before finding back the comfort of her own bed. As usual, her keys are hidden somewhere on the bottom of her purse and she can’t find them.

“Piper, you’re here? I can’t find my keys.” she screams, hoping that her daughter would hear her.

No answer. “Piper!” she tries again. “Oh, for Christ’s sake!” She starts to search in her purse again, but before she can find them, she hears footsteps on the other side of the door. “Come on, it’s cold outside!”

Piper opens the door slowly. Her hair is done in a perfect bun and she’s wearing a white dress that Gillian had never seen before. There’s a wide smile on her face.

“You’re going out?” Gillian asks, worried.

Piper doesn’t answer and lets her mother in, taking her suitcase from her hand.

“Oh Felix, how many times have I told you not to wear your suit? You’ll ruin it!” she says, seeing her little boy wearing the suit she’d bought him for her friend’s wedding last year. It’s already too small, and his bow tie is upside down, but she can’t help finding him cute. “And what are you hiding there?”

Felix doesn’t answer and presses the play button on the remote he was hiding behind his back. Neil young’s song “Helpless” starts to fill the house.

“What’s…”

“Come with me, mum.” Piper takes Gillian’s hand and walks with her in the long hallway.

“Piper, I’m tired. I don’t know what you guys made up for me, but you’re sure it can’t wait ‘till tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” There’re something that Gillian hadn’t noticed earlier in her daughter’s eyes. Tears.

Gillian furrows one eyebrow, but soon, her attention is drawn somewhere else. Oscar, also dressed in black suit comes out from God-knows-where and holds her other hand.

“Okay, stop. Can someone tell me what’s going on here?” She starts to freak out. Last time her kids wanted to surprise her, she had to pretend their meal was edible, and then she had to clean the kitchen for two days. Once, Felix broke his arm wanting to hang one of his drawing on her bedroom’s wall. Saying that she isn’t into surprises in an understatement. “Is it another ceremony for the best mum of the year? ‘Cause you picked the wrong date, mother’s day is in three months.”

Oscar opens the living room. The lights are off, but there’re candles everywhere and a crackling fire in the magnificent stone fireplace.

“It’s beautiful sweetie,” she says, not wanting to be too harsh on her son. “But you know you’re not supposed to light a fire when there’s no adult at home.”

Oscar doesn’t answer and guides her in front of the fireplace. “Stay here.” he says, before running back to join his brother and sister a few steps behind. Their six eyes turn toward the stairs. Now there’s no doubt, Piper is crying. The boys are incredibly calm and wise for a Friday evening. She follows their glance upstairs and after a few seconds of silence, the steps crack under footsteps.

Her heart beats so fast that she feels like it’s going to jump out of her chest. Black shinny shoes get down slowly, step by step. She has a strong idea of who this person might be, which is confirmed as soon as she sees his hands along his waist. She could recognize those hands anywhere.

She looks at her kids. They are holding hands while David emerges completely from the stairs. He also wears a black suit, with a thin black tie over his white shirt. He’s beautiful. He smiles, but she can see the nervousness in his eyes.

“David, what are you…”

He doesn’t let her finish her sentence and takes her hands to put a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“Hi.” she whispers.

“Hi.” He clears his throat and starts to talk. “Gillian, I thought about it a lot. I know you said you didn’t want to do it again. I know I said I didn’t want to do it again.” She squeezes his hand, tears running on her cheeks. She knows exactly what he’s talking about and she’s not sure she’ll be able to make it until the end. Her knees start to shake. “But I love you. I’ve always loved you. And I’ll always you. I know it’s for good, I know there’ll never be anyone else, and I don’t want anyone else. I want you, for the rest of life, Gillian.”

“David,” she sighs, but he doesn’t let her talk.

“You know I’m kinda old-fashion,” A slight chuckle slips out of her mouth, and she nods playfully despites the tears. “So when I took this decision, I thought about asking your father. But then, I realized that I had to ask the ones who really need to approve. So I asked them.” He nods in the direction of her kids, Piper standing in the middle, holding her little brothers’ hands. “It wasn’t easy. The little one was the toughest, and it cost me his weight in candies, but I finally got their approval.” He leaves her hands to slip out a small red box from his pocket and puts one knee on the floor. “So… Gillian Leigh Anderson, will you marry me?”


	42. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

It’s been an awful day. She always sucks in the first days. She told him so a good number of times, even if she didn’t need to. He could felt it. She swore every time she couldn’t remember her lines. Her body tensed under the itch of her brand new wig and the pain caused by her high heels. He watched her struggle to find Scully again the whole day, powerless, unable to help her. He could read the exhaustion in her eyes. Jetlag, frustration and those damn medical terms that stayed stuck in her throat added to the tension.

“You just need to get your bearings.” He’d told her, patting her shoulders to comfort her.

He needed it too. New cast, new crew, new location, new trailer… Besides Chris, the only familiar person on set was her. Unlike what happened twenty years ago, he knew she’d be here to support him when he’d need to. But today, she was the one who felt fragile and he had her back. He never leaved her, even for a second. When he wasn’t in the scene, he stayed behind the camera, encouraging her silently, and was the first to clap his hands when Chris yelled “cut!” She could count on him, this time, and he wanted to be there for her.

Tonight would be their first night together after a month and a half, and he was ready to spend the night to comfort her and cheer her up. He’d tell her what she needed to hear, not because he had to but because he wanted to. No, she didn’t suck. Yes, she was beautiful, even with a red wig. Yes she sounded like Scully again and no this skirt didn’t make her ass bigger. Saying it wouldn’t be enough, and he knew it. He needed to show her too. The frustration he could read in her eyes wasn’t only due to work. They couldn’t spent the night before together, and he’d be able to steal her a single chastely kiss this morning, when nobody watched. It was hard for him not to touch her all the time and it looked even harder for her. Her eyes were always focused on his lips when he talked, she leant against his hand when he put it on the small of her back, and he even saw her bite her bottom lip and crossed her legs when he took off his jacket earlier.

There was only one way to suppress all her tensions in a raw, and he hoped she wouldn’t be too long to join him in her trailer after filming her last scene. He noticed that she hadn’t take the time to decorate her place, yet. Her small black suitcase was still closed on the couch. Her brush teeth rested loosely on the sink, next to a razor and a big white dress shirt, probably one of the ones she’d stolen from him last time, was folded on the armchair. The bed was undone, so he slipped under the white sheets after stripping his clothes off. 

The simple idea of her bare skin rolling into those sheets made him half-hard. Perhaps she thought about him the night before, and pleasured herself thinking about what he’d do to her tonight. The bed didn’t smell like her very own arousal scent yet, but it wouldn’t be the case anymore during the next hours, that he was sure. He positioned the sheet under his groin, showing just enough of his length to keep her guessing, and rested on one elbow when he heard the front door opening. She probably stepped out of her shoes before he could hear her soft footsteps approaching the bedroom door. He smiled in anticipation when she opened her door softly.

“Hey Scully. It’s me.” He teased, but his grin vanished immediately when an unexpected hairy chest entered the room. He panicked, pulling the sheets to cover him. Too late.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed, David?” Mitch asked.


	43. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DevoneBrieWiy (thanks:)

“Why are you driving so fast, David? There’s no hurry.” she says, holding the car handle with all her strength.

He throws a quick glance at the growing bulge in his pants before his eyes go back to the road.

“It’s been too long, babe. I want to have you.” He gasps, already short breathing.

“Just slow down. I’ll take care of that.”

She removes her seat belt to lean closer to him as he does as she asked, raising his foot from the pedal. Her tongue traces the curve of his ear and her hand cups him firmly.

“Oh god,” he says, surprised by her touch.

He tries to stay focus on the road while she bends down and frees him from his jeans. He can’t help steering the wheel in all directions, and narrowly avoids a crash when her tongue swirls on his head. His hands clenches around the wheel, but his eyes close for only a fraction of second when she takes him fully in her mouth.

When he opens them, his car is half on the emergency line, a police car reflecting in his mirrors.

“Holy fuck! Gillian, stop that, we’re in trouble.”

“What the fuck, David? You couldn’t just stay focus on the road?” she yells. He sighs heavily, zipping his jeans. “Okay, let me handle that.” She collects her sweater on the car floor and tucks it under her shirt. “Let’s just say I’m pregnant and the labor is about to start.”

“Babe, I love you and everything, but this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” his eyes widen, amazed by her craziness.

“Do you have something better? We can’t afford a scandal, David!” she watches the police officer walking towards the car in the mirror. “Think fast! What do you want to do?”

“Okay, okay. I’m in, so when we’ll make the headlines because you’ll come to pick me up in jail, I could tell you I told you so.”

He arranges her fake belly, tapping strongly on it to give it the most perfect round shape possible when the policeman pokes the window.

“I know I shouldn’t have done that, officer, but my wife is gonna have our baby right now!” He pats her belly while Gillian gasps next to him. “We need to go to the hospital as soon as possible, sir!”

“Oh god, are you okay ma’am?”

Gillian nods, her lips parted to pant in the exact same way she did when she actually was about to have a baby, and suddenly screams loudly, pretending to have a contraction.

“Okay, okay. You guys follow me, I’m gonna open the road to the hospital for you.” The police officer starts to run to his car, but stops and comes back. “Oh, and I love the X-Files. Let’s hope it’s not an Alien!” he laughs at his own joke before running again.

David turns his head to Gillian, and closes his eyes with a sigh to evacuate the anger. He opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him.

“Shut up. Don’t say it.”


	44. You heard me. Take. It. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DevoneBrieWiy - rated explicit

She’d told him to meet her in the bathroom and he knew exactly why. He knew he shouldn’t, he was still a married man and Mark was somewhere around, but he couldn’t help it. He’d always liked her pregnant, but this time was definitely the sexier time. He’d been half hard all day, glancing at her cleavage at every occasion he had, and resting his hand in her lower back, actually lower that what he should have done.

When he pulled the door, she was sitting on the toilet seat, her legs wide open. He sucked in one breath and froze.

“Shut the door, David.” He turned the locker and walked towards her. “Stay where you are.” She lifted her dress up to her knees and slipped her hand under. “Take off your jacket.”

“Gil, we don’t have a lot of time, and you’re driving me crazy.” He made a few steps further, but she stopped him with her hand.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. And stay where you are.” He obeyed, and watched her removing her panties under her dress. “Your pants. Take them off too.” His pants fell at his ankles as she lifted her dress upper, letting him watch her fingers circling her clit. “If we don’t touch each other, it’s not cheating, right?”

“What? Gillian, come on!”

“I said stay where you are. I’m not kidding, David. Take those off.” She nodded to his boxers. “Touch yourself for me, David. Just pretend it’s my hand on your cock, right now.”

He took him in his hand, and started to stroke slowly, transfixed by the moves of her hands. With two fingers, she parted her lower lips and entered two other fingers inside her while her middle finger circled her clit. 

“You’re gonna come, David?” She quickened, watching him gripping firmly at his cock.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You first.”

“I’m coming, David… I wish it was… Oh, fuck… I wish… It was… Your cock… Oh god… Inside me.” she managed to say between shocks.

When she opened her eyes after this strong orgasm, his cum was on the floor and his eyes fixed on her crotch.

“Gil…” he said, watching her putting on her panties and walk to leave the room.

“One day, David. When we’ll both be ready.”


	45. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

Still wearing Sam Hodiak’s 60s’ clothes, he ran in the alley of his house. It didn’t sound like her to appear so panicked, so when she called him earlier, he left everybody on the set to meet her at his villa. She didn’t want to tell him what was going on the phone, but it seemed really serious. He just hoped everything was okay with her kids, or with anyone else of her family. He hoped everything was fine with her.

“Babe, where are you?” he screamed, not seeing her anywhere.

“Upstairs.”

He ran up the stairs and found her in the bathroom, sit on the tube, prostrated.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Everything’s fine?” He didn’t want to sound so scared, but couldn’t hide his fear.

“David,” she said, standing on her feet. “Look I’m sorry, it wasn’t planned, I swear. I just don’t know how it happened… Well, I know how, but…”

“Baby, just tell me what’s going on, okay? I need to go back on set, and…”

“I’m pregnant, David.”

He blinked. Twice. And passed out. His knees couldn’t support his deadweight anymore, and his head hit her shoulder before she escorted his whole heavy body to the floor, almost falling with him.

She had to splash his face with the shower to wake him up, soaking his clothes and bathroom on her way.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” She joked, decided to smooth things. “I knew you wouldn’t jump for joy, but I didn’t expect this reaction. Look, David, I know we can’t have a baby now, I know this isn’t what you want, and I’m not sure I want it either. We’re old, and we don’t live together, and we’re not even a couple for the rest of the world…” If he hadn’t stopped her from talking with her thumb on her lips, she could have go on and on without coming to a point, and he knew it. So he just wiped his face to remove the water and raised a little bit, a smile on his face.

“We’re having a baby, sweetheart.” he whispered and wiped the single tear flowing on her face.


	46. Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

For their first family holidays together, he’d rather went to Hawaii, or anywhere else with sun and beach and fresh cocktail. But she made a point when she told him that with a ski mask and a capot, no one could recognize them. The only little problem was that he couldn’t ski. All their kids seemed to be born on those stupid boards while he struggled with Gillian at his side, trying to help him the best she could. The slope was too sloped, the snow too cold and he couldn’t see anything through steam over his mask.

“Just plant the stick and turn, David.”

He looked like an idiot. He reproduced her moves perfectly, except that he ended up the face buried into the snow with a missing ski. All the five kids were already down the slope, where Gillian joined them skillfully.

He swore between his clenched jaws, collecting his ski. The six of them were making a racket, encouraging him with screams and waves. As much as he loved them, he thought about selling all of them for a surfboard and a nice wave in the ocean. Why did they pick the only sport he sucked at?

He wiped the snow residue on his mask and tried to practice the snowplough she’d taught him earlier. As if the world held its breath, Gillian and the kids stopped yelling. He managed to make one rotation, then another and it was on the third that lost control. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he was rushing on the slope, unable to stop himself.

“Brake!” “Dad, stop!” “Snowplough, David!” He heard before falling. He rolled like a human ball, losing his ski and sticks on his way and finished his race in a little hill of powder snow, head first.

“Oh my god, David! Are you okay?” Gillian asked, worried. All the kids were around him. Gillian’s looked panicked, West and Miller couldn’t stop laughing. “What happened, sweetie?”

“What happened? Let me tell you what happened! I wanted to go to Hawaii, and you said hey, what if we go to fucking stupid Vermont instead. I hate that fucking snow!”

“Okay, I see. What if we all go back to the chalet for a hot chocolate?” Gillian proposed, watching him pouting childishly. “And if you stop swearing in front of my little boys, I’ll let you make me swear in the sauna.” She whispered, softly kissing his frozen lips. He nodded against her mouth and felt the kids’ relief. “Good. Now, say you like the snow.”

“I like the snow.” he agreed reluctantly.

“Good.” she said, taking a handful of powder snow and lifting her arm.

“Oh no, Gillian, don’t you dare throw that snowba-“ The ball hit his forehead, snow flowing over his red cheeks and nose. “Goddammit! You’re gonna regret that.” He tried to raise, but West threw him another snowball straight into the face, soon followed by Miller. “You, and you, are punished tonight.” He said to his kids. “And you,” he said to Gillian. “I’ll take care of you later.”

“Yuuuck! I don’t wanna hear that!” Piper said and splashed his face with another ball.

They looked like a crazy and happy family, Gillian tucked snow inside his pants, Piper, West and Miller spreading some on his face while the little boys tried their best to protect him. They were making so much noise that they got everyone else attention, and for once, it felt good to not have to care about what people thought. He’d never be a good skier, but finally, he might enjoy this holidays. And thankfully, the Chalet had a pool.


	47. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot drabble for a prompt game on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated mature

Naked, Slumped over the couch, she exhales the smoke slowly and passes him the joint. They were supposed to be in a beautiful restaurant right now, if there wasn’t a storm outside. He’d booked a table on the best rooftop in LA and had planned to take off her evening gown as soon as they’d be back at his villa. But they can’t fight the elements, and here they were, she in her forties and he in his fifties, sharing a joint after sex like two teenagers.

“I don’t remember when was the last time I did that.” she says, thinking.

“How could you? You can’t remember anything.”

“I remember that we had a deal. And you just did your part with those strings.” She takes a puff and passes him the joint before laying on the couch, her head on his lap, dangerously closed to his still sensitive area. “So what do you want me to do to you? Remember, it has to be something new.”

He thinks for a moment, his hand drawing lazy circles on her naked stomach, and takes the joint from her hand.

“I’ve never done it in a hammock. I thought we could use it as a swing.”

“You wanna go outside? It’s raining, David!”

“The hammock is under the veranda. And it’s a summer rain. It’s still hot outside.” His hand slowly goes southward, where he finds the wetness or her previous orgasm. She hums instinctively in response. “Come on.”

He takes the last puff of the joint, and it’s when they get up that they both realize how high they actually are. Once outside, she sits on the hammock and he stands between her legs, his hands on her hips, more for his own stability than for hers.

“I’m not sure I can make it, babe.” he pouts, looking sadly at his soft crotch.

“Let me take care of this.” She crosses her legs behind his butt to stick his cock on her mons and starts stroking him. When her eyes raise to meet his, she notices that he’s looking away. “Baby, you gotta focus a little bit, you know.”

“I wanna go outside.” he says, not paying attention to the move of her hand.

“David?” She squeezes his cock firmly to get his attention back to her.

“I wanna feel the rain.” He’s higher than what she’d expected. Higher than what HE’d expected, actually.

“David, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? You’re too high. You should go inside, I’ll make you a sandwich, sweetie.”

“I wanna feel the rain.” he repeats and extricates himself from her grip. “Come with me. We need to communicate with Mother Nature. Feel the air, feel the rain. Come with me baby.”

She tries to protest but he doesn’t let her the choice and lifts her. Once trapped in his arms, she screams and taps his shoulders and chest, but she has even less strength than usual and she can’t help laughing so it doesn’t help. He walks out the veranda, feeling the wet grass under his bare feet and they get soaked in fraction of a second.

“Oh my god! Put me down!” The rain gathers on Gillian’s stomach. She tries to protect her face in his chest, but there’s nothing she can do. “Put me down David!” His head is tossed back and her mouth open to drink the rain. He looks like a lunatic. A sexy and aroused lunatic, she thinks, feeling the tip of his cock tickling her back.

When she finally thinks he’ll put her down, he actually lays her on the grass and hovers her body with his.

“Let’s be joined with the universe.” he says before pushing inside her.


	48. Bzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need story about Gillian's vibrator! :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I speak in the name of my two best friends: bullet and dildo: We. Hate. Mr Duchovny. How many lonely nights did we spend in the darkness of a drawer while he was doing her instead of us? Why does she enjoy his dick more than us? Can he vibrate? Does he have multiple speeds? Can we put batteries somewhere inside him when he can’t get it up? I don’t think so! What does he have that we don’t? I swear to god next time she uses me, I’m gonna make her forget this stupid asshole for the rest of her life. Rabbits all the way, fucker!


	49. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write a little tiny short ficlet about Gillian arriving at David's place this weekend? I'm sure you can make something funny and fluffy :)

Weird how it feels like home, she thinks when she enters his apartment with her own keys. Everything is at the same place than last time she went, she even recognizes the cushions and the painting she’d bought him. Unfortunately, the green carpet is here too. She’ll try again to make him burn it again this time, even if she knows the battle is already lost.

She’s so tired after this long flight that she heads directly to his bed for a little nap, leaving her suitcase in the living room. She knows he’s filming in L.A and can’t join her before a couple days, but he’d told her to make herself home. His bedroom had always had a particular scent. A sweet mix of sandalwood with a hint of his very own characteristic smell. It brings a lot of good old souvenirs to her memory and she shivers at the thought that soon, she’d have a bunch of new ones.

There’s a little white envelope on the bed that she hasn’t noticed before she pulls the comforter to slip under. She opens it and finds an handwritten note.

_I thought about telling you how happy I am that you decided to stay here with me. I thought about telling you how much I miss you. I thought about telling you that I thought about you every minute of every day for the last 64 days, 15 hours, 10 minutes and 12 seconds. 13 seconds. I thought about telling you how much I love you and how much I can’t wait to hold you in my arms and feel your skin against mine. I could have told you all those things, but I didn’t. I just wanted to let you know that there’s meat in the fridge._


	50. hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you have a hangover, I'd like to request a fic on this theme. Two weeks ago, my boyfriend came back home completely drunk. I was upset, but he was being very funny and sweet and at the end he proposed!!! :D I was still upset that he fucked his proposal being all drunk, but I'm engaged and it's all that matters. I'd love to read a gillovny fic about David making a drunk proposal to Gillian. You choose if she says yes or not!

It’s late, she might be asleep. He puts his index finger on his mouth to shush himself before slowly opening his apartment front door. Five hours ago, he told her he’d be back right after his interview, but he got along with the interviewer and met some old friends, and half a dozen shots of whiskey later, he’s staggering in his own apartment. Everything is so quiet and dark. Unlike what he’d expected, she’s laying on the couch, glasses on and wearing a cream silk robe that she might have stolen from Stella Gibson, with “A streetcar named desire” in her hands.

She raises a single brow to acknowledge him. His hair is a mess, there’s a least three missing buttons on his shirt and his eyes are glowing.

“You’re drunk?” she asks, as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor.

“No. Yes. Maybe. What are you doin’?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Let me help you with that. I can make a good Stanley. Stella! Stellaaaa! Stellaaaaaaaaaa!” he emphasizes his scream with his arms wide open. “See?”

She chuckles and closes her book on her lap. “You remember I play Blanche, right? Stella’s in The Fall.”

“I can’t remember anything while you’re wearing this. You know I can see your nipples poking through the fabric, right?” She lowers he head to take a look at her breast, and shook her head and rolls her eyes. “Do you have any idea how much I love those two little guys?” He points at her breast with a grin. “I mean, they are pink and dark and soft and sweet and God! They taste good!”

“Let’s go to bet. Nipples fetishist.” she giggles, finally standing up.

“Are you gonna take it off?” he asks, following her to the living room. She may have little feet and small legs, but he barely can keep up with her pace.

“What? My robe?”

“Yeah. Please don’t. It makes me want to eat your ass. Literally. It looks like two perfect loads of French bread. So perfectly baked.”

“Just shut up and come to bed, David.”

“And that voice, babe. You know how much I love your voice? You could read the phonebook to me, I’d be the happiest man on Earth.”

“It’s 2016, David. Phonebooks don’t exist anymore and if they did, I’d hit your head with it, right now. Bed. Now!” She firmly points to the bed and he pouts childishly and jumps heavily on the bed. “David! Your shoes!” She screams as he messes with the white sheets with his dirty Converse. “For fuck’s sake!” She stands at the feet of the bed and starts to unlace his shoes as he stretches out and watches her with a grin.

“You’re such a mom, babe.” he teases, trying to get his foot out of her grip.

“I don’t wanna be a mom, for you, Dave.”

“No? Then what would you like to be for me?” He teases her breast with his now bare big-toe and tries to slip it into her robe. “My girl? My bae? My sweet lover?” he pauses for a while, watching her working on his other shoe. “My wife?” She raises her head to look at him. He has a wide smile on his face and looks pretty proud of himself. “What? You don’t wanna be my wife either?”

“David, would you just shut the f…”

“Listen, babe. I’d planned on doing that later, and the ring’s still in Paris and I gotta go get it in May, but…”

“A ring? What ring? David, what the fuck are you doing? Just shut up and go to sleep, I’m not kidding.”

“So you don’t want me to ask you to marry me? Do I cancel the ring? ‘Cause it ain’t cheap, you know!”

“No!” She yells, and violently takes off his shoe to throw it at his face.

He narrowly avoids it, his smile still on his face despite her gesture. “No what? No the ring or no you don’t want to be my wife?”

“Just no!” she yells again and kneels on the bed, starting to hit him everywhere she can. His chest, his face, his arms. She’s really tiny but he’d never noticed how strong she could be and he can’t manage to avoid all her strokes. “For fuck’s sake, David! I can’t believe you just screwed my proposal!” She stops punching him, exhausted and sits on the bed, her thighs next to his face. “I guess this is all I deserved. This relationship was screwed in the first place. Of course I had to have this shitty proposal with you completely drunk laying on the bed with only one sock and no ring!”

“So you don’t want to marry me?” he pouts, looking at her without moving. 

“No! I want to sleep!” she slips under the sheets, turns on her side and switches off the bed lamp.

He waits a few seconds, maybe more and slowly moves to spoon her. The scent of alcohol invades her nostrils when he leans down and whispers in her ear. “Gillian Leigh Anderson. If you agree to be my wife, I promise you a horribly ceremony. I’ll invite every single person you hate in your family and mine. The food will be inedible. The wine cheap and we’ll have the worst DJ on Earth. I’ll probably have the flu for our honeymoon and I will sentence you to eat tofu for the rest of your life. But I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I can assure you a good laugh every day. I will be there anytime you need me. For better or for worse. I want to help you raise those little kidos of yours. And I’ll probably need your help for mine. And I promise to make you come every time we make love.” He bites her earlobe and feels her smile in the dark. “I know I have no ring, but I’m not into wedding ring anyway. If you say yes, I’ll find a pen somewhere and scribble a little something on your finger. So what do you say? Would you be my…”

She sighs heavily before whispering an almost inaudible “Okay.”


	51. undressing love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean yes we don't KNOW, but it's still fun to imagine, yeah? Also, according to that article going around, that dress has "Love" in morse code on the trimming. It doesn't mean anything, but that's just really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn’t meant to be a prompt, but…

Slumped on his couch in his pajama shorts, he tries to convince himself that he’s not waiting for her. A grown up man can play his guitar half naked at 1 am if he wants to, right? And it’s not because she said she’d be back before midnight, but she’s not, that he can’t sleep. Maybe he’s just not tired enough, right? As he’s thinking that his rambling thoughts could probably make a good song, he finally hears the keys unlock his front door.

“There she is! The Queen of Fashion!” He greets her with a big smile on his face, unable to hide his contentment. “How was the dinner, babe?”

She gets off her high heels walking towards him, losing a few inches in two steps, and leaves them in his hallway. It’s been a week since she made herself home in his apartment. Every morning, he wonders how such a little and tiny person can take so much space. Her items of clothing are dispersed everywhere, even in the most impossible room. Earlier, he found a sock on his balcony. She’s as messy as he is tidy, and he secretly loves it. He knows he’ll keep finding her clothes long after she’ll be gone, and it’ll make him happy and melancholic. As for now, she’s right here, and she’s lifting her dress over her knees to straddle him. He leaves his guitar on the other side of the couch and welcomes her on his lap.

“Nice food. Nice people. Nice talk.” she briefly sums it up. It’s late, and she decides she’d talked enough for today. She puts her hands on his bare-chest, toying with his hair and bites at his bottom lip, her tongue quickly slipping into his mouth.

“Nice dress.” he states, before his mouth is fully busy kissing her. She tastes like sugar and chocolate, probably from the delightful piece of cake she had for desert. She devours his lips, biting and sucking as the tip of his tongue traces the line of hers.

“It’s a designer dress.” she breaks the kiss and smirks. The bulge is his shorts is growing between her thighs and she moves her pelvis slowly, desperately needing the contact of his arousal.

“A very good designer, though.” He raises his hands and slowly slips them in the space of the top of her dress. She watches his move, waiting for his warm and soft hands to weight her bare-breasts, and licks her upper lip when she feels them. His touch is soft and tender. He gently kneads her breasts, playing with them, pushing one up, then the other one or pulling them together. Her nipples get harder in his palms and she leans down for her mouth to return to him. She quickly deepens the kiss and lowers one hand to find his erection. When her fingers wrap around his length over the soft fabric of his shorts, his grip on her breasts becomes firmer. He pinches her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The harder she squeezes him, she harder he pinches her. Her other hand slips inside his shorts and he shivers at the contact of skin on skin. He was about to withdraw his hands, wanting to touch her somewhere she needed more, but a little cracking noise makes her jump.

“David!” she screams, suddenly feeling more exposed and comfortable in her dress. She lowers her head and realizes he had ripped the little piece of fabric that kept the two parts of the dress together. Her breast and stomach are almost fully exposed now.

“I like it better this way.” he chuckles.

“I wanted to wear it again!” she complains.

“Well, you can. But just for me, now. It was designed. Now it’s customized.”

“Your sense of fashion is debatable, Dave.”

“I just found a new creative way to express myself! Don’t kill my creativity, babe. I think I can do better than this…” He pretends to think for a few second, making her giggling and suddenly raises his hand to tear the small piece of fabric in the middle of the collar.

“David!” she screams again, and looks helplessly at the two parts of her dress hanging between their bodies.

“Ha! Just the kind of cleavage I like. Sexy, but not vulgar. Maybe I should do something here too.” he says, pinching the fabric at her waist, at the juncture between the top and the skirt.

“No, no, no! You’d kill the message!” she yells, pushing his hands away.

“What message, I thought it was a flag or something.”

“A flag? What flag? No, I chose this one because it has a subtle message on it. And it was for you. But you just lost your chance to know it. Fashion killer!”

He frowns his eyebrows, squints, turns his head in every senses, trying to understand what she’s talking about, but comes up with nothing. Maybe it’s just a trick to make him stop tearing her dress. She knows him so well. She knows he hates not understanding things. He always needs to comprehend and analyse, and feels so frustrated when there’s something he doesn’t get. She knows he can spend hours staring at this dress until this mysterious message becomes crystal clear in his mind. On the other hand, she’s sitting on his lap, smelling delicious and looking like a half-naked fashion goddess. He quickly makes his choice and hums a pout, carefully sliding what used to be a fancy dress along her arms, finally fully exposing her torso.

“We’ll get back to this message later.” he whispers, and brings her back to him. The feeling of her skin on his almost makes him forget that he’ll probably spend the night trying to understand the meaning of this dress. Jokes on her if it ends up being just a flag!


	52. Every twenty eight minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did David realize he was in love with Gillian?

Watching her come is the most beautiful thing in the world. It has always been. It’s strong and powerful. My favorite bit is this very little moment, the one or two seconds that precede her orgasm, when I can feel it too. I can almost see the heat building in her lower belly, everywhere around me, and rushing into her veins to reach her brain in a heartbeat. It’s mind-blowing. It makes me feel like a God for a fraction of a second, able to make her feel like heaven, but the second after, she brings me back on Earth, and reduces me to my human condition again. The motions of her gorgeous body make me suddenly and ridiculously aware of my own, desperately holding on its own release. I don’t know if she feels the same. Probably not. My orgasm-face is probably not as mesmerizing as hers.

I’ve always been what people call a highly sexual man. It doesn’t mean that I like to fuck everything that wears a skirt. On the contrary, it means that when I’m sentimentally engaged with someone, sex is an important part of the relationship. I read somewhere that men think about sex every twenty eight minutes. Which means almost thirty five times a day. I don’t know if it’s true. I’ve never counted. But I think about it a lot. Actually, I think about *her* a lot. Sometimes, it’s just a quick image in my mind which lasts a few seconds. Sometimes, it’s a whole fantasy, from the beginning to the end. Girls, women, have always been in my mind this way. But lately, it’s just her. That’s how I realized I was in love with her.

When I was a teenager, I used to fantasize about the girls in the magazines. When I grew up, I used to have impure thoughts about the girls I couldn’t have. Teachers, models, that girl with her glasses and miniskirt two rows behind me in philosophy class. When I got married, I still used to dream about other women. It had nothing to do with how happy I was with my wife, I guess every married man thinks about other women, and as long as the fantasy stays in our mind, it’s fine. It did. Most of the time. But something changed lately. When I think about sex now, it’s always the same naked body I can see beneath mine. Always the same skin under my palms. Always the same mouth around my cock. She even haunts my wet dreams, now. My dreams have usually been the lair of a bunch of hot strippers, all colors of hair and all sizes of breasts. And they all wanted me, of course. But last night, I woke in the middle of the night with the urge to punch myself. I was dreaming about her, like I do almost every night. We were in bed, and she was naked, climbing on top of me with that languid move of her hips she knows drive me crazy. I was rock hard, and she wanted me, but for some reasons, all I wanted to do, despite my boner, was to spoon her up, pet her hair and snuggle.

If I would dare to do pop psychology, I would say that my sex life is so perfect right now, that I don’t even need to fantasize anymore. That’s not really true, because I just heard her switching off the water in the bathroom, and now all I can think about is the way she’s getting naked before she will enter in her hot bubble bath. Will it be too hot, so she would remove her foot quickly and sit on the edge, waiting for the water to cool down, while her nipples harden with the cool material beneath her ass? Will it be too cold and leave goosebumps all over her body, so she would have to bend down over the tap to add hot water, her breasts swinging above the tub?

So that’s it. I’m in love with this woman, and I know she’s the one, because she’s the only one I can think about. I want to cuddle with her. I want to pet her hair. I want to make love to her. I want to fuck her for the rest of my life. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t need anyone else. And I want to be the only one in her mind too. So that’s it. I’ve made my decision. I’m gonna propose her. So I’ll know her mouth will not be the only one around my dick just in my head. But first, I’m gonna join her in that bathtub. Just to make sure.


	53. Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a Gillovny RPF where they fuck on an airplane? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated explicit

He doesn’t know when or how she convinced him to cancel all his meetings for the next few days and buy a last minute flight ticket to Toronto, but there he is, in the first class, sitting right next to her. She had gripped his hand and scratched his skin during the take-off, but now she looks relaxed and comfortable. It’s not the first time he takes a plane with her, and he always wonders whose hand she’s scratching when she travels alone. After all those years travelling all around the world, she’d never been used to take-off. He knows the same torture will happen to his hand during the landing, but he can deal with it. Being with her is worth the pain, he thinks.

She’s beautiful in her long black dress. She’d lost weight, but he plans to make her gain some in Canada. She will work all day, and he will have nothing else to do than working on his book, writing songs and cooking pancakes. He notes to himself to find this little place where he’d found organic maple syrup once. Through the window the sky is cloudless, and he can see New-York is fading away beneath them. Absorbed by the view, he didn’t notice she’s staring at him.

“What?” he asks, looking into her eyes. He notices a mischievous smile on her face.

“You’re hot.” she states, plain and simple. Her eyes go down on him, stopping at his groin. His safety belt is lifting his shirt just enough to let her have a glimpse of his abs. He chuckles and put his shirt back under the belt.

“So are you.” he says, staring purposefully at her cleavage.

She smiles and turns her head to the window. With her eyes lost in the sky, she runs her foot along his calf. When did she take off her shoes, he wonders. Her toes slip under the edge of his jeans, and the contact of her foot on his skin makes his cock twitch.

“Gillian,” he warns her. “Stop.”

She doesn’t stop. Not at all. He can’t see her face, but he can her smiling, and her foot ventures further, upper on his leg. He puts his hand on her knee, aiming to push her away, but she’s faster than him. In a heartbeat, her hand in on his, pulling him closer to her.

“Gil!” he whispers, with more certainty. “We’re not alone.” She runs his hand on her thigh, over the material of her dress, and uncrosses her legs, opening them slightly. “Oh boy!”

“Did we ever do it in a plane before?” she asks casually, finally turning her head to face him?

“Yeah…” he says, looking in her eyes, and waiting for her to remember. He knows her memory isn’t good, but he can’t forget that event, and he hopes she can’t either. 1996, they aired 101 Dalmatians in the plane, and he fucked her doggy-style in the toilets.

“Oh! Yeah,” she remembers. “Twenty years ago, uh? We should celebrate, though.” she teases, his hand dangerously close to the source of heat he can already feel on his fingertips.

“Gil! Come on! The flight won’t be long, and…”

“I’ve known you more reckless, Duchovny. Come on, don’t be a pussy.” she starts to unfasten her seat belt, and with the giddy smile on her face, he knows there’s nothing to do against it. Did she just call him a pussy?

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Gil!” he whispers, loud enough to make their neighbor turn their faces to them. He clears his throat and lets her pass over him. She could just go to the bathroom, after all. That’s what all the ladies do as soon as the safety-belt-light is off, don’t they? And if she hadn’t lean on his dick for leverage when she straddled him, and he hadn’t growled loudly, her little game could have gone unnoticed.

Now he’s half hard, with a few pairs of eyes staring at him, and his girl probably already touching herself waiting for him in the bathroom. Fine. Don’t be a pussy, Duchovny, he says to himself. Since when do you give a fuck, anyway? Self-assured and proud, and stands on his feet and starts to walk towards the bathroom. Thankfully, the stewardess is serving champagne, and he loses everyone’s attention.

“Gil?” he whispers through the door. Two seconds later, the door opens and a small hand takes a fistful of his shirt to drag him inside. In no time, her mouth is on his, her tongue in his mouth and his butt on the toilet seat.

“What’s happening to you?” he chuckles. “Is it the altitude, or something?”

“I don’t know,” she says between kisses, working to unbutton his jeans. “I’m just – kiss – happy you’re – kiss – here with me.”

“Fuck!” he groans when her hand slips under his boxers to free him.

“Take off your shirt,” she orders, pulling her mouth away from his, but his cock still hard in her hand. He does as she asks, knowing that it’s not the moment to argue with her, or to ask her to slow down. Not when she’s stroking him like that.

“Oh god!” she says when he throws his shirt in the sink.

“What?”

“Never stop working out, okay?” she smiles, and bends on her knees.

He chuckles and watches her, spreading his legs to give her more room. Their eyes are locked on the movement of her hand, going up and down on his cock, squeezing and stroking his head with her thumb. It’s mesmerizing, and so damn fucking good. He’s hardening in her palm and her mouth is so close now, that he can feel the heat of her breathing, fast and hot, on the tip of his dick.

“God, come on!” he urges her. He wanted to slow her down earlier, but now all he wants is feeling her mouth around him. “Suck it, babe. Please.”

She squeezes his base, watching the precum spreading on his head and wipes the liquid with a flick of her tongue before wrapping her lips around him.

“Oh, shit!” he grunts, closing his eyes and tossing his head back against the wall.

She takes him deeper with every stroke, and he fights hard the urge to push on her head or to thrust into her mouth. It’s a torture, but the best torture he’d ever experienced. She rubs his base and balls with her hand as her mouth works on his head, sucking him harder and harder. He holds back. He doesn’t want to come. Not like this. If they are supposed to celebrate their 1996 anniversary, he should fuck her, at least.

“Babe,” he whispers, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She lets go of his cock, but just for a few second. “You know what I like the most when I do that to you?” she asks before licking his length from the base to the tip, like it was a chili chocolate ice-cream.

“What?” he gasps as her tongue swirls on his head.

“That when I do that…” she grabs the tip of his cock between her lips and sucks very hard for a second or two, making him cry out so loud that he knows all the plane has heard him. He doesn’t care. Not right now. “All your muscles tense,” she continues, and releases his throbbing cock to look at his body. “God, you’re really handsome, you know.”

“Yeah, thank YOU!” he screams the last word as her mouth is back on his head and sucks even harder. “Babe, if you don’t stop…” she licks his length again. “I can’t hold back…” he tries to warn her.

“And I really love you,” she keeps going, licking him again while looking right into his eyes.

“Oh fuuuck!” he whispers, feeling his own release escaping him without he can even control it. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!” he says, watching the mess on his hard stomach. “Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

She hands him the toilet paper, chuckling and patting his knees softly. “Did I just make you come just saying I love you?” she teases as he cleans himself.

“I think you did!” he says, laughing.

“If I’d known it was so easy, I wouldn’t have bothered to…”

He doesn’t let her end her sentence and crashes his mouth on hers. It’s different from their previous kiss. It’s softer. More tender. Their tongue softly caressing each other’s, mouths sucking each other’s lips, teeth gently nipping. She tastes like the orange juice she had earlier, and himself. He doesn’t mind.

“Crazy woman.” He whispers tenderly, breaking the kiss and zipping his pants up.

“Happy birthday! Come on,” she says, heading to the toilet’s door. “I just blew the candle, you can have a piece of cake later.”

“God you’re so naughty!” he giggles and watches her leave the room, mouthing a last “I love you.”


	54. David was very jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ould you consider writing the BTS of the Mark Mann photoshoot for me? Preferably with a little bit of smut pleaaaaase (from a-january-girl on Tumblr)

When she enters the dark room, he’s here already. “Shit!” she thinks. However, her cab picked her up first at his apartment, he must have been slower than the Uber driver he ordered. That’s the second time she loses this little game this week. Next time, she takes the Uber, she notes for herself before heading towards the photographer.

“Hi, Gillian,” he greets her with a hug and a soft chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Mark,” she answers back. “Hi, David.”

“What? No kisses for me?” David complains, playfully.

No. No kisses for him. She knows trying to hide their relationship by not drawing too much attention to them can actually have the opposite effect, but she never knows how to behave normally in those situations. If she kisses him on the cheek, she knows it would sound fake. She can’t kiss him on the lips. She’s not going to hug him like he’s her army buddy. She can’t shake his hand either. So she just smiles at him. With a simple smile, no one can guess she teared up the leather of his couch with her fingernails an hour later.

“If one day, someone has told me I would make David Duchovny jealous…” Mark says, chuckling and leading them towards the set.

It’s very minimalist, with very little light, a simple small stool resting on a crumpled black sheet. 

“Do you have a second one?” she asks, nodding at the stool.

“Nope.” Mark, answers without hesitation. “Only one. I thought it would be better. It’ll give you guys more complicity, intimacy.” he says, making the settings of his camera.

“Chemistry?” David deadpans.

“Chemistry! Exactly! Okay, sit down as you like.”

David obeys first, resting one cheek on the stool, leaving enough room for Gillian to sit next to him. They’re so close she can smell the remnant of their sexing behind the scent of soap after the quick shower he took a few minutes ago. She’d better focus on what they’re doing instead of thinking of what he just did to her, especially because Mark has already begun to take pictures. One says Photography reveals the truth. It must be true because she just notices his hand on the side of her right cheek and hers on his thigh. That’s what happens when they stop paying attention. He even grabs her wrist, now. She starts to wonder if he really was jealous earlier. He’s so territorial and protective at the same time, it’s hot and cute. One would call it professionalism, but only Gillian knows what it really is. Love. Plain and simple. He doesn’t hide, he doesn’t pretend and it’s stressing her. He looks so at ease while she’s fidgeting over his thigh.

“That’s really good, guys!” Mark interrupts her thoughts. “Gillian, can you come closer? Maybe try to whisper in his ear. I need a few sexy poses.”

She obeys, and focuses her attention on the red mark, here, just behind his ear. She made it. She’s so close she could just dart out her tongue and soothe it. He would love it. It would maybe be enough to make him hard. He squeezes her wrist harder like he heard her thoughts.

“I lost.” she whispers in his ear. He nods imperceptibly and grins, still staring at the camera. “Do you know what you’re gonna do to me?” she continues, slightly leaning against him and rubbing her shoulder against his torso. “Do you want to use the toys again, David?” she teases, making him silently grunt and shift on the stool. “How do you want to fuck me, David?” A droplet of sweat starts to form on his temple. “From behind?”

“Okay!” David screams, a little louder than necessary. “Do you have everything you need?”

She may have lost the race, but she won this little game easily. She didn’t respect the rules, though, and she knows it. She’ll happily let him have his revenge later. There’ll be another joint appointment sooner or later, another race, another Uber to pick and another chance for her to win. And this time, he’d better be ready to satisfy all her wishes and desires. She remembers when they started to play this game. He lost a bet a few years ago, and she won the right to tie him up at the bed and do whatever she wanted. Since then, they have taken every occasion to play, and for her own pleasure, she’s in a loose spiral lately. He accused her to lose on purpose, but she didn’t tell her cab to slow down, after all. Or maybe she did, just a little. She may love to be in control in her everyday life, but sometimes, in the intimacy of a bedroom, or a bathroom, or a kitchen, it feels good to let him overpower her. To feel him pump hard inside her, to have his strong hands deep in the flesh of her cheek, to let him whisper insanities in her ear.

“Yeah, sure.” Mark says. “Can we just take one together? Do you mind?”

David looks like he would have preferred to run away, to get out and calm the emerging bump in his jeans, but she pushes him away playfully, making room for Mark on the stool. Tonight, after her dinner, she’ll be his, but now, she’s the boss and he knows it well when kneeling at her feet, watching her sit on Mark’s lap, powerless.

“Don’t be jealous, David,” Mark teases. “I’ll give her back to you in a few.”

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
